


Sink into the Floor

by michepeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edging, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I’ll add tags when it gets juicier bear with me, I’m bad at tags, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, You’re a Dumbass, no beta we die like men, ”Accidental Meeting”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michepeach/pseuds/michepeach
Summary: You’ve pretty much lost all hope for finding anything exciting in your life- especially someone. Life seemed so bland in Miyagi and you haven’t had very good luck or experience with relationships or sex for that matter. Will it always be that way, or will a decision to stop at a convenience store change that?
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ukai Keishin/You
Comments: 100
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a decently long intro, and I promise it will get better <3 please be gentle this is my first time writing anything EVER.

Life was simple for you in Miyagi. There was no life- changing event or groundbreaking moment for you in your career in totality. No one really came to nor left this place- it was all very solemn and calm. You liked it that way, for the most part. Nothing ever too exciting, no unwanted attention or unnecessary drama. Overall, you’d say that you had it made pretty good; a decent apartment in the quietest part of town, a well- paying job at a financial institution, family that supported you— but something was missing, or maybe someone. You wouldn’t call yourself dependent on another’s love and affection, drooling over their words and false promises of “forever.” You just wanted something exciting and exhilarating in your life for once, but that kind of thing never happened here. But that’s what made your hometown what it was. People spent their entire lives here and that’s how it was. 

And here you were, idly fanning yourself with a folded up piece of scrap paper, staring at your computer screen in front of you. The same routine, just a different day.

“Jesus fuck it’s too hot!” You groaned out, wiping your forehead dramatically and leaning back, grumpy as ever. 

“It’s the middle of the summer (y/n). What else did you expect?” Your coworker giggled at your disgust for the hot, sticky weather during monsoon season in Miyagi. Smack in the middle of the summer, you loved the rain but hated the hot, dreadful humidity. It always made your hair frizz and your skin extra oily.

“I was being facetious, Manami.” You grumbled at her and stuck your tongue out, making her laugh even harder. It was almost time to close and you were just finishing up a few things, excited to leave for the day. No one really shows up in the last thirty minutes of being open, unless they were a complete asshole of course. You’d always make fun of them after with your coworkers. 

“I’m ready to get the hell out of here, I swear it’s been the hottest day of the year!” You groaned again, stretching your arms above your head, helping release the tension from the days work. 

“You say that every single day!” Manami pointed out and you rolled your eyes playfully. 

“I am a firm believer that the weatherman is a scam and he lies to us everyday.” You poked at her, and she shook her head at your complaints. 

“Any plans for the night?” You asked her, hoping that she’d might be free later. You really didn’t want to spend another boring night alone— it seemed like that’s all you did lately. Manami grinned and nodded. 

“I have a date later tonight!” She beamed and you grumbled. Of course. 

“Leaving me all by myself again, that’s quite cruel of you.” You poured, fanning yourself lightly with the paper in your hand. 

“Oh come on, (y/n). Don’t you have any hot dates lined up?” She winked at you and you rolled your eyes. 

“Absolutely not. Not in this town.” You laughed and she did as well. There was some truth to that though. Sure you had dates before, but they really amounted to nothing. You’ve only been in a couple of relationships and they weren’t very successful, so you’ve just about lost hope. You blame it on the limited selection, so to say. 

“Oh come on, stop being such a downer!” Manami pointed out, and you shook your head at her response. 

“Am not! It’s just not my thing.” You admitted, and you weren’t lying. It was such a hassle to look presentable all of the time (even if you had to everyday for your job, curse these work clothes in the middle of the summer) and getting to know someone new and being vulnerable to them only to find out that they weren’t taking you seriously. Yeah, it was totally a blast. 

“You just haven’t found the right person yet, honey.” Your coworker told you sweetly, and you shrugged. 

“I don’t know if I will.”

“Not with that attitude.” She poked. You knew she was right. Maybe you should be a little more open- minded. 

It was hard when you felt like you had nothing to offer. 

You see, it was a little bit more complicated than just holding a relationship and it wasn’t something that was easy to admit. You weren’t emotionally corrupt or anything, it was a little more intimate than that. Literally. You’d never had what you’d like to call “decent sex.” Or knew what decent sex even felt like. It’s not like you’ve had a lot of it either, the opportunity just wasn’t presented to you properly. You were always usually busy (and still are if you’re being honest.) and haven’t really had time to explore your body or anyone else’s for that matter sexually. It was quite frustrating to say the least, but there was nothing you could forcefully do about it. Your sex drive wasn’t that high you supposed, and that’s normal for a 21 year-old.... right? 

Lying to yourself made you feel better temporarily. You were super grouchy about it, and you couldn’t even lie to yourself at this point anymore. 

Dating apps were out of the question. You’ve tried them once before and after one too many unsolicited dick pics and disgusting pick up lines, it was game over for you. You worked in a place where there were no super attractive men waltzing in either, which didn’t help the situation whatsoever. Trying to make peace with yourself being shit out of luck, you closed your computer and station down for the rest of the night along with everyone else. Finishing up some last minute closing duties and completely fucking around with Manami, you finish up your dreadfully long afternoon and clock out for the day. 

“I can’t believe that member today!” You cursed and your friend nodded. 

“He was way too entitled, old ass jerk!” She yelled and you laughed. Locking up the outside doors after setting the alarm, you waved your friend off and wished her luck with her date tonight. 

“Don’t get too wasted, you work tomorrow!” You called to her and she shook her head, giggling. 

“I won’t, (y/n)! Have a safe walk home!” She waved you off with a bright smile. You grinned at her and turned around, both of you heading the opposite direction. 

“It’s times like these I wish I had a car!” You huffed, brushing through your hair with your fingers, pulling the sticky strands off of your face and fanning yourself vigorously and quite dramatically. You were just being a complainer, you were fortunate enough to be walking distance from your job. Unnecessary car payments and insurance was less than ideal, so you decided to just commute by foot or use public transportation if you really needed it. 

There was a slight breeze which almost made it feel hotter to you, the humidity lurking in the air and making it thick. There must have been a storm coming in the near future, if you were to guess. You unbuttoned the cotton cardigan you had on and untucked it from the skirt you wore, revealing the black thin strapped top you had on underneath. You felt suffocated before and needed a bit of relief. It felt so nice to get a little bit more cool and open up the thick layer of the sweater. 

“Just a few more blocks!” You lightly cheered to yourself and picked up the pace a bit, ready to be home in the nice, cool air conditioned apartment. As you were walking down the hill you were on and trying to stay under the shade of some of the barren shop coverings, you felt a nice, cold gust of air suddenly hit you. Looking to your right, you see that the door of what seems to be a convenience store open; the source of the nice, cold air. It felt amazing on your hot skin and gave you goosebumps. 

“I guess stopping for a drink wouldn’t absolutely kill me.” You decided among the council known as yourself, and looked up at the sign. 

“Sakanoshita Market.” You lightly read aloud and made a note that you’ve seen this place before, but have never been in it. 

It never hurt to try new things, right? Deviating away from the norm? 

That’s what you really wanted, no? 

You shook your head at your ridiculous thoughts. Really, (y/n)? How could just making a pit stop to a small market make any difference to your inner turmoil?

Funny you might’ve asked. 

As you entered the little store, you took in your surroundings. It was quaint— a bit cluttered, but quaint. It smelled lightly of tobacco and pine sol, but the cold air licked your skin and immediately relieved you from the hot humidity lurking outside. 

“Welcome in.” 

Immediately snapping your head to the side at the source of the greeting, you were a bit taken aback. 

Bleached blonde hair was pulled back messily by a black headband, piercings that lined parts of two ears, and some of the most intense looking eyes were in your field of view, and you swore you didn’t take another breath. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips and a manga folded open in his hand. 

“Thank you!” You say timidly, and immediately avert your gaze to the other direction. Real smooth, (y/n). 

You hear the man chuckle a bit quietly, and it was obvious it was for you. You instantly regret your awkward nature and decide that you’re never coming back here ever again. 

“Just grab a drink and go.” You say to yourself. Snagging a delicious looking green tea from the back refrigerators, you hurry to the front to go and pay for it, sad that your time in the glorious air conditioned space would soon be over. 

“All set?” The man asked simply, and you nodded. 

“Mhm. Thank you!” You gave him a small smile, hoping that would redeem you from your disgracefully awkward behavior from before. You give him some cash and as he’s putting it away and counting your change to himself, he looks at you with one eyebrow raised. 

“You from around here?” He questioned you, and your eyes widen at the sudden question. 

“Y-Yeah, I am?” He completely ignored your questioning tone and leaned forward, squinting his eyes in observance of you. Your cheeks turned a bit pink, but you could always just blame that on the heat. 

“You in high school or something?” He came to the conclusion, and you scoffed in offense. He seems a bit surprised at your immediate response. 

“I am not! How rude, I’ll have you know I’m in my twenties!” You pouted a bit at him for making such a bold statement and this man had the audacity to start laughing! 

“I’m sorry, you just have a baby face, and you’re pretty shy. I was just wondering if you went to Karasuno.” He grinned at you and rubbed his head in embarrassment and you rolled your eyes lightly. 

“Jeez grandpa, I’m sorry I have a young looking face. I did go to Karasuno for high school, though.” You pointed out that he wasn’t completely wrong. 

“Hey, kid! I’m not THAT old. Now you’re just offending me.” He feigned being hurt and chuckled again. 

“Sorry... you just have an old man face.” You laughed at your own retort, and he smirked. 

“Yeah, yeah. Very funny.” He handed you your change and you pocketed it in your purse.

“And don’t call me kid! I’m a whole ass adult!” You said, placing your hands on your hips sarcastically, leaning forward to glare at him. You didn’t realize the severity of your actions until you saw his face. His eyes widened a bit and his cheeks were tinged a bit pink. 

You forgot that you had undid your cardigan outside and now you were basically flashing your tits (and nipples at this point, you had goosebumps, remember?) to this unfortunately pretty man. 

Trying to quickly recover, you snap back up quickly, grabbing your tea from the counter and flashing him a smile. You guess you proved your point to him, even if it wasn’t verbally.

“Don’t dish it if you can’t take it, gramps!” You waved off the blonde man behind the counter, watching him grin and shake his head, staring at you as you left his store. Keeping your semi- cool demeanor up until you were out of his sight, you sighed, placing the cold drink against your forehead as you battled the heat again, strolling home. 

“And this is why you have the worst romantic life, (y/n).” You told yourself, cursing your awkward habits and occasionally feisty attitude. Those were conventionally unattractive qualities that men didn’t like, right? At least the guy in the convenience store wasn’t too put off by your behavior, but maybe he was just trying to be nice and felt bad for you. 

You smiled at the interaction you had with him though. He was kind of scruffy, but for some reason, he was oddly attractive to you. 

Whatever, it’s not like you were going to go there again. 

This is where you began questioning yourself because on the next day, at the almost exact same time, you were in front of the same convenience store, reading “Sakanoshita Market”.

You don’t know exactly why you were so nervous to go in, but you were. It was just a convenience store, you told yourself. People go into them daily all the time, and it’s not like it was out of your way. Eventually, the disgustingly hot air is what ultimately ushered you inside, pushing open the door and revealing the deliciously cold air from the inside. 

“Welcome in- oh.” You looked good the counter and the same guy was there again. 

What did you really expect, though? He stood there in a t-shirt and jeans, hair still pulled back with a cigarette protruding from his lips and the same serious expression on his face. 

“Have you come to dish out more insults to this poor man over here?” He poked at you and you sighed a bit in relief of the joking nature he possessed. 

“Hey, in my defense, you started it!” 

“I was just asking a question!” He rebutted, and you laughed a bit, heading to the back of the store.

“You know it’s rude to assume a lady’s age?” You teased, and you heard him choke. 

“Hey, it’s not like I asked if you were an old woman! You should take that as a compliment.” He told you from across the store. You snagged another tea from the fridge and made your way back up to the register, placing it down. 

“For sure.” You said sarcastically. “I know I have a baby face but you don’t have to make fun of me for it!” You pouted at the blonde man, and he grinned. 

“Don’t women value looking young and shit?” He retorted, and you rolled your eyes. 

“Yeah but I’m not like 40. I’m still pretty young.” You pointed out, and he held his hands up. 

“Fair enough, fair enough.” He admitted defeat. You snickered at his actions, and he handed you your change. You popped open the can and took a long drink. 

“Thank you!” You told him happily after taking a drink of the refreshing beverage. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a long draw of the cigarette. 

“No problem, kid.” You glared at him a bit. 

“I told you I’m not a kid!” 

“Until I see some ID, I will believe what I believe.” He said sarcastically, and you huffed. 

“As if! Didn’t your mom teach you it’s dangerous to talk to strangers let alone give them your literal ID?” You took another sip of your drink, leaning on the counter that separated the two of you. 

“You realize I check people’s ID’s every day? We sell liquor.” He pointed to the back section of the store, and alas there were multitudes of bottles of the forbidden substance. You blushed a bit at the absolute logic of the statement. 

“I guess you’re right. You win this round. But I’m totally not giving you my license for no reason.” You grinned, and he nodded. 

“Fair enough. Do you have a name, then? Since you’re going to be a familiar face from now on I assume?” He boldly stated and your face heated up. 

“And what makes you say that?” Challenging him, you evaded the first question with another. 

“Dunno, just a feeling.” He replied, eyeing you suspiciously. “But you still haven’t answered the first question, sweetheart.” 

Oh good lord, he did not just go there. 

Even though your heart was racing a mile a minute from his (flirtatious?) words, you tried your best to keep your cool. 

“That’s a secret I’ll never tell.” You winked and turned around, walking to the door of the store. Trying to hide your burning face, you could hear his snicker behind you. 

“We’ll see about that. See you next time.” You ushered yourself out and sped walked down the street and towards your apartment.

You never did tel lManami about these interactions with this strange but charming man, just because you knew she would make a big deal out of it and probably tell you to do something ridiculous or completely blow it out of proportion. It was just a friendly passing by. An interaction between an employee and a customer, right? 

You heard the familiar chime above you as the door opened to the shop, for the third time this week. 

“Back again for more? Thought I scared you off yesterday.” You heard him say, and you looked at him, raising your eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah, totally. It’ll take more than that to scare me off, gramps.” You internally chuckle at your new nickname for this guy. You knew he couldn’t be that much older than you, but it was still fun to poke. He gave you an “are you fucking kidding me?” kind of look. 

“Please don’t call me gramps, I’m not that old!” He groaned, inhaling on the cigarette that always seemed to be present in his mouth. You stuck your tongue out at him, wandering around the store a bit. You knew that you were going to just get a tea and leave, but something made you want to linger just a bit longer. As you were absentmindedly browsing the snack section, you heard the door alarm ding and a flustered looking man with glasses go straight up the counter. 

“I told you, Takeda, the answer is still no!” The grumpy clerk told him fiercely before the shorter man had any time to even speak. 

“But please, Ukai!” The brunette pleaded with the man behind the counter.

“Ukai....” you said to yourself silently, delving further into the aisle so that you wouldn’t be too much in the way but you could also hear their conversation. 

“No Takeda! I don’t have the skills or the time do coach a boy’s volleyball team!” He sternly said to the man named Takeda. 

“I won’t stop asking until you say yes!” He told the blonde, and he waved at him. 

“Don’t come back!” He huffed our as the shorter man left, with a determined look in his eyes. You sauntered up to the man behind the counter, now with the name Ukai.

“What was that about?” You dares to ask the obviously annoyed man in front of you. 

“It’s stupid... Takeda is the current ‘coach’ so to say if the Karasuno Boy’s Volleyball Team and won’t stop pestering me to coach them just because my grandfather was their old volleyball coach.” He explained to you, exasperated. You shrugged and payed for your drink for the third day in a row. 

“If you’re adamant about not doing it, then why won’t that man seem to leave you alone about it?” You questioned him, leaning on the counter. 

“He just doesn’t know when to fuckin’ quit, that Takeda.” He chuckles a bit, still frustrated about the situation. 

“I think you should do what you want to do, and you don’t have to feel pressured to follow in your grandfather’s footsteps just because he used to coach the team. That’s a no brainer.” You stated, cracking open the can and taking the first delightful sip of tea. 

“Oh yeah, and when did you become all wise, kid?” He took a long hit of his cigarette and ashes it in the tray next to the register. 

“I know, I’m pretty wise for a child, aren’t I?” You giggled at him, and he huffed. 

“Quit. I just feel bad for the poor guy and I feel like if I don’t do this, I’ll regret it. It just eats at me all of the time but I can’t find it in me to just say yes.” He explained to you, and you nodded thoughtfully. 

“Well then, give it a damn shot.” You told him confidently. He looked a bit shocked at your language and smirked at you. 

Why was he so... easy to talk to?

“I just might have to.” He admitted, playing with the cigarette in his fingers. You raised your tea can in a makeshift “cheers” and turned around to leave. But before you walk out of the door, you say one thing to him, and your nerves ate at you.

“You know Ukai, smoking kills.” You turned around and grinned at him. His face was priceless as you walked out of the door, heading down the street to your apartment once again for the night.

By the end of the week, you had gone to Ukai’s store for four consecutive days, and today was Friday, so make it five. Alas, the end of the work week was here and you could revel in some relaxation for the weekend. Today was an exceptionally hot day, so you wore a baby blue and white gingham dress with a rounded collar, and it looked pretty cute if you did say so yourself. 

At least the weather was a decent excuse to wear a cute, shorter dress. 

You strolled down to the bottom of the hill and approached the now familiar sign of the shop that sat there. You suddenly became a bit self conscious for no reason. 

Actually, there was a reason, but you hardly wanted to admit that to yourself. He was probably barely intrigued by you anyways. 

You adjusted your dress a bit and smoothed it out, tucking your hair behind your ears and taking a deep breath in. You pushed the door the the store open, the familiar chime and cold air greeting you kindly. 

Except there was no one there to greet you, specifically a certain blonde haired grumpy man. You peeled around a bit to see if he might’ve been stocking shelves, or maybe in the back? But there was no sign of anyone. 

“Sorry dear, I’ll be right with you!” You heard a muffled voice and subsequently a shorter, older woman emerge from the stockroom. Her grayed hair was tied back in a bun and had very sweet, soft features. You gave her a smile. 

“I’m okay, thank you! Please take your time.” You told her and she nodded thankfully, and you grabbed your normal drink up to the counter. She seemed to finish up what she was taking care of and came up to ring you up. 

“Is there anything else that I can help you with today?” You shook your head. 

“No thank you, ma’am. Busy today?” You nonchalantly ask, and she looked exasperated as she nodded.

“Our stockroom is filled to the brim of our biweekly order. Usually my son will take care of it but he’s off doing something at the High School.” She explained to you, wiping her forehead. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t up here right away, I’m just trying to get everything put up and stocked before the end of the day, and it’s kind of hard for an older woman like me.” She gave you another sweet smile, and you felt so bad for her. 

So that’s where he was. He must’ve finally caved and listened to you from the other night. You nodded at her explanation. 

“Is there anyway that I can help?” You asked genuinely, and she looked bewildered by your proposal. She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. 

“No, no, young lady! You’re so sweet to offer, but it’s not your job. I didn’t mean to complain, I just-“ you stopped her there, interrupting her.

“It would be my pleasure. I used to work at a grocery store in high school and I can at least help carry heavy stuff. You’re alone, right?” She nodded. “At least until your son gets back, I’d be happy to help at least a little.” She contemplated a bit more and looked defeated. 

“I’d hate to be a bother, but there’s just so much, and-“ 

“Say no more!” You cut her off before she could feel even worse. She smiled and thanked you profusely, and you insisted that it wasn’t a bother and you didn’t even work tomorrow so it was perfectly fine. 

You had your underlying motives, anyways. 

Ms. Sakanoshita, as she later introduced herself to be, owned the store, but her son was the main operator of it. That explained the difference in last names, at least.

It wasn’t a lot of heavy lifting or hardcore exercise, but there was a shit ton of stuff to get done. Boxes upon boxes of produce and merchandise were slowly undone and broken down, stocked away in the back and in the front, appropriately. 

It was nice to organize some things and clean up a bit, it was quite relaxing to you. Plus the nice, cold air felt blissful. Ms. Sakanoshita was pretty nice company as well. 

Before you knew it, the sun was setting behind the horizon and the sky was painted with an array of gorgeous purples and oranges. You didn’t realize how long you’d actually been here, but you really didn’t mind all that much. It occupied your time and Ukai’s mother was so sweet. 

“Just those last few boxes honey! Just leave them out by the register, my son will take care of them. You’ve been such a help, is there any way I can pay you?” You shook your head no. She looked appalled. 

“You’re such a sweetheart, but I’m definitely paying you one way or another.” She winked at you and you smiled, waving her off. 

“I was happy to help, it’s really no trouble at all!” You bent over and lifted up the boxes, which weren’t too heavy. They must’ve been filled with chips. They barely reached above your head and you made your way out of the back, careful not to run into anything on your way. She headed the opposite direction up the stairs, probably to take a break. You walked forward to the exit of the storage room into the store, and immediately crashed into something— or someone. 

“Shit!” You squealed as you tumbled forward, boxes flying everywhere. Thank god they weren’t that heavy.

You slammed into someone who had caught your fall, and you were thankful for the save from your not so graceful move you just made. An arm was wrapped tightly around your middle and your palms are pressed up against someone’s chest. At least they smelled.... godly. 

“I’m so sorry, I-“ you looked up, only to be met with a familiar face. Grumpy face. 

“Smooth one, kid.” The blonde man grinned at you, chuckling a bit. Your face turned bright red

What poor timing. Real nice, (y/n). You pushed yourself off of him, shuffling back a few steps. Smoothing yourself out.

“I’m so sorry! I totally didn’t hear you come in. And now I’ve made a mess.” You look down at the boxes (which thankfully didn’t bust open, but very annoying nonetheless.) Ukai looked confused. 

“Are your trying to rob me or something?” He has led sarcastically, and you rolled your eyes at him. 

“If I did, I would’ve been long gone, gramps.” You bent down to pick up the boxes, and he walked over as well to help stack them up. He picked all of them up with ease and set them down where they needed to be. 

“Then what exactly were you doing with my precious snacks? And I thought we discussed the gramps thing!” He feigned hurt, and you shook your head, laughing. 

“She was helping me, you numbskull of a son!” Ms. Sakanoshita emerged from the back and whacked her son on the head with a rolled up magazine. 

“Ow! Ma, not in front of the customers!” He grumbled, and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You leave your poor mother alone all day with new stock without a care in the world, and this gorgeous young lady helped me out because you were slacking!” She yelled at him, and you couldn’t help but blush and laugh even more at their interaction. 

“Ma, I told you I had to go to Karasuno! They needed me!” She wielded her weapon again, and Ukai flinched at the action. 

“Just don’t leave me alone on a Friday like this ever again! You better be on your knees thanking her I swear!” She held up the magazine again as she walked away, and you smiled. 

“You helped her... with all of that?” He questioned you and you shrugged. 

“Yeah, she seemed to be struggling and I’m already off. It didn’t matter.” You told him, and he looked surprised. 

“Thank you. Very much.” He bowed a bit and you shook your head, a bit embarrassed. 

“No problem at all. She was so sweet to me!” You grinned at him and you swore you saw him blush just a little. 

“I owe you one, seriously, kid.” He gave you a real, genuine smile. 

“Not a kid!” You turned around and walked over to the back of the store. Slyly, you looked over at him, observing him. He was getting himself settled in and you admired his features. He looked a bit worn out, but he still kept up his normal appearance. Pulled back hair, piercings, and the most intense look on a man you’ve ever seen. Maybe it was just the eyebrows. 

Fuck it, you were pretty attracted to him. 

Looking at the beer, you snagged a Sapporo and walked to the front. Placing it on the counter, he gave you a smug grin. 

“Did you miss me that much that you decided to come for the fifth day in a row?” He teased you, grinning at your obvious embarrassment. 

“Woah there, I wasn’t counting.” You began sarcastically, “And I thought I would grace you with my presence again.” You retorted. He shook his head, laughing. 

“And I have been graced! I think you look very nice today, by the way. Since you dressed up for me and all.” He smirked at you, checking out what you were wearing. 

Why would he call you out like that?? You totally didn’t dress up for him. Right? 

Wrong, and you knew it. 

“In your dreams, gramps!” You annoyed him with the nickname again, making you smile. 

“As if. Do you know what kind of reputation I have to hold here? I can’t be caught selling alcohol to a minor.” He teases you, and you gave him an “are you actually kidding me?” Look. You glared at him, sliding a plastic card across the counter. He never broke eye contact with you as he picked up the ID card and glanced down at it. His eyes widened and you felt a bit of victory, proving him wrong. 

“(l/n), (y/n)” hour name rolled off of his tongue and it felt so weird if you were being honest. 

“So am I allowed to buy this now, or do you need some more convincing?” You asked playfully, but you didn’t mean for it to come off the way you did. Oops. Can’t really recover from that now. He stared at you and looked you down, and then back up. His intense gaze made you tense a bit and made your cheeks turn pink. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” He winked at you and slid the card back. He handed you the alcohol in a bag. 

“The name fits you, and it wasn’t that hard to tell me, was it?” He gave you that smirk again, and you shuddered. 

“But I haven’t paid!” You told him, pouting. 

“It’s on me.” He gave you a cheesy ass grin and you smiled at him. 

“Thank you!” you started to head out, pleased with the work you did today. 

“Oh, and by the way, my name is Keishin Ukai.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really long again, I apologize in advance! I just also wanted to say thank you to anyone who even bothered to read or interact, I truly, truly appreciate everything. You guys are so great :,) please enjoy.

You would be lying to yourself if you said that you weren’t slightly attracted to Ukai. He was just too damn cool. 

He wouldn’t conventionally be your “type” so to say, but did you really even have a type? Oh god, what happens when he finds out that you’re just an inexperienced fool? You think of this as you sip on your beer on the couch of your cozy apartment. 

You were getting way too ahead of yourself for sure, but it didn’t hurt to think about it. It was mortifying to say the least, but it was constantly on your mind. Throwing back the rest of your beer, you got up from your little spot on your couch and chucked it in the garbage. It was time for bed anyways, you had gotten home much later than normal tonight. 

You inadvertently grinned at the memory of tonight at the convenience store. It all seemed like some sort of weird ass fanfiction or something- you just landed perfectly on him for just enough time to realize how hot that man was to you, really. 

“That’s enough!” You rubbed yourself eyes pretty hard and shook your head. You shuddered at your own thoughts. You couldn’t defile Ukai like that! At least not yet, it’s only been five days! 

You went to your bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up. You stripped yourself of your blue and white dress, throwing it in your hamper and staring at yourself in the mirror. 

“As if.” You told yourself, putting your hand on your hips. You felt less than perfect, pinching at your hips a bit and staring at some of the faint stretch marks on your thighs. You didn’t know why you got them, they were just kind of there. You didn’t think you were outlandishly unattractive, just normal. You saw nothing special in the mirror as you stared at your bare body like you have for the past 21 years of your life. You were a normal person, with a normal job, a normal apartment, and a not so normal sex life- below average if you were being honest. You reminded that to yourself every single day, and this man was not making it easy for you. 

You sighed, running your fingers across your scalp and through your hair, turning to the right to hop into the steamy shower. It did absolutely nothing to ease any tension or nerves that you had in your body, but it was fine. It felt lovely to wash off the days worth of sweat and dirt and be enveloped by the lovely scents of the bath products. You lathered your hands with floral scented body wash and ran your hands across your body, across every dip and curve an valley of it. You closed your eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma, and thought of today. 

Ukai’s arm was so long and strong, holding you against him tightly. You felt the slight rise and crevice of his chest, no doubt he’d be slightly physically fit under the baggy clothing. You wondered what both of his arms would feel like, wrapped around you but in a different situation. What about his hands, rubbing up and down and up and down your body, just like you’re doing right now. 

What if they went a little further, somewhere... more sensitive? A little more taboo? 

You gasped at your own actions and thoughts as you groped your own chest, and found that your nipples were annoyingly hard despite it not being cold at all.  
And it also felt annoyingly good.

“Oh my god...” you muttered to yourself out of embarrassment. You swore you just gave yourself secondhand embarrassment from your own damn actions. 

Slightly disgusted by yourself at the moment, you quickly finished up your business in the shower. Shaking off the nasty feeling no hot water could ever wash away, you dried yourself off and wrapped up your hair in the towel. 

You didn’t bother to wear clothes when you slept, especially in the hot ass weather. You had a little air conditioner in your room too, and it felt so nice to just sit there butt ass naked while it deeply cooled you off. 

You plopped down on your bed, getting on your phone for a little while until you began to get a little bit tired. It was still considered to be “early” to go to bed, but being an adult wasn’t very fun, was it?

Your eyes slightly got heavier as you were scrolling through social media and you quickly put your phone on its charger and pulled the covers over your body. Your body said yes to sleep, but your mind was still racing a mile a minute. You swore you had a problem. After what felt like an eternity (but was in reality just about an hour) of tossing and turning, you gave up. You snagged your laptop from your bedside table and opened it up, the blinding light making you squint really hard. 

You didn’t even know where to begin, but you needed to satiate something in your mind, but you didn’t know what it was. You mentally told yourself “fuck it” and typed in three letters like the juvenile you were at heart.

s, e, and x. Pretty subtle, right? But we all have to start somewhere. 

You expected multitudinous porn pages to pop up, but it was vastly different than what you expected. There were biological diagrams, articles, and blogs? When did this shit start happening? Wasn’t sex a taboo thing? 

You shook off your surprise and dove head first into google for answers to a question that you didn’t even know what it was. You perused the blog posts, read magazine articles, and sort of felt enlightened after? Like you learned something new? 

The articles and posts talked about the human anatomy, psychology, and chemical reactions internally with everything related to sex. It was kind of interesting to read about it as well as indulge yourself in some of the raunchier things the internet had to provide. Some articles covered different positions during intercourse with pictures and you wondered how people even BENT like that. Others described sensations and talked about heavy foreplay, emotions, and certain tricks and techniques that were too complex to memorize the first time. 

Sex wasn’t foreign to you; Sure you’ve partaken on the activity but it was nothing like you’ve just been reading about. The feeling of a mind-blowing orgasm wasn’t something you’ve experienced before alone, let alone with another person. You just didn’t really know how to go about doing such a thing. You’ve always been a relatively busy person, but now this situation with just gnawing at your consciousness consistently and it was inevitable. You wondered if it would ever change. 

Having enough for one night and being what you’d call satisfied for the time being, you closed your laptop and placed it back up, pulling the covers over your body once more. 

Your mind was still active, but not enough to keep you wide awake anymore. You envisioned what it would be like to feel so good, to be touched like it meant something, to completely lose yourself to another person. You imagined those things vaguely in your mind, and as you got drowsier and things were a bit more vivid like a dream, a person formed from the imaginary actions. As much as you hated to admit it, you couldn’t help yourself. 

Your imaginary figure had blonde locks that were pulled back, and some ear piercings too.

You woke up the next morning relatively early, judging from the sun that hadn’t quite yet peaked over the horizon. You stretched your arms above your head, pulling your muscles and hearing a satisfying crack in your back. 

Yeah, it was time to get up. And today was your cleaning day. 

Groaning, you reached for an old, faded grey t shirt and a pair of leggings to throw on. There wasn’t a point in showering yet if you were just gonna clean for the next couple of hours. 

It didn’t take you that much time to tidy things up, your apartment wasn’t a complete disaster. You only had a couple of loads of laundry to do as well, so that wouldn’t be a tedious task for the day. All that was left were the floors which weren’t too difficult, they were just time consuming. You swept and vacuumed the edges and grabbed your mop to start the finishing touch (and the best part, because of the nice smell.) 

But alas, you were out of floor cleaner. And there was no way in hell you were using dish soap to clean the floors again. Not after that one time. 

Giggling at the memory, you tied up your slightly unruly hair into quite possibly the sloppiest bun you could ever muster, but you didn’t dare to care this early in the day on a weekend. You grabbed your keys and bag, walking out of your apartment and making sure to lock the door behind you. 

You strolled down the street, already dreading how hot it was going to be today. The sun in your face didn’t help your situation at all, but it wasn’t that far to the store. You stared down at your phone for a majority of the walk, not really lying all that much attention. People usually weren’t up still at this time so it was nice to be out and about when the city was still sleeping. 

You were reading a daily news article on your phone when you stumbled a bit and ran into someone. How the hell did you not see that?

“I’m so sorry, I-“ you looked up and your eyes locked with those familiar intense dark eyes that you’ve grown quite fond of. 

“You know, you’re really good at running into me. Are you sure you’re not doing it on purpose?” Ukai laughed at your clumsiness and you couldn’t help but feel your face get hot. 

“Absolutely not! Do you realize how early it still is?” You stuck your tongue out at him and he laughed again, continuing to sweep the pavement in front of the market. 

“So you were sleepwalking to me?” He leaned on the broom, lowering down a bit to look at you. “Couldn’t get me out of your head alllll night?” He grinned at you devilishly and you slapped his arm.

“In your dreams, Ukai!” You rolled your eyes. 

“Alright, sleeping beauty. Whatever you say.” He winked at you. Was he flirting with you or being facetious? You made up your mind that it was the latter. 

“You don’t have to make fun of me! I’m just cleaning today, I don’t have to dress up for that!” You crossed your arms with attitude and he shook his head at your action. 

“You’re doing an excellent job cleaning right now, that’s for sure!” He poked at you, and you wanted to hit him with your purse. 

“I needed to pick up a few things!” You said in your defense, and he nodded. 

“Sureeeee. I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

“You have cleaning supplies in there?” You asked him and he gave you a look. 

“Of course we do, it’s a store.” He teased you, and you grumbled, walking in after him. 

“I was just asking! I don’t peruse the cleaning supplies that often.” You said as he pointed to the aisle it was in and hopped behind the counter. You grabbed a lavender scented floor cleaner and walked up to the register. Ukai had some paperwork in his hands that he seemed to be mulling over. 

“Whatcha got there?” You asked curiously, leaning over a bit to find that there were some spreadsheets and.... plans? 

“I don’t know how I’m gonna make this all work.” He groaned out, leaning back and rubbing his temples. 

“Is that for the volleyball team?” You asked, tilting your head to the side a bit. He looked surprised. 

“You remember?” He asked, and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“If course I do you nincompoop, I was the one that told you to do it, right?” You asked him sarcastically and he smiled. 

“I guess you’re right... sorry I’m just a bit overwhelmed with all of this. I haven’t played volleyball in so long and there’s all of this budgeting and money shit involved, it’s a lot to take in.” He explained to you and you nodded. 

“You used to play volleyball?” You were surprised but with the situation at hand, it should’ve been obvious. 

“Yeah, I was a setter for the Karasuno Boy’s Volleyball Team!” He smiled and pointed to himself, making you smile. 

“That’s so cool! It must be pretty nostalgic for you to be coaching then now.” You said as you handed him the money to pay for your cleaner. 

“Yeah, nothing’s more nostalgic than digging in the back of my brain for basic accounting, I love it.” He groaned out, and you snagged the papers from his hand. 

“Hey! Kid-“ you shushed him. 

“First of all, not a kid. Second of all, this should be pretty easy, don’t you know I work at a bank?” You told him in a matter of fact tone. He looked a bit dumbfounded. 

“I’m an idiot!” He laughed at himself.

“And third of all, you know my name now! Use it.” You told him sincerely, and he smiled. 

“Kay, (l/n).” That made you smile a little more than it should have. 

“I can help you if you want.” The sudden offer kind of caught Ukai off guard. 

“And how would you do that? I would never ask you to.” He admitted, and you shook your head. 

“I’d be happy to help, and it won’t take that long! Do you have reports from at least three years so I can make comparisons?” You asked him, and he nodded in a bit of awe. 

“Yeah but still, I feel so bad.” He admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck but still handing you the paper. You appreciated the humility, but you enjoyed something like this, plus he really needed the help obviously. 

“I do need to finish up cleaning and obviously get ready, but I can swing by later and give you a draft?” You asked him, smiling. He returned the smile, his eyes lighting up a bit. 

“You’re really something else, kid.” 

“Not kid!” You yelled at him, walking out of the store with a wave goodbye. 

You didn’t notice the stare that lingered on you until you were completely out of sight, but how were you supposed to? 

You finished up your cleaning for the day, satisfied with your work. You sat down with the bundle of papers from Ukai and took all of the information in a bit. Comparing annual reports, income, spending, and inconsistent variables, you crafted something out of the mess. Poor Ukai, even a beginning business major would have to take a good chunk of time to complete this task. 

It wasn’t as easy as you expected, but with a few tweaks, you had a basic and concise plan of action. There were a few blank areas that needed to be filled in though that you couldn’t put at your discretion since you really had no affiliation with the team itself. 

You wanted to go down there and just ask him, but it was already too hot outside and you really didn’t want to trek over there even though it wasn’t that far away. So you opted for the last mans way out. 

You searched for the phone number of Sakanoshita Market on your phone and hit the call button.

“Sakanoshita, I swear Takeda if this is you I’ll beat you up.” You heard the familiar voice of Ukai on the other line. Giggling, you revealed your identity.

“Not quite, but I am calling to harass you, gramps.” You trashed him, and you heard him heavily Singh on the other line. 

“I told you, no more of that gramps shit! I’m not that old.” He complained, and you retorted.

“As soon as you stop calling me kid, we’re even.” 

“Deal.” You smiled 

“Anyways, I just had a couple of questions to ask about the team and where you would rather put more into budgeting versus what you would put less into depending on the team you have this year.” You explained to him while he listened. 

“You’re already done?” He sounded a bit surprised, and you couldn’t help but feel proud. 

“Well, it’s nothing sexy but I’ll be happy to show it to you later on. And you can edit it as you please.” 

“I trust you, Miss CPA.” 

“Oh shut up!”

“Can’t take a compliment? You’re harder to impress than I thought” Ukai teased you, and you were glad he wasn’t there to see your face. 

If only he knew you were already impressed.

“Oh yeah right, I’ll swing by later to Hoover it with you, kay Ukai?” You asked him playfully and it almost sounded like he choked? 

“Y-yeah, for sure. Come by around seven, I still have to coach those little bastards.” You laughed at that. 

“For sure, I’ll see you then.” You heard him hang up the line, and you sighed. How could someone’s voice be that attractive over the phone?

“Goddamnit!” You slapped your palms against your cheeks, annoyed at yourself for being this flustered and for having those thoughts. You printed out a few variations of your spreadsheets to take with you later and placed them by your purse. You still had a decent amount of time before you had to leave, so you relaxed for a bit and messed around on YouTube before taking a shower. It felt so nice to wash away all of the sweat from cleaning earlier. You ran a razor over your legs and underneath your arms to shave away any stubble that might have occurred within the past few days, leaving your skin nice and smooth to the touch. You didn’t know why you did, because it wasn’t like anyone would be touching your legs. It just felt really nice. 

You hopped out of the shower after a longer than usual time and wrapped up your hair, plopping on your bed. 

What would you wear? 

“Oh come on!” You complained are yourself. It wasn’t like today was any different. You didn’t have to dress up for him. You were just going over the papers that you had come up with and that would be the extent of it. It wasn’t anything special. 

But in the end, you said fuck it and put on a loose fitting t shirt dress and some sandals. It was cute but not overly dressed up. Plus it was hot, so that was fine, right? 

It was about 6:45 when you left to go to Sakanoshita with papers in your hand. You closed your front door behind you and strolled down your street, making a few turns until you were headed to the main road where the market was located. It wasn’t that long before you found yourself in front of the all too familiar store, and you pushed it open, hearing the chime signaling that someone came in. 

“You’re early.” You heard Ukai tell you, and you laughed. 

“By like five minutes! Would you rather me be late?” You questioned him with a teasing tone. He grinned at you, leaning forward on the counter. 

“You’re right, you’re right.” He chuckled at your statement and you noticed just for a second how his eyes lingered on you a bit longer than would be considered to be normal. Your cheeks turned a bit pink and you cleared your throat, laying the old and new papers down in front of him. He looked at them, then you, the papers again, and grabbed them up in his hands, placing them in a folder before closing it.

“Ukai, I thought that we were going over the paperwork? Wasn’t that the whole point of me coming?” You asked him, a bit confused by his actions. He smirked at you, his eyes meeting yours. 

“Yes and no. We can do that later. But for now, let’s go.” You looked at him a bit bewildered. 

“Go? Go where?” You asked as he ushered you outside. 

“You ask too many questions, (l/n).” He said, leading you out by the small of your back. You couldn’t help but feel your heart rate increase just by a little bit. 

“I knew it was too good to be true. You’re totally gonna take me in a dark alley and kill me.” You grumbled at him and Ukai laughed. 

“Absolutely. I’ve been plotting this the whole time. I can’t help being an evil genius.” He winked at you and locked the door to the shop.

“No but seriously, where are we going?” You proceeded to ask again and he shook his head. You followed his steps in the opposite direction of the store.

“It’s a surprise, don’t you trust me?” He asked you, a hurt look on his face.

“I don’t know, should I?” 

“Well I guess you’re just gonna have to find out, won’t you?” He grinned at you and you smiled, shaking your head. 

“I guess I will.” You proceeded to walk behind him, picking up your pace a bit to keep up. You admired that he had some pretty long legs that the pants he was wearing clung quite deliciously to. You mentally slapped yourself on the wrist for that one, and also for blatantly checking him out while he wasn’t looking. 

“We’re not too far, I promise.” He told you in a reassuring tone, and you ran up beside him.

“Not planning on killing me today?” He shook his head

“Not yet.” You stuck your tongue out at him. 

Before you knew it, you were at the destination. It was a sushi restaurant. 

“I hope this isn’t too forward, but I thought I’d say thank you for your help the last couple of days.” He smiled down at you and put his hand behind his head sheepishly. You looked a bit dumbfounded. 

“You didn’t have to... I really didn’t do that much.” You broke eye contact with him and looked down, a bit embarrassed but overall flattered. 

“You definitely did, and you can’t deny it.” He bent over, tucking his hands in his pockets and was now eye level with you. 

“It’s really no problem, I don’t mind at all.” You have him a smile and he returned the gesture. 

“So are you coming in with me or not?” 

“Do I really have a choice?”

“Not really.” 

You smiled as you followed Ukai into the sushi restaurant and you two were immediately greeted and seated at the bar. 

“I love watching them make the sushi, I think it’s so cool!” You said a little more excitedly than you intended and Ukai looked at you, grinning. 

“Getting this excited over sushi? That’s adorable.” You blushed and looked away.

“Am not! What are you going to get?” You question him, trying to change the subject and holding the menu up a bit, facing him on the swivel chair so he couldn’t see your face. 

“I have no clue. I think we should start with some sake though.” He gave you a devilish grin and you returned the gesture. You haven’t gone out and actually had a real drink in ages. Plus, a little sake never hurt, right? 

Your eyes fell back to the menu but didn’t stay there for long. Your gaze shifted up to the man sitting next to you and you gazed shamelessly while he didn’t notice. 

He looked different tonight. Ukai still looked relaxed in his demeanor like he always did, but still wore his intense gaze as he studied the menu that had his focus. He wasn’t wearing the normal jeans and shirt, however. He wore a loose fitting, short sleeved button up that was lazily tucked into some jogger style pants. He worse a pair of black, causal boots that were matte from continuous wear. Your eyes trailed back up, and you noticed that he had a few buttons undone on the top of the silky looking shirt, giving you a nice view of his smooth pectorals. 

Jesus Christ.

He was just so easy to look at and your eyes probably lingered a bit longer than you intended— you were just shamelessly ogling Ukai. His hair was in his classic pulled back style, held by a black headband to keep it out of his face. 

You wanted to take that headband right off his head and run your fingers through the long strands, tugging at them and pulling him closer, until-

“No!” You internally raged at yourself. This was no time to stare and fantasize, you were having dinner for gods sake. You didn’t want to weird him out at all. 

“Do you know what you’re gonna get?” Ukai asked the same question you had asked him earlier, and you had to think of something quick or else he might know what you were doing instead of looking at the menu. 

“I think just a salmon and a rainbow roll.” You said, placing the menu down in front of you. “What about you?” You questioned him.

“Salmon and volcano. You can’t go wrong with that.” He laughed and stacked his menu on top of yours. He marked down what you two wanted to eat and placed the order on the bar for the sushi chefs to start on. 

“So, what made you pick this place?” You start the conversation up, hoping to avoid and awkward silence. But that wouldn’t be happening. 

“I dunno. I’ve been going here ever since I can remember, and they have killer sake. Here.” He told you, pouring you a small glass of it, and you immediately started sipping on it, savoring the unique taste of the strong alcohol. You couldn’t turn down a free drink. 

“It is pretty delicious, I have to give you that. You would’ve totally been SOL if I didn’t like sushi though.” You giggled at him, and he glared a bit.

“We can’t talk anymore if you don’t like sushi.” You waved him off sarcastically.

“I am a woman of taste after all, Ukai.” You said proudly, finishing off your small glass and pouring another. 

“And a drinker, too.” you hit him on the arm lightly. 

“I won’t turn down a free drink. Plus it’s Saturday, and I have absolutely nothing to lose!” You told him, and he smiled.

“Fair enough, but don’t come crying to me when you have a hangover in the morning.” He told you, taking a drink of his own. 

“That’s exactly what I was planning on doing. Don’t you know?” 

“I guess I have no choice then.” He closed his eyes, facing the bar now. He showed the faintest smirk as he too finished off his glass. 

“So how old are you anyways, gramps?” You teased him, and he rolled his eyes at you. 

“And why should I tell you that?” He asked with a sarcastic tone, and you pouted. 

“Ukai, you literally saw my license. It’s only fair if you answer the question too!” 

“But that was for legal reasons.” He pointed out. 

“Come onnnn, pleaseeeeee?” You drawled out, leaning towards him a bit closer, putting your head on your hand. You saw the heat rising to his cheeks just in the slightest. 

“Well, since you asked nicely. I’m 26.” He admitted to you, and you shrugged.

“I guess I can’t call you gramps anymore, you only have five years on me.” You said a bit sadly, and he laughed. 

“I told you! That’s totally disrespectful.” He poked you, and you swatted his hand away.

“So is calling me a kid!” You rebutted, and he put his hands up in surrender.

“True, true. You’re right, (l/n).” You finished off your second drink of the night, and you found your food being placed in front of you. It looked so yummy!

“Enough with the last name shit, you’re my senior so please just call me (y/n).” You told him, breaking open your chopsticks and grabbing a piece of the rolled deliciousness. 

“I can deal with that. It’s a pretty name anyways.” He smoothed over, and you nearly choked on the rice. 

“Are you trying to woo me, Ukai?” You pointed your chopsticks at him and he grinned at you, giving you that intense stare that made your knees weak.

“And what if I was?” He casually said, and you knew your face was already bright red. 

“I doubt it, you’re just messing around.” You say matter- of- factly and he just laughs, brushing off your statement. 

“If you want me to call you (y/n), you have to call me Keishin. I don’t make the rules.” He took a bite of his sushi, and you shook your head.

“Now that’s just inappropriate.”

“So is staring.” He told you nonchalantly, and you wanted to end it right then and there. There was NO WAY he caught you. Well, maybe. You totally gawked at him for a solid few minutes. 

“Touché.” You told him, taking another swing of sake, already feeling the tingling sensation in your body. You definitely couldn’t admit to him that you were a lightweight. 

The dinner was successful if you did say so yourself, and it turns out you and Ukai... or Keishin had quite a few similarities. You guys liked the same shows, movies, and had similar taste in foods and a lot of the same beliefs. He was really fun to talk to and you couldn’t deny that you were very attracted to him, and that was an understatement. 

Three and a half bottles of sake later, you two had finished your meals and Ukai had paid, but not without you thanking him profusely and asking to pay. 

You found yourself to be a bit more giggly and more warm and flushed— the glorious side effects of being slightly drunk. You stood up with him when you two were ready to leave and you definitely felt the effects of alcohol affecting your motor skills.

“Woah, you okay there?” He asked you, grabbing your arm to steady you. He was a bit concerned. 

“Absolutely, I’m just a klutz!” You giggled, but your flushed cheeks told him differently. 

“Uh huh, looks like someone has a hard time with tolerance.” He teased you and you flicked his arm.

“I do not! I am a perfectly capable person!” You said a bit loudly and she laughed, shushing you a bit. 

“Alright, miss capable, let’s get out of here.” He told you, and you were pretty inebriated, but it was all fine. 

“Kay, thank you for the meal!” You told him and he smiled down at you.

“Anytime.” You two walked out of the restaurant and felt the cooler air hit your face, as the sun had set a while ago. 

“It feels so nice tonight!” You raised your arms up, trailing behind Ukai. 

“Come on slowpoke, let’s get you home.” He told you. 

“I can’t keep up with you, you walk too fast!” You complain, ungracefully catching up to him, snagging your foot on a jagged piece of concrete. You caught yourself on his arm, and Ukai steadied you. It didn’t really hurt, but you lost your balance, and that was embarrassing enough. Maybe you did have a little too much sake. 

“Woah there! A little more tipsy than we thought?” He laughed at you and you pouted.

“Maybe.” You admitted. You felt the world swirling around you, and you felt giddy and light on your feet. 

Your hands never left his arm, though, as you continued your now slower pace back towards both the market and your apartment. It felt nice, and you reveled in this feeling for a little longer until Ukai abruptly stopped you.

“Shit, (y/n), your foot!” He pointed out, crouching down to inspect it. You didn’t feel it happen when it did, but there was a nasty amount of scraped on the top of your foot and up your ankle, and it was bleeding a bit.

“Well that’s inconvenient.” You said with a slight slur, and started laughing at yourself. 

“Oh Jesus, I gave you way too much to drink. Come on, the shop is only a bit away. Let’s get that cleaned up.” 

“Oh come on, dad. I’m fineeee.” You drawled out. It was REALLY starting to hit you now. 

“No you’re not, come on, princess.” He teased you, and you followed him for the short walk it took to the shop. You approached the entrance and you swayed in place. Ukai stuck the key in and unlocked the door. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He told you and you nodded, now with time alone you realized that you were pretty wasted. 

Anything could happen at this point. You were totally sautéed. 

Ukai emerged moments later, empty handed and a sheepish look on his face. 

“Hey, so I couldn’t find the first aid kit in the shop, but I do have one in my place. Is that okay with you?” He asked, and you nodded, laughing. 

“Of course it is silly! You’re the one helping me. Lead the way!” You saluted him and he smiled, shaking his head. 

“Alright, it’s just upstairs but we can go around the back.” He told you and lead the way. It look you a lot longer to get up the stairs than you would like to admit, but you tried your best. And Ukai had no complaints. 

In his eyes, it was absolutely hilarious but also adorable. 

“Alright, let’s get you inside. He told you, pushing the door open. You took in your surroundings as best you could in your state. 

The walls were a tan color and there wasn’t much decoration going on. It was a smaller, but cozy place. He lead you into the kitchen, sticking you in front of the counter. 

“Alright, here you go.” He told you and quickly lifted you up by the waist, placing you on the kitchen countertop. You totally weren’t expecting that, and planed your arms on his shoulders to steady yourself. 

He was really close, now. You picked up the smell of his aftershave and cologne, with a mix of cigarettes of course. Your hands didn’t leave his shoulders, and his lingered a bit on you as well. The close proximity really showed how flushed you were, with half closed eyes from intoxication and slightly parted lips from being a bit numb. 

And he couldn’t move from that spot. Not that you were complaining. If you leaned forward a little bit, he would be just close enough to-

“I’ll be right back.” He said, cheeks turning pink as he lightly removed himself from you and you pouted a bit inadvertently. 

“Just for a second.” He reassured you, and you gave him a cute smile.

“Kay, ‘shin.” You slurred a bit and didn’t really get out his full first name, but it was worth a try. 

You didn’t catch the huge smile he had on his face as he turned the corner to get to the medicine cabinet. You looked down at your foot now that you were in normal lighting, and it did look pretty gnarly and you could feel it starting to hurt. Ukai returned a few seconds later with a white kit in hand. He crouched down do that he was eye level with your legs and feet now. 

“Alright, we gotta get this shoe off. I’m sorry I’m advance.” He told you and immediately got to work unbuckling the ankle, which grazed the cut. You hissed slightly in pain.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said, quickly slipping the show off of your foot and placing it on the ground. He quickly opened the kit and grabbed a towel from a drawer next to him, holding it under your foot and behind your shin. 

“This is probably gonna hurt a bit, hold on.” He warned you and you closed your eyes, squeaking out a pathetic “ow” as he poured hydrogen peroxide on the wound. That did NOT feel pleasant, even while drunk. 

“I know, I know. It’s okay.” He told you soothingly, and he removed the towel, holding up your leg a bit by your calf. The peroxide made it foam up uncomfortably, and you started bouncing your other leg up and down to distract yourself.

“Almost done.” He told you, waiting for the bubbling to subside. He quickly lathered some gauze with antibacterial cream and pressed it to your large scrape, wrapping it up. He kept pressure on it for a bit which felt absolutely awful. 

“Ukai, it hurts.” You whispered. He hummed in response and you felt little circles being traced on your calf from his thumb. It felt really nice. You stayed like that for a while, leaning your head against the cabinet behind you, dizzy and drunk. This could only go south. 

“Alright, let’s get you back home. You’re all better.” Ukai told you, and you opened your eyes. He smirked at you and laughed. 

“Wow, you’re really not okay. Note to self for next time: Don’t let you drink that much.” Your eyebrows raised at his words.

“Next time?” You croaked out. How cute of you. 

“Only if you want there to be a next time, that is.” He smirked at you and you smiled sweetly. 

“Kay, I think that would be great.” You admitted, and he helped you off the counter. You stumbled forward a bit, but this time he wrapped his arm around you like the other day. 

“How far do you live from here?” 

“Huh?” You asked him, barely understanding a word he was saying at this point. All you knew is that you were inebriated and tired. And he smelled so nice. 

“I need to know where to take you, (y/n).” Ukai told you a bit more serious this time. Apparently, you weren’t having any of it. 

“But you smell goooooood.” You said quite confidently, burying your face in his side. Totally by accident, of course. You were drunk. Ukai couldn’t help the surprised look and tinge of pink on his cheeks at your sudden affection, and he gave up at this point. 

“Alright, let’s get you down for the night. I swear you better not kill me in the morning.” He groaned, helping you walk over to the next room. It must’ve been his. 

It was simple. There were a few posters on the wall, a record player on a table with a TV next to it alone with a game console. A typical mans room, but it was definitely Ukai’s. You could just tell. 

He sat you down on the bed and knelt down, taking off your other shoe for you.

“What a gentleman. Although I didn’t think you were the type to just take a lady into your room the first time she comes into your house.” You giggled at your snarky remark and he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“Well you didn’t give me that much of a choice, (y/n). I’m not gonna leave you outside. I am KIND OF a gentleman.” You nodded enthusiastically and he snickered. 

“So a sleepover?” You asked, way too excited. He grinned at your childish behavior. 

“If that’s what you want to call it.” He admitted to you and you cheered. 

“Okay, but I’m tired, I’m going to sleep now.” You told him, and you grabbed the hem of your dress and lifted it.

“Woah! What are you doing?” Ukai looked mortified at your actions, and you looked at him innocently. 

“You think I’m gonna sleep with my clothes on? That’s nasty! I never sleep with clothes.” You stuck your tongue out and continued to pull up the hem, exposing the lower half of your body. He grabbed your wrists in a haste, a bit taken aback by your actions. 

“Hey, I have a better idea. Hold on for a second.” He told you, pulling your wrists down and the dress alone with it over your thighs.

“Mmmmkay.” You smiled up at him. 

He felt so guilty for some reason, but was trying to make the best out of the situation. You weren’t really paying attention but you felt something soft hit your face. You looked down at the piece of cloth that you now had in your hands. It was a heather gray color and was super faded. There were holes in the collar, but it was so soft. It smelled like him. 

“We can agree on that, I hope.” He winked at you and turned around. 

“You win this time, Ukai.” You told his back, and you stripped yourself of your dress and bra, throwing on the large t shirt. It would’ve been way too big for him too but it was still nice. You clumsily gathered your stuff into a small folded pile and burrowed yourself under the covers. 

“Already made yourself comfortable I see.” He chuckled at your cozy state, patting the big fluffy lump that was your body. 

“‘S nice.” You grumbled out, facing him now and emerging from your little cocoon slightly, face squished against the pillow. He smiled, brushing a piece of hair away from your face with the back of his finger. You hummed at the nice warm touch. 

“Sleep well.” He told you, turning around and starting to walk away when he was suddenly jerked back a little. He found your hand grabbing onto one of his fingers.

“Where are you going?” You mumbled out sleepily. He looked at you, confused.

“The couch?” He asked, and you giggled.

“Why would you go to the couch? Your beds here, nincompoop.” He couldn’t help but grin at your drunk insult. 

“I’m not sleeping here tonight, that’s not right.” He told you, and you looked up at him, pouting and giving him your very best set of puppy dog eyes.

“Not stop that, I don’t want you to feel poorly about me in the morning.” 

“But I won’t.” You tugged at his arm a bit, guiding him back to his spot where he was before. You sat up this time, patting the spot next to you. 

“I don’t bite.” You told him sarcastically. THAGS not what he was worried about. 

Ukai stared at the picture in front of him. Your cheeks were pink from intoxication, eyes half lidded and alluring. Your hair was a bit ruffled and you were wearing HIS shirt. It caressed the tops of your creamy looking thighs, which were peeking out from under the comforter. This was dangerous. 

“Fine. I’ll stay until you fall asleep, but that’s it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just go to bed in your own bed. Stop being a weenie.” The insults didn’t stop with you. He laughed. 

“Give me a minute.” He walked to his attached bathroom and you could hear some rustling. You closed your eyes and snuggled under the covers again. About a minute later, you could feel the bed dip beside you. The light turned off in the bedroom and all that illuminated the room was the soft glow of the moon. 

“You feeling okay?” You heard him ask and you nodded a bit pathetically.” 

“mmmmmhmm. ‘M fine.” You grumbled out. 

“I hope you won’t feel violated in the morning.” He laughed a bit, and you scowled. 

“Why would I feel violated? Nothing happened. And nothing will.” You stated, and it sounded a little harsh. But Ukai didn’t take it that way. You felt him getting closer in proximity. When you opened your eyes, you were met with his own and you didn’t dare move a muscle. 

“And what makes you say that?” You felt his hot, minty breath fan over your face. It was mortifying. 

“Because I don’t wanna disappoint you.” You would never have the audacity to say this sober. 

“And why would I be disappointed? He asked you, propping his head on a bent arm now. You didn’t open your eyes this time out of fear of the words you couldn’t control coming out of your mouth.

“Because I’m just not good at anything. I don’t know how.” 

“Elaborate.” Your eyes snapped open.

“Do you really need me to spell it out for you?” You managed to choke out. 

“I mean, you were being pretty vague.” You laughed. 

“Fuck it. I’ve already gone too deep. Sex? Can’t do it. Never really liked it, and it’s never been good for me. I have no idea what to do and it’s absolutely horrific. Now you know my darkest secret and I’m rambling.” You trailed off, and you knew you would regret saying that later. But Ukai’s stare never faltered. He looked intrigued.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed about it. You’re still young.” He tried to reason with you, but you were still salty about it.

“Says you. I’m sure it’s a completely different story. I’m just pathetic, I swear.” You pulled the covers over your head. 

“Now you’re just talking nonsense. And I don’t think less of you because of it. I think you’re pretty damn cool, kid.” 

“Not a kid” he heard your muffled voice from under the covers. 

“You’re right, (y/n).” The way he said your name in a tired voice made you shudder, and also made you feel better. You could feel yourself getting more tired from the alcohol and the day in general. 

“Now get some sleep.” He told you, resting his head as well. Before you drifted off, you muttered a few incoherent things, and Ukai could only translate a bit. 

“Sorry for being embarrassing. I guess I’m just stuck like this forever.” And he heard silence after that. You were drifting off and you swore you heard him say something, but it could’ve been your imagination.

“Not if I teach you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karasuno volleyball boys have entered the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long piece, whoopsie. I’m sorry for the lack of update, school is crazy, life is crazy. I’m sure we’re all feeling it right now. I appreciate every single person that’s viewed, given Kudos to, commented, bookmarked, or interacted in general with. It motivates me to keep writing this mediocre piece and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I am! <3

You woke up and you knew you were already severely fucked. 

You were awake, but you didn’t want to open your eyes quite yet. It wasn’t going to be worth the absolute massive headache you knew was inevitable. Maybe you shouldn’t drink that much, like ever again. Like that was going to happen, though. You were just really regretting it right now. 

Not particularly wanting to wake up yet as you could tell it was still early from the lack of light behind your still closed eyes, you shifted lightly into a more comfortable position. You snuggled into the soft, worn in comforter that was wrapped around you and inhaled deeply. It smelled so, so nice. L’Homme, detergent, and the slightest smell of.... cigarettes? 

Where were you? 

You were too afraid to open your eyes, terrified of the consequences if you did. 

Think, (y/n). Think. 

Last night. You went out with Ukai to go get sushi. You drank, and what else? 

You could tell by the throbbing pain on your foot that you must’ve fallen. 

Ah yes, you remembered now. You came upstairs to Ukai’s place because he ran out of supplies in the shop... but you went home, right? 

Wrong again. Your eyes now finally snapped open, understanding fully the predicament you were in. 

You had spent the night at Ukai’s house. Oh dear lord. 

What happened? Did you have sex? What if you did and he realized how awful it was? Did you just thing whatever you might have had with this man? 

You faced the opposite direction of the other side of the bed, seeing that you were comfortably tucked in to the covers. You stared down at the hardwood floor, now knowing for sure it wasn’t your apartment and this wasn’t some strange dream. 

Weighing the consequences in your head, you began to turn over as gently and quietly as you could under the covers. You were going to ignore your lack of pants for now, at least. Goddamn, what did you do last night? 

As soon as your turned over fully, you were greeted with the most wonderful sight in the world that you could imagine. 

Ukai was snoring softly, one arm bent and head laying on his hand. His hair was still pulled back and it looked like he had changed into some more comfortable clothes from last night. His eyebrows were furrowed just a bit, but he otherwise looked so peaceful. 

You sat up as quietly as you could, scooting your bottom up against the pillows. Using your hands as stabilization, you leaned forward slightly, thanking the bed didn’t creak. You lowered your head, looking at the sleeping man closer. He wasn’t snoring anymore, but you paid no mind to it. Ukai looked so relaxed, and the only thing running through your mind was to take off the headband and run your fingers through the blonde locks that were screaming to be free. He had a really nice yellow pigment to his tan skin, and his complexion was why you would consider to be perfect. He had those dark, intense eyebrows that gave him his signature grumpy man look, but you admired the soft and kind person that he’s proven himself to be. You caught yourself smiling a bit, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to stop nor really care. 

“You done starting yet? I have to pee.” Ukai grumbled in a sleepy voice. 

You squealed and launched yourself backwards into oblivion. He scared the living shit out of you, and had caught you on top of that. You had misjudged your landing and toppled over on the floor, back hitting the wooden pieces very uncomfortably. 

“Owwwwww!” You groaned out, rubbing your sore neck and back from the impact. All you heard was laughter from above you.

“You should’ve seen your face! Oh my god, it was priceless! And the way you just launched your ass back. You crack me up, kid.” You heard him roar out in laughter again and you knew that your face was bright red. 

“I’m really dying down here and all you can do it laugh at me? Great job.” You heard the bed shift and feet landing on the floor. Ukai walked over to your incapacitated ass and looked down. Your legs are a bit suspended in the air, leaning against the bed where you slid off. You were too enamored with the pain of the impact of the floor to notice that your shirt had completely ridden up. Here, in the dewy, fresh morning, Ukai had the absolute most visible view of your fucking panties. He looked a bit shocked and then embarrassed. His cheeks turned pink and you moved too fast yet again to pull your shirt down and slid off of your leaning support, landing on your tailbone this time.

“You’re really good at hurting yourself, (y/n).” Ukai grinned and crouched down, closer to you this time. You didn’t dare move from where you were with him being this close. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked you in normal conversation, which was just a bit shocking to you. 

“I’m... well, I feel fine.” You couldn’t help the knot in your throat when you remembered fragments of the night before, unsure of what truly happened and if you really messed things up. 

“Good. You were pretty drunk last night. You even messed up your foot.” He pointed to it, and you nodded.

“Yeah, I’m a mess, aren’t I?” You sheepishly said, looking away from him now. You wanted to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Ukai asked, concerned, and you shook your head, not making eye contact with him at all. You were mortified if it had happened, but you desperately needed to know. 

“Ukai, did we have sex?” You couldn’t believe those words came out of your mouth without a stutter, and you faced him with tears in your eyes. He looked confused and concerned. You were so nervous for the answer that you couldn’t control your emotions at all. 

“You say that like it would’ve been a bad thing.” He grumbled out and he sounded a bit hurt. Your face deepened in the red hue that adorned your cheeks, and you bit your lip. 

“I’m serious. Please just tell me.” You were adamant, and he probably realized at this point you were being serious. He cocked his head, still burning holes in the side of your head. You couldn’t look at him still.

“No, (y/n). We didn’t.” You felt a weight lifting off of your chest as the anxiety of the situation dissipated a bit, but the tension in the air was still there. 

“Good. I’m sorry for anything stupid. And I’m sorry for staying here. I promise I’m not normally like this.” You turn your head towards Ukai again, slowly looking up to meet his eyes. He wasn’t mad, he just looked.... conflicted. Yikes.

“You weren’t. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself even more. I don’t mind the company, though. It beats being alone.” Ukai gave you a small smile and you returned it gently. 

“Alright, let’s get you up. Your head is probably killing you and that hilarious fall didn’t help I’m guessing.” He said, holding out a hand for you to take. He lifted himself up and you with him and his momentum, and you stood close to him, staring at his face. You couldn’t help it, really.

“What? Do I got somethin’ on my face?” He rubbed his face with his hands. You shook your head, looking down in embarrassment. 

“No, not at all. I’m sorry.”

“Quit apologizing.” He grabbed your shoulders and stooped down a bit to be at your eye level. 

“I’m not annoyed, I’m not bugged, I’m not anything. I’m happy you’re okay, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all.” You couldn’t help but laugh. You were so thankful he was reassuring you, you really needed that. But uncomfortable? Never.

“You’re too nice to me, Keishin. I couldn’t be uncomfortable at all.” You gave him a big smile and he looked astounded. You were so close to his face, too. If you leaned forward just a bit, you would definitely...

“Now don’t give me that face. I’ll feel even worse.” His thumbs rubbed your shoulders comfortingly and you sighed slightly. 

“I should be the one feeling like an asshole.” You grumbled and Ukai ruffled the top of your head, messing up your hair. 

“Quit. Now come on, we still have to go over the paperwork and shit from yesterday.” Oh, yeah. You totally forgot about that. Wasn’t it funny what it was the entire reason why you got into this situation? 

Funny how things work sometimes.

“Ukai, where are my clothes?” You asked curiously, looking around the relatively tidy room, but your clothes weren’t anywhere. 

“Oh for fucks sake!” He ran out of the room and you heard him jogging down the hall. Suddenly, you heard the sound of a metal door slamming shut and the startup of a dryer. What? 

“Sorry, I ran your stuff through the wash last night so they would be clean in the morning... but you kind of prevented me from remembering to put them in the dryer.” Ukai said sheepishly, giving you a lopsided smile. 

“Wait, back up, what did I do? What happened last night?” You groaned, biting your face in your hands out of embarrassment. 

“Oh, nothing much. You just almost stripped, basically begged me to stay with you, and told me some pretty deep shit.” Your eyes widened. 

“No.... I didn’t.” 

“Oh yes you did, princess.” Ukai told you, smirking and crossing his arms. You just stood there, staring at him with your mouth agape slightly. 

“God damnit! I’m so so so sorry, Ukai, please forgive me for being awful.” You bowed to him and he chuckled.

“Enough, it was fine. Quite hilarious actually, kinda cute.” You we’re gonna let that slide. 

“But what did I tell you? When you said deep, what did you mean?” You looked down, grabbing a piece of your slightly messed up hair and playing with it. 

“That’s for me to know, and maybe tell you later.” He told you with a tone, and you weren’t having any of it.

“Absolutely not! You have to tell me. This is totally not fair!” You walked your ass right up to him and slapped his shoulder.

“Ow! Okay, feisty, I’ll tell you!” Ukai laughed as he evaded your attacks, which egged you on even more.You looked expectantly at him, awaiting his response.

“But,” he started, and you interrupted him there. 

“But what?” You whined, rolling your eyes.

“But, you have to come to the practice game we have today. I think you should see the team play, considering you’ve done all of this for them.” He smirked at you. 

“Deal.” You really wanted to know what you had told him last night, and this would be fun, right? Ukai just smiled

“Well, that was pretty easy.”

“Don’t call me easy, asshole!” 

“Awe come on, don’t be like that, (y/n).” 

“In your dreams, old man!” You huffed, crossing your arms and walking out of his room to his kitchen like you owned the place. 

“Not an old man!” He called out to you from behind and you couldn’t help but smile at the bickering. You really were pretty comfortable with Ukai; it felt like you’d known each other for a long time. And frankly, it kind of scared you deep down because you didn’t want to mess things up. Even if he wasn’t interested in you that way, it would be a shame to not see his beautiful face ever again. 

Really, (y/n)? Good lord. 

You found the stack of familiar papers in a pile on the kitchen counter, and you snagged them, heading over to the little two person table by the window. You sat down and heard footsteps leading toward the kitchen. 

“Coffee?” You heard him ask from the inside of the kitchen and you looked up. 

“Yes please.” You say timidly. You didn’t expect that one. 

“Mmkay. Anything in it?” 

“Just cream.”

“Atta girl.” You heard him say as he started up the little coffee machine on his kitchen counter. You laughed a bit to yourself and reorganized the jumble of paperwork to make more sense. 

In a few minutes, there was a steaming cup of hot coffee with cream in it placed in front of you that smelled absolutely heavenly.

“Thank you!” You said happily, grabbing the mug and taking the first sip. 

You might’ve been a bit biased by the barista, but this was he best coffee you’ve ever had. 

“So, what’s the game plan?” Ukai asked you and you placed your mug down, grabbing the three variations and laying them out in front of him. He sat down and leaned his head on his hand. He had an already lit cigarette hanging from his mouth to start the morning. 

“Well, I simulated three different ratios of funding here, here, and here.” You exemplified to him with the spreadsheets. Some of them had more funding for trips and less for extra games and vice versa. 

“Personally, I think this is the best one because of uniform cost and trip cost, but we can always just play around with the numbers or switch some priority. I’m sure fundraising will give more financial leeway as well.” You spoke passionately, and you didn’t really notice Ukai staring at you with an amazed look. 

You really were something else to him. 

“I agree with you on that, but I think we should just switch a couple of smaller priority items down here.” He had actually listened to you and reflected on your opinion, which made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. You couldn’t help but smile at him while he talked to you, comparing the different charges and staring at them in concentration. You could tell he cared about this team, and you admired his drive. 

“I can’t believe you actually pulled this off in just a few hours. It’s insane. You got one hell of a brain, kid.” You continued your stare at him, a bit dumbfounded by his kind words, blushing. 

“Same could be said about you. And I’m not a kid. Five years, remember?” You grinned devilishly at him, taking the burning cigarette from his hand that he was neglecting while reading and ashing it, placing it back between his fingers. 

“No.... no you’re not.” He stared at you, and you felt a bit vulnerable. You were now painfully aware of your lack of pants, your messed up hair, blushing face, and overall appearance that was less than flattering. 

“Just because I don’t have pants on doesn’t mean you can stare, Ukai.” You pouted, sipping on your coffee again. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He admitted his fault sheepishly, and you laughed. 

“No, but really, thank you. For helping me last night and making sure my ass wasn’t too busted. I really owe you one.” 

“Oh? So going to the game doesn’t count? I can cash in another favor?” He glared and smirked at you, and you regretted saying that. 

“I suppose... but it depends.” You say cautiously, and he nods, still adorning the same expression. 

“I’ll have to think about that one. I have something in mind though.” He said innocently, and your face burned annoyingly. 

“Just my luck.” 

“You got it, sweetheart.” 

You heard a beeping noise coming from the hallway, and Ukai stood up, putting his cigarette out. 

“Sounds like the dryer’s done. Be right back.” He told you, strolling down the hallway. A few moments later, you saw a piece of clothing being thrown at you, and you caught it gracefully. 

“Nice catch.”

“Nice throw. Now turn around.” Ukai nodded and spun around, and you stripped off the shirt you were wearing. It wasn’t conventional for you to just blatantly undress yourself in front of a man, but Ukai was different. Holding the old shirt in your hands, you shamelessly held it up to your face, inhaling the glorious smell of Ukai. You were judging yourself hard, but it was so worth it. Would he notice if you stole that shirt for later? Probably. It MIGHT fit in your purse. 

“Oh what the actual HELL, (y/n).” You thought you yourself.

Quickly, you threw on your now clean dress from the night before and paced over to Ukai, flicking his arm. 

“All done. So, did you decide on a final draft so I can get it printed for you?” You asked him, looking up at his thoughtful face. 

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” he told you, grabbing a pen from a random place on the countertop and scribbling a few things on the paper. He handed it to you and you grabbed it, nodding. He had a smug look on his face but you didn’t know why. 

You placed the paper in your purse that you had and Ukai walked you to the door. 

“So what time does the practice game start since it’s the weekend?” You asked Ukai.

“It starts at four today. Meet me at the store at 3:30? I’ll take us there.” You nodded to him, smiling. 

“I’ll be there. Again, Ukai, I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries or crossed the line. Thank you for your hospitality.” You bowed to him and he laughed.

“You’re fine, (y/n). No harm no foul. I’m glad I had some company. I’ll see you later then?” He leaned on the doorframe, another lit cigarette hanging onto his lips. 

“Of course. I’ll see you later.” You waved him goodbye and walked down the stairs. You felt awfully giddy for being so embarrassed, and dare you say a little bit excited for later? Whatever, you were going to go watch some volleyball and that was it. 

You smiled, walking the short distance it took you to get home, enjoying the early morning air. It wasn’t quite too hot yet, and you enjoyed it while it lasted. You climbed the stairs to your own apartment and unlocked the door, greeted with the empty room. It felt a little weird being alone after you just spent the morning waking up in someone else’s bed and sharing a morning together. Even though that sounded tremendously dirty, it was quite pleasant. And you were so glad nothing had happened between you two last night. You would’ve for sure ruined everything in your... relationship with Ukai. You shuddered at the thought as you set your bag down, pulling the paper out of it. You opened up your laptop to be able to do some final edits to the paperwork and you saw something scribbled in on the top right hand corner of the paper.

It was a phone number. And you audibly gasped.

There was no way. This wasn’t the number to the store, was it? You pulled out your phone and looked at the call history. It wasn’t. Could it be his then? 

You typed them number into the “TO” portion of the message and it popped up blue. It was a cell phone for sure. He must’ve given it to you for a reason. What a sly bastard. 

Would it be weird if you texted him right now? 

No, you decided to wait for now. You hopped on your computer and made the minimal changes required, double checking everything added up. It was all perfect. You printed it out and shut the computer, deciding that a shower was long overdue after your night out. You threw your phone on the bed, forgetting about that for now. You stripped yourself of your clothing, turning on the steaming water and washed away anything from the previous night. 

You leaned against the shower wall, contemplating. You were undoubtedly attracted to Ukai, and he might reciprocate those feelings toward you, maybe? It was he just a generous and kind person? You didn’t want to assume anything or get your hopes up. But it was just too damn hard when he was just so.... your thing. You remembered his outfit from last night and the bits of his chest you were blessed with. Something feral inside you made you want to smooth your hands over his shoulders and watch the shirt drop to the floor. 

You sighed at yourself, turning the water off and wrapping your hair up in a towel. 

“Enough of that.” You told yourself, pushing those thoughts away from your mind. You sprawled our on your bed and huffed, in a bit of mental turmoil about your own feelings. 

“Fuck it.” You told yourself, grabbing your phone. You still had your messaging app open, and you typed in a short message.

You’re slick. 

And not a few moments later, your phone buzzed.

Well. It took you long enough to notice. You couldn’t help but smile at the message. It made you feel a bit less crazy. 

Nah, I noticed right away. I just didn’t know what to say. You type out, and you can see the typing notification on the bottom of the screen.

I think your reaction was spot on. Make it home okay? 

Aye aye, coach. You snicker.

I guess that beats old man.

No, you’re still an old man.

You said it yourself, it’s only five years! You reminisce on the fact that you did make that argument earlier.

I suppose I did. However, that’s a whole ass kindergarten education!

Haha, you’re right, (y/n). Now you don’t have to call the store phone if you need anything. I’ll see you in a few hours then? He texted, and you typed your final reply.

You got it! 

You smiled at your phone. You couldn’t believe that he gave you his number. Ukai was so different from the other guys you’ve hung out with, gone on dates with, or have been with. You didn’t want to lose that feeling at all, and you didn’t want to severely fuck things up with him. 

You layed there for a bit, getting up and fixing your hair up so that it wouldn’t be in the way or get too hot on your neck. Looking over at the time, you realized it was nearing when you should start getting ready to depart. You threw on a pair of black leggings and a tank top with a cardigan. Simple but comfortable for the gymnasium and it covered everything, just how you liked it. You slid on your shoes and sprayed yourself down with some perfume, walking out of the door and locking it behind you. 

The walk to the store and now also Ukai’s place was familiar now, and went by fast. Before you knew it, you were in front of his door. You knocked, and waited. After a couple of minutes, you knocked again. Still no answer. 

“Weird...” you told yourself, pulling out your phone.

Before you could even start typing a message, one popped up from him.

I heard you knock, I’m in the bathroom, just took a shower. Spare key in the lamp, you can come in. It read.

“Okay then.” You told yourself and walked over to the lantern that hung by the door and found the spare tucked cleverly in the pretty moulding. 

You stuck it in and turned the lock, letting yourself in. 

“Sorry bout that! I’m running a bit behind schedule.” You giggled at his hasty sounding voice.

“No worries, I did get here a bit early.” 

“Starting a trend, are we?” You heard Ukai coming out of the room now, pulling over a white undershirt. You got to see a glimpse of his torso and pectorals, making your throat go dry. 

Fuck, he was yummy. 

“Sorry I like to be on time to things, you seem to struggle a bit!” You laughed at his rushes movements, throwing on the red matching jacket to the Karasuno coach uniform and grabbing his keys. 

“Ready?” He asked you, and you nodded, smiling. You two walked out of the door, replacing the spare and walked down the stairs together. Ukai led you to a yellow van, and you got intro he car with him. 

“Wow, I’m impressed. I don’t even have a car.” You told him, buckling in.

“Well it helps with the store and getting around. It’s nothing impressive though.” He grinned, starting up the old van and backing it out of the back of the building, driving you two to the school where the match would be held. The drive was relatively silent for the most part, but not awkward. You reveled in the air conditioned vehicle and watched the gorgeous hills of the landscape pass by through the window. You enjoyed driving, and being in the passenger seat was quite a treat for sightseeing. 

“We’re playing a different high school today in a practice game, so it’s not super official. It’s barely our second one, and the boys are super excited.” Ukai explained to you. 

“Which high school?” You asked him, facing him now rather than gazing off into the distance. 

“Nekoma High School. They’re pretty good, and we still need some work with our team. Plus we’ve kind of had a known rivalry between my grandfather and their coach now. I’m pretty excited myself.” You adored the passionate demeanor that he held when he talked about the game and you smiled. 

“Well I’m excited to watch you boss around a bunch of high schoolers, that’s for sure.” You giggled, and he turned to you, flashing you a smile. 

“Well get ready to have your mind blown. We have some pretty kickass first years on our team this year.” Ukai told you, smirking and pulling into the parking lot of the high school. 

“Ah shit, the boys are already here. Let’s go!” Ukai told you, hurrying out of the car and opening your door.

“What a gentleman! Thank you.” You told him, hopping out of the seat and closing the door behind you. Ukai winked.

“You ready to be amazed?” He told you, and you nodded. Ukai was hyped, and now you were too. You two reached the entrance to the gymnasium, and you both walked in. 

Holy shit. 

Flashes of dark blue and orange littered the floor, and you were in awe. 

“Nice receive!” You saw a tall, dark haired boy yell and ran over to where the ball was landing. 

“Send it to me!!” You saw another flash of their uniform and another extremely tall boy with a bun yell and he slapped that ball so hard it flew across the net and made the loudest sound you’ve ever heard. 

“Nice, Asahi!” A silver haired boy with the sweetest looking face cheer on. 

“Coach! It took you long enough!” A short boy with a bleached streak in his hair yelled, and they all collectively jogged over. 

“Yeah, yeah. The other team isn’t here yet so chill out. Daichi! How are we looking?” Ukai yelled at the first boy you saw, who looked to be one of the oldest of the group. 

“Well, were still working on the quick attack and receives. But I’d say we’re in pretty good shape.” 

“Alright! Work on serves and receives, and I want Hinata and Kageyama to perfect that hit. Back to work!” You stood there, a bit behind Ukai but not too close, hoping to not attract too much attention. 

“Oooooooo coach! Who’s the pretty lady?” You saw a ginger haired boy swoon over at you. He looked like a cute little baby, and you weren’t even offended because he was just adorable. 

“Oh shit, Coach! Who’s the babe?” You saw a boy with a buzz cut wander over to you as well, and you blushed at their forward behavior. 

“Cut the shit out, kid! I’ll make you run laps if I hear another peep, got it?” Ukai glared at then and leaned over, but they didn’t cut it off.

“You sure do pick them young coach!” A shorter boy with a blonde streak hollered, giving him a thumbs up. You blushed, hard. 

“Is she your girlfriend, Coach Ukai?” The same boy ogled and you laughed. 

“No, I’m not. My name is (l/n) (y/n). Nice to meet all of you. I’m sorry for intruding.” You bowed to all of them. 

“Nice to meet you!” All of them said simultaneously and you smiled.

“Well, if she’s not your girlfriend, Coach, I’m about to capitalize!” The buzz cut boy said, throwing an arm around your shoulder. You laughed, flattered, and Ukai walked over, smacking him on the side of the head. 

“Don’t be a creep, Tanaka! Now go run three laps around the court.” The dark haired boy, Daichi, told him and Tanaka groaned, removing his arm, starting his jogging pace.

“Until next time, (y/n)-Chan!” He winked at you and you blushed again.

You did not expect to get swarmed by a bunch of high school volleyball players, but here we are. 

“Not trying to be rude, Coach, but why’d you bring her?” A taller, blonde boy with glasses asked. Ukai smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

“Well, if you’re THAT curious numbskulls, she’s the reason you guys get to go on trips and have more practice games. (y/n) here helped me out quite a bit with the numbers and we have a solid budget.” He explained to them, and they all looked ecstatic. 

“No way! Trips? Like to Tokyo?! That’s so cool!!” The little ball of red energy bounced up and down and high fived the other shorty on the team. 

“Thank you, (y/n)-chan!” They all said in unison again, and you blushed, waving your hand in front of you. 

“No need to thank me! I’m happy to help.” You gave them a sweet smile. It was worth it to see them so excited. They seemed like some really dedicated kids. 

“Alright, that’s enough. Get your asses back on the court before the other team gets here!”

“Right!”

Watching them all play was amazing. You watched Ukai Coach the team effortlessly and with vigor, and it amazed you. 

“Pretty incredible, isn’t it?” You saw the silver haired boy from before day to you. You turned and smiled at him.

“It really is. You guys have some crazy moves. I’d totally fall on my ass if I tried something like that.” The boy chuckled sweetly at your remark. 

“We’ve sure got a lot of work to do, but I know it’ll be worth it in the end. Especially for us third years. We want to be able to get to play in Nationals and make Karasuno something to y’all about again.” He explained passionately and you smiled. 

“I think you’ll be just fine. Keish- I mean Ukai has a lot of faith in you guys. He really cares.” You crossed your arms, observing the team practice once again.

“I know he does. I’m just geateful he went out of his way to be able to coach us, especially after his grandfather left.” 

“He sure is something...” you add, and he laughed.

“I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Koshi Sugawara. But you can just call me Suga.” He held out his hand, and you shook it happily. 

“(y/n) (l/n), but you already knew that.” You grinned at the sweet boy. You decided Suga was your new favorite. 

“Hey Suga! Stop laying it on thick with (y/n)-chan! I know your play bro!” You saw the buzz cut boy... (Tanaka was it?) give Sugawara the stink eye and made the gesture “I see you” with two of his fingers. 

“Tanaka! Shut the hell up!” Ukai yelled and you heard a small “yes coach...” in response. You and Suga laughed.

“So how did you two meet?” Suga questioned you, and you decided you would indulge him. 

“Honestly, I just happened to walk into his store, and it’s history from there.”

“And you have a financial background?” This guy was full of questions, but sweet nonetheless. 

“No, I just work at a bank. It was easy stuff.” You admitted and he nodded.

“But still very nice of you to go out of your way. We all appreciate your help, (l/n).” Suga told you respectfully. 

“Ah, quit with the formalities. It doesn’t matter to me. I’m not that much older than you, you’ll make me feel old!” You groaned out and he laughed. 

“Fair enough.” You and Suga watched the rest of the practice until the other team showed up. The Nekoma High school players as well as their coach brought a fierce nature to them that you would have never expected. It was intense and a bit individuate g, but not malicious. You saw the older coach walk up to Ukai and talk to him a bit, seeming lighthearted about the situation. They laughed a bit and poked at each other as both teams warmed up a bit before the match. You saw the older man look back at you and say something to Ukai, who blushed profusely and was scrambling at his words, and you laughed. 

No one gave that poor guy a break. 

The older coach nudged him in the ribs and walked over to you. 

“Miss (l/n), it’s a pleasure. I’m coach Nekomata.” You shook his hand fiercely and smiled.

“Pleasure’s all mine. Thank you for letting me watch.” You bowed your head down slightly. 

“The Ukai’s really know how to pick ‘em. Let me know if you ever want to change sides, sweetheart.” He winked at you, walking away. 

Creepy! 

You shivered a bit shook it off. Ukai walked over to you, a bit worried.

“You good?” He asked and you nodded, rubbing your arms. 

“Yeah, just old men.” You smiled nervously and he put his hand on your shoulder. 

“He’s harmless, but if he gives you any more trouble, I’ll kick the old man’s ass. Right after we beat his team.” He gave you a signature smile and you returned it.

“You’ll do great. I’ll be watching.” You gave him a thumbs up. 

“All the reason to do better. Cheer us on!” He smiled back at you and jogged over to the sidelines a bit further away from you. The game commenced shortly after that. 

It wasn’t that hard to really get into the game. The tension was high, the players exhausted, and so many body slams to the ground you couldn’t comprehend the pain if you did it yourself. 

In the end, Karasuno didn’t win. It was almost hear wrenching to see them lose after so much passion was put into the game. But they looked satisfied with their hard work, but a little put off. 

The teams shook hands with one another and thanked each other for the game. It was almost... depressing. 

“Alright boys, back to the shop. We’re getting meat buns.” Ukai grumbled, and the mood instantly shifted.

“Meat buns?!” The ginger haired boy, Hinata, screamed and the darker haired one, Kageyama hit him on the head.

“You idiot, stop yelling.”

“But Kageyamaaaaa... meat buns!” That kid was so fucking excited it was adorable. Everyone was pretty hyped up about the food.

You all laughed at his antics. You really liked this group of boys, there was just something about them that attracted you to them. 

“Alright, alright. Meet me back at the store after you drop your stuff off at the school. They all agreed and you went your separate ways. 

The walk to the car was silent and you knew Ukai was stressed. You trailed behind him slightly, and he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking in a long draw of smoke, exhaling it with a groan.

“I really thought we had that one.” He said, leaning up against his yellow car. You decided to stand next to him, maybe a little bit too close. He didn’t seem to mind that your arms were touching.

“I think you guys did great. It was so cool to see that quick attack!” You grinned, reminiscing on the great plays of the night, and it was a close game, after all.

“I just feel like I’m not doing a good job... I want them to win. And it all starts with the coach.” He groaned, rubbing both of his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re a great coach. And a great person.” You told him, rubbing his harm comfortingly. 

“You flatter me. I’m really not that great.” You rolled your eyes, hitting him.

“Ow!” 

“It’d better hurt, now stop saying shit like that! It’s depressing. I think you’re absolutely great.” You jumped in front of him with a smile. 

“Oh yeah, how great?” He smirked, leaning down. He was really milking it, but you decided to indulge.

“Well, you took care of me while I was completely blasted on sake, you’re always nice to me, gave me a comfy shirt to sleep in, washed my clothes for me, bought me dinner.... do I have to go on or are you satiated?” You stood on your toes now, eye level with him.

He smiled sincerely, and it made you happy. 

“You’re really something else, (y/n).”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what they always say.” You rolled your eyes. 

“Now you owe me an obligatory meat bun, I’m starving! Let’s go!” You said happily, and Ukai deadpanned. 

“Who said I was buying you a meat bun?”

“You just did!” You stuck your tongue out at him and hopped into the passenger seat. 

“I can’t with you sometimes.” He said, starting the car. You just laughed.

“And yet, you still tolerate me.”

“Tolerating is pushing it.”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

“Shut up and buckle in, kid.”

“Okay, you grumpy old man.” 

Not long after some more teasing and poking, you arrived at the market again. It was getting to be evening now, the sun just barely dipping below the horizon. 

“Thank you for coming today. I’m glad you got to see us play, even if it wasn’t that spectacular.” Ukai said, turning the key in the ignition to shut the car off. 

“I thought it was wonderful. Thank you for bribing me to come.” You gently reminded him that he owed you an explanation. 

But that would have to wait, as you saw a group of very hungry teenagers waiting at the front of the shop.

“Coach! We’re starving, please!” Tanaka yelled and Ukai grumbled.

“Hold on you ungrateful child! You better not eat all of the food I have in the store!” Ukai yelled, jogging up ahead of you to go unlock the store doors. 

And you couldn’t help but let your eyes trail to his backside. How perverted of you. But you had no regrets, he had a great ass. 

“Is (y/n)-chan joining us?” Hinata said with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Of course I am! What did you think, I would ditch you?” You walked up shortly after, ruffling his hair. He looked just like a puppy. 

“You betray me, my love!” Tanaka said dramatically, and Daichi slapped him on the side of the head.

“You guys crack me up. Thank you for playing a great game today.” Your compliment made them freeze up. 

“But we didn’t win.” Noya said sadly, and you shook your head. 

“But you’re all pretty badass. I know you’ll kick butt next time.” You gave them a thumbs up as you all filed into the store. The boys instantly gravitated toward the back where the fresh buns were, and you walked up to the counter where Ukai was, leaning on the surface. 

“Here. I grabbed these before the boys could get to them. Eat up.” Ukai smiled at you and handed you a package with skewers of grilled meats on a bed of rice. You realized now how hungry you were.

“Thank you!” You said happily, opening it up and beginning to eat with him. 

Pretty soon after, the boys, all snacking on their food, came up to the front. 

“Alright guys. I know we didn’t win today, but it was just a practice match. We’re gonna have a ton more in the future, and I know we’re going somewhere. We just need to practice and refine our skills more. Can you do that for me?” Ukai said, and you admired his kind words to the boys. It must have felt good to hear those words of encouragement after a loss. 

“Yes coach!” They all said, finishing up hastily so that they could go home and get some rest. 

“Have a good night!” Daichi yelled, being the last one to leave and closing the door behind him. 

“That was so good! Thank you so much for the food.” You said happily, park g your full stomach. Ukai laughed. 

“Want to have a beer?” He asked you and you nodded. 

“As long as you don’t let me get wasted.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Ukai told you sarcastically, and you giggled, following him outside and up the stairs again to his apartment. 

He led you to the living room today, turning on a lamp that barely illuminated the room in the darkness, but it was cozy and fitting. 

“Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” Ukai said, and you plopped yourself onto the worn in couch, enjoying the comfy material. Soon after, a cold beer was placed in your hands, and you nodded in thanks, taking a sip. 

“Alright, Ukai. Stop stalling. Time to come clean.” You told him, crossing your legs and facing him now on the couch. He leaned back and sighed.

“I guess it was inevitable, but a deal’s a deal.” He put his beer down and cocked his head to face you. 

“Here’s a short list of things: you came in drunk as hell, I fixed up your foot in the kitchen, you couldn’t comprehend me asking you where you lived, and you crashed in my bed after trying to strip.” He began, laughing a bit at the last statement t and leaned his head back one the couch. 

“I’m so so so sorry, Ukai. I’m awful.” You said, groaning and sliding down on your back, head resting on the armrest and feet barely touching his thigh. 

“You also told me a few personal things as well before you crashed, and might I add, begging me to sleep in the bed with you.” He chuckled, and you were mortified. 

“Oh just spit it out, Ukai. It can’t get any worse than this.” 

“Ah, fine. You told me about your sex life- or lack thereof- or enjoyment, I guess. That you were bad at it or something. I was just appalled and don’t remember your exact words. But that’s what you said. Happy?” 

You didn’t. 

No. 

You couldn’t have.

Fuck!

“I don’t know what to say.... I’m so sorry. That must’ve been so awkward for you. I didn’t mean to complain or get personal. I’m a crazy ass drunk I guess. Now you know my nasty personal shit” You grumbled. 

“Not really nasty, you were just being honest.”

“But I pestered you with my personal issues, and I’m sorry for making things weird.” You told him regretfully.

“Nah, it didn’t bother me.” 

“You’re crazy, then.” You couldn’t bear to look at him now. You felt the couch dip a bit, and in an instant, Ukai leaned over your body, hands on either side of your head. Well, you definitely didn’t expect that one.

Now you had no choice but to meet his gaze. 

“Ukai.... what... what’re you doing?” You sputtered out, completely caught off guard by his actions. You were caged in by his arms, and you’d don’t dare move a muscle. 

The air was thick and you felt his breath fan over your face. 

“Ah, but (y/n). Your inner turmoil shows, which means you didn’t hear my response to your ramblings.” He smirked down at you. 

He was so attractive. You couldn’t help but gaze at him in wonder to the words that just came out of his mouth. 

“And what would that be?” You boldly asked, knowing there was no coming back from it. You just had to know. 

He stared at you intensely with his dark eyes, half-lidded. Some loose strands of hair had escaped his headband from earlier, but nonetheless he had a stoic face. You couldn’t guess his next move. No matter what. 

He smirked at you, and the next words that came out of his mouth sent you into a frenzy. In a deep, raspy voice, Ukai looked you dead in the eyes and said:

“I said.... What if I teach you?” 

You swear your heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now let’s just add a little bit of spice to that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please forgive me for slow updates! Work and school are unforgiving, but I hope that this fills the void that was the cliffhanger of the last chapter. Kind of at least ;)

You swore your heart stopped and you had just died right there on Ukai’s worn couch. He probably would’ve thought you dead if your face wasn’t flushed from what he had just said. 

“(y/n), you know.... you’re supposed to answer the question.” Ukai laughed a bit, softly and deep. You tried speaking, but the words came out as a choked whimper. You shifted nervously, now realizing how close he was to you. You could smell how lingering cologne, faint cigarettes, and musk. It invaded your senses and sent a shiver down your spine. You could be intoxicated by it, if you weren’t already. 

“I... what?” Was the only thing you could muster, breath shaky. You didn’t dare move a muscle. 

“Oh come on, do I have to say it for a third time?” He teased you, leaning down closer to your face. 

No way, was he going to....?

He smirked at you, cocking his head a bit. This wasn’t the Ukai you were used to. You were intimidated, but intrigued. The way he looked down at you made you feel so small, but the burning in your core contradicted the fear you thought you felt. 

“A third time? What do you mean?” You were genuinely confused. Ukai raises an eyebrow at your statement, smiling so fiendishly. 

“So you did hear what I just said. Lying doesn’t fit you well, princess.” He leaned even closer, lips barely touching you ear. 

“Last night, when you practically begged me to... sleep with you... I had asked you the same question. So for your clarification, I’ll ask you one more time.” His chest was pressed ever so lightly against yours, and his knee was positioned in between your legs. If you weren’t so vulnerable now, you would muster up the courage to just speak coherently. Instead, Ukai could probably feel your heart hammering against your chest like the nervous mess you were.

“Let me teach you. And I won’t say it again.” God, you could feel the desire seethe from your skin, with every breath, with every beat. 

“I.... Keishin. I can’t.” You turned your heeds away nervously, squeezing your eyes shut. You couldn’t let him ever know how awful it would be to be with you. He didn’t deserve that. Someone so inexperienced and untalented in the sexual field couldn’t please him. 

“And why is that, little (y/n)?” You could feel him lowering his face down your ear, nose and lips grazing your cheek, finally landing in your neck. He lowered his body more firmly on top of yours now, resting his head there. His breath tickled your sensitive neck, and his lips were so close to touching the skin there. His hair tickled your cheek and you could smell the fresh scent of shampoo coming off of it. Dare you say— it was heavenly.

“You know why, Ukai.” You finally formed your first sentence. You couldn’t bear it anymore. 

“No, I don’t think I do. Elaborate.” Every movement his mouth made sent shivers down your spine. His lips would occasionally touch your neck. It took everything in your power not to grab him by his hair and pull him closer, so he could be kissing, licking, biting there. 

Oh, you were so fucked. 

“You... I.” You stuttered, but took a deep breath in. 

“I’m no good. I don’t want to ruin anything. You’ve been so kind to me, and I enjoy being around you. Happy?” You huffed out, eyes still shut. You were mortified. You not only managers to humiliate yourself in front of this man drunk, but also sober. You were a real winner. 

You felt the weight (literally) lift off of your chest subsequent to your statement and felt a warm, rough palm on the side on your cheek, turning your head so that you were now laying facing up. 

“Hey, (y/n). Look at me.” Ukai said softly this time. No demands, no sultry tone. Just gently. You cracked your eyes open, forcing yourself to meet his own dark ones. There was no seriousness or mocking look to his face, it was soft, just like how he had spoken to you. 

“Now correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that part of teaching? To help you get better?” Now he was just being an ass. 

At his snarky comment, it rekindled your own sarcastic demeanor as you slapped his chest above you and pinched his cheek.

“Ow! What the hell was that for!?” You broke his suave streak and you laughed. 

“For being a perv, Ukai. Now stop joking around.” You tried to get away and breathe a little before you went completely insane, but your actions were cut short by Ukai grabbing both of your wrists with one hand and pinning them above your head. 

Well, it was worth a shot. 

“You think this is a joke, princess? Well, you’re harshly mistaken.” His fierce expression told you he wasn’t lying. You felt a lump in your throat as you tried to wiggle free, but with no avail. 

“You don’t need to answer me now, but just know that I wouldn’t joke around with something as.... precious as that.” He lifted his eyebrows at your absolutely shocked expression and you nodded. He slowly released his grip on you and you sat up a bit, still sitting on the couch with him.

“But why?” You asked, extremely curious about what the answer would be. He smirked at you again, leaning forward. His breath fanned over your face and his lips were just mere centimeters away from your own. 

“Depends on your answer. I don’t just go blabbering my secrets like a certain someone.” He whispered out to you. 

Oh you wanted to just HIT HIM but you would mess up his pretty face. 

“Well, then you’ll just have to wait.” You told him, sliding out from underneath him and off the couch. You grabbed your can and tipped it back, downing the rest of the contents. 

“I think I should head out now, it’s late...” you muttered, still embarrassed by what had just occurred between you two. Something that you would have never expected from a man like Ukai, but life was full of surprises. 

“M’kay, but don’t think I’m letting you off that easy.” He told you, getting up and tucking his hands in his pockets, following you to the door.

“Well I wouldn’t dream of it.” You said, looking up at him. His eyes looked heavy from exhaustion of the day and he needed sleep just as much as you probably did. 

“I promise I’ll think about it. I’m sorry if I made things bad between us...” you mentioned, and it made your heart hurt a bit to admit those words.

“Nah, if anything I did. I’ll see you at the shop still, then?” He leaned against the doorframe with one arm outstretched above him, the other resting on his hip. 

You should just spend the night again, make it easy.

“Of course you will. See you tomorrow, Ukai.” That would have to wait. You gave him a wave and ran down the stairs. His smile made you melt as you walked away, and you felt completely out of breath. As soon as you turned the corner out of sight you ran as fast as you possibly could to your apartment. The adrenaline coursing through your veins lit you on fire and you needed a way to release it. 

“Oh god, it hurtssssss.” You sigh when you enter the inside of your apartment, sliding down to the floor against your door. You hadn’t run that hard in ages, and you felt creaky like an only woman. Your heart still pounded though, and you placed a hand against the stressed part of your chest. 

“This has to be a dream. There’s no way that happened. I’m crazy. I’m insane.” The intense feeling you were currently having and the all to familiar feeling of reality hit you, confirming that this was not, in fact, a dream. You might be crazy though, that was still to be determined. 

Ukai, your version of one of the most beautiful and witty person you’ve met thus far, has asked you what could have only been in a dream. But it wasn’t.

This was unreal. 

You sat there, now in silence, really thinking about it. Of course you wanted it, that was a definite yes. But you also weighed the other factors. It weighed on you that the logical conclusion was to say no, forget it ever happened, and move on. 

But what was the fun in that? 

Maybe this is what you needed. It might break you away from the cyclical madness that was your life. You wanted to feel wanted. You wanted to just feel. And you have the opportunity to. 

But humiliation? Was it worth it? You know Ukai wouldn’t be the type to point something out like that, but you feel like you would internally disappoint him but would never come to verbal fruition. 

“I need a shower and sleep.” You groaned, picking up your body from the ground. 

You stripped of your clothes, throwing them haphazardly across the room, knowing that you could figure that shit out later. You tuned the water on, stepping in almost immediately after. The cooler water was no help in aiding your burning skin, it just made it more sensitive. 

Your entire body felt like it was on fire still. It was so annoying how the smallest interaction could trigger such an experience. 

You quickly finished up with your shower, heading straight to bed. Not bothering to worry about your phone at the moment, you threw it on the charger and called it a night. Even though your head was swimming with thought, you passed out from the long day and you inner turmoil. 

As soon as you walked into work the next day, everything seemed to be different. 

Now, nothing in the branch was any different. The people were the same, desks were still in place, the same people were there. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 

So why did you feel this way? 

Maybe it’s because you were different now. You had a different weekend, did different things, and were with different people. It was almost enlightening.

The day slugged by and you couldn’t wait to get out of there. You could tell how hot it was outside and you dreaded the walk home already. 

“Have a good day!” You tell your coworker and friend, waving her off. You just wanted to get inside an ice chest and sleep there, it was too hot outside. 

You practically sped walked to the store at the bottom of the hill. Ripping the door open, you busted your ass in so fast it probably would’ve scared any people if they were in there.

“Back so soon? Already have an answer for me then?” You look over to the lovely man sitting on the opposite side of the counter, tapping the end of his cigarette to ash it. 

“Ukai, it’s been less than 24 hours. Let a girl think!” You say dramatically. You could hardly say no to that face, though. 

He laughed at you, watching you slyly as you grabbed your usual drink.

“Doesn’t hurt to ask.” He told you, handing you your change as you popped the top off the drink, taking a grateful swig. 

“Doesn’t hurt to keep you waiting either.” You winked at him, waved, and sauntered out. The look on his face was totally worth it. 

Most of the week passed by like normal. Your store visiting routine didn’t halt, and you enjoyed making Ukai impatient. By Friday though, you felt bad. You were also pushing this way too far out and needed to make a final decision. You swore if you thought about it anymore it would send you spiraling into an existential crisis. 

Ukai occupied your mind all of Friday, causing you a few slip ups in the day. Nothing you couldn’t fix, but it was annoying. Today was also rather busy, and you had so much going on you felt like you were being pulled in all directions. Some people made you want to just scream. 

It was such a long day and you almost, ALMOST contemplated skipping the store today and going home to fucking scream in a pillow. But you couldn’t waste anymore of his time, now you just felt bad. You made the decision earlier today that you would politely decline his offer, and profusely apologize. You felt like shit for leading him on, if it even was that. 

You pushed the door to the shop, hearing the bell ring over your head, and you stepped into the lovely, cold air. At least one thing positive about your day. 

“Well, well, well. Can’t say I’m too surprised.” You immediately looked at Ukai with a sleeping smile. 

“I’ve made my return. Please, hold the applause.” You laugh as you walk directly up to the counter. Ukai gave you the look he had been giving you all week. 

“You look stressed, (y/n).” Ukai told you with honestly, and you let your cool demeanor falter. 

“Yeah, not the best day.” You walked behind the counter and hopped on top of it, sitting next to the shanking Ukai. To his surprise, you were really close. 

You rambled a bit on how your daw was and Ukai lit up a cigarette. He leaned against the counter, listening to you rant, nodding along to what you had to say. 

What you did next was totally by accident, but was it really? 

You suddenly reached your hand forward and plucked the cigarette from Ukai’s mouth. His surprised expression made you grin as you took a long drag from the lit tobacco, exhaling a cloud of smoke.You pulled it away from your lips, realizing that your colored lipgloss had left a print on the white tip. You smirked to yourself, handing the cigarette back down, placing it back in his mouth. He straightened up suddenly. 

“You know, smoking is bad for you.” He told you, walking in front of you so that he was directly facing you now, arms crossed. 

“Your bad habits are rubbing off on me, what can I say? I’m stressed.” You waved him off and he leaned forward in between your legs. He caught himself on the counter with his long arms and was in your face yet again. 

Oh god, this was so hard. He looked at you earnestly but with severity. He always had such an intense gaze and look, it could make you melt. The close proximity didn’t help your increasing heart rate, and the fact that he was positioned how he was.... well we can talk about that later. 

“Then de-stress.” You laughed nervously, looking away. 

“You know, I’ve been really patient.” Ukai said, gripping the edges of the counter harder, making you feel more trapped. His gaze never faltered from your own face. 

“And I need an answer, princess.” He wasn’t forcing you, though. It was more pleading, more demanding. And it made you feel so hot. 

Your plan wasn’t working very well. The desire that pooled deep within his eyes that he’s suppressed all week seemed to flood you as he looked intensely at you. His closeness, his smell.... it was all too much.

Fuck it all.

“Fine, then. Yes.” You told him, locking eyes with him. Hie widened in almost surprise but soon went back to a more hazy gaze. 

You didn’t know what you just got yourself into. But at this point, you needed to know. 

“I, uh... wow. I didn’t expect that.” Ukai babbled a bit, leaning away and rubbing the back of his head. You laughed at his sudden change of emotion.

“Don’t chicken out on me, that was the hardest thing I’ve done all week.” You hopped off of the counter.

“I’m not chickening out! You’re the one that waited a whole ass week.”

“I’m sorry for taking my time to think!” 

“Oh, you had to think SO HARD, little (y/n).” He teased you, leaning down to your level.

“I’ll be back in an hour, and fix your attitude old man!” You threw him a peace sign as you walked out of the door, leaving poor Ukai bewildered.

You didn’t know the last time you had done this, and frankly it was embarrassing. 

You spent most of that said hour in the bathroom, shaving, exfoliating, and making yourself look presentable in front of the mirror with what little confidence you possessed at the moment. 

You didn’t know what was going to happen, but you didn’t want any first impressions to be filled with prickly legs. 

You felt jittery, trying on and ripping off different outfits. You don’t feel good at all in anything and it made you want to rip your hair out. 

“I guess this works.” You’d aid, checking yourself out in different angles in the mirror. You had decided on something comfortable. Leggings, black slip one the resembled moccasins that were fuzzy, and a dark heather gray wrap around that looked like a short robe. 

You were comfortable at least, and at this point, you had no time at all to care what you really looked like. You grabbed your purse quickly and bolted out the door, not realizing how late you were from being both nervous and picky about your appearance. The man had seen you almost blackout drunk for God’s sake, and you probably looked a lot worse than you did right now. Speed walking down your street, you ran your fingers and fluffed your still damp hair in hopes that it would dry a little more before you arrived. You fidgeted as you approached the staircase leading up to Ukai’s door. There was no turning back now. 

You wanted this, no doubt. It was just so overwhelming to even consider the circumstance that you were in. But enough of that. 

You took step by step up until you were now directly in front of his door, wavering your closed fist in front of it, slightly hesitating.

“No turning back.” You whisper to yourself, inhaling, and then finally knocking softly on the wooden door. 

It made you (almost) feel better that Ukai immediately answered the door after you knocked. 

“Well, look who showed up.” Ukai said with sarcasm laced in his voice, and you couldn’t help but fidget a bit. He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe, eyes seeming to scan you up and down. You took the chance now to do the same, quickly checking him out. 

And you were so glad you did. 

Ukai wore dark grey sweatpants that were rolled up at the ankles with no socks. His chest and lovely arms were easily visible in the fitted tank he was wearing (more like an undershirt) which was black. It was something your primal side told you to rip off. 

But that could be saved for later, no? 

After about twenty seconds of awkward silence and stares, Ukai removed himself from blocking the doorway, gesturing for you to come inside.

“Thank you.” You said softly, removing your shoes at the door, stepping onto the clean floor of his entryway.

“So...” you started, not knowing really where to begin.” 

“So.... can I get you a drink?” Ukai smirked at you and you nodded vigorously. 

“Yes please.” You said almost too quickly, but he didn’t seem to care all that much. 

You admired his figure again from behind as he lead the way to the kitchen, opening up the fridge and moving a bunch of bottles around. 

“What’d you want? I can make pretty much everything.” You head Ukai’s muffled voice from inside the fridge, and you couldn’t help but retort.

“Anything to take the edge off, I swear I want to crawl out of my skin.” You didn’t really mean to be that brutally honest, but Ukai chuckled, pulling out a bottle of triple sec from his fridge, popping off the cap.

“Something to take the edge off? I can do that.” He told you in a low voice, and you gulped, face turning red as a tomato. He winked at you, grabbing a couple of glasses from one of his cabinets and pouring about two shots in each. He then poured in some sort of juice mixture in each glass, making it turn a sunset orange color. Looked pretty tasty to you. 

“You really need to loosen up, do I really make you that nervous?” Ukai teased, handing you the cold drink which soothes your burning hands.

“Yes!” You squeaked out, looking down. 

“And why’s that?”

“You know why, asshole!” You huffed, turning around and going to sit on the far end of the couch, Ukai doing the same. 

“Awe come on, don’t be like that. I’m just teasing.” He chimed at you, swirling his drink in his hand. You held your own cupped in between your two hands, looking at the drink intensely like that would solve anything. You took the glass in your hand, taking a swig if it at first. It was good. 

So you decided to down the whole thing in one do. It wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

“Woah there, (y/n). We knew you were an alcoholic but-“ 

“No buts! You realize how fucking nerve wracking this is for me? For you to blatantly say something like that? Just being me is a mess!” You grumbled out, putting your face in your hands. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to make you smile.” He told you, chugging his drink as well. You looked up at him, smiling a bit.

“Who’s the alcoholic now? Don’t think I didn’t hear all the bottles in that fridge of yours.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“Well it worked, no?” He said, leaning back and laughing.

“I guess it did.” You said. 

“What do you want to watch then?” Ukai said, flipping on the TV.”

“I don’t care. Pick something random.”

“Documentary it is then.” He laughed, hitting play on a random true crime documentary. You were totally a fan, and immediately immersed yourself into the show, thankful he suggested watching something. 

Your heart was beating so fast, and even the alcohol that was courting through your veins had no satiation for it. You felt the two shots the you had slammed in one go make you a bit dizzy, and you felt a bit more calm despite your pounding organ reminding you of anxiousness. 

“So, are you just going to sit there all night?” Ukai broke the silence, and you finally looked over at him. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“You’re such a weirdo. Stand up.” He told you, sitting up from the couch, signaling you to do the same. You nodded, pushing yourself off of the cushioned seat as well, standing a few feet away from him. 

“Come here.” He told you softly, and you thought you could just melt by the soft look he adorned on his face. Ukai held open his arms, and you tentatively walked up to him, hugging his middle and pressing your face against his chest. His arms encased your form, rubbing your back up and down. It felt lovely, and you’ve secretly wanted to know how an Ukai hug would feel. 

“Please don’t get so worked up. That’s not how I want you to feel. So just chill out and come sit with me, yeah?” He said, removing one of his arms from around you and grabbing your chin, tilting your head up so that you would look at him. He held you tight against him so you couldn’t move away. 

“M’kay.” You mumbled out, lost in the depths of his dark, serious eyes. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” He took the hand that was holding your chin and placed it on your cheek. You closed your eyes, smiling softly at the warm gesture. You felt more comfortable now, heart rate less erratic and cheeks left blazing hot. The comfort was short-lived, though. Ukai, still holding you tight, fell back on the couch, taking you with him as a result. 

“Ukai!” You squeaked, getting the air knocked out of yourself as you fell on top of him on the couch. He hooked his legs around your own, shifting so that you’d be laying across the expanse of the couch, but it was just on top of him. Ukai held you on top on him with his arms, legs intertwined with your own. You felt his warmth from underneath you, laying flush against his chest. Your hands were positioned on his upper chest near his collarbones from the initial falling, and just sort of stayed there. 

The lovely smell of just Ukai invaded your senses, and you were feeling more lightheaded than before. 

“W-what are you doing?” You managed to croak out, feeling more compromised by the second as you were flush on top of him, basically straddling him but more relaxed as you were laying down.

“You said you’d sit with me. Was that a lie?” He smirked at your expression of pure shock and embarrassment. He thought it was absolutely adorable. 

“I, but, yes. I did. But that’s no-“ 

“Oh, but it is. My lesson, my rules. Unless this isn’t what you wanted?” He asked you, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. 

“You got me there.” You sighed out, accepting your fate at this point. You couldn’t say you were disappointed in the turn of events, however it was a bit foreign to you. 

“Relax. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. You just have to tell me what you want.” Ukai told you, tracing circles with his thumb on your back. 

“I don’t think I can do that. I don’t even know what I want.” You sighed, leaning your check against his chest, shifting a bit so you were more comfortable and not completely crushing him underneath you. 

“Well we got through the first barrier. You have a large lack of physical contact, but you want it. 

He really just outed you like that.

“You didn’t have to be mean.” You wanted to just curl up and disappear. Was it that painfully obvious? 

“Now you have to figure out what you want. More specifically, what you like.” He drew a line with his finger up your back, sending shivers through your your entire body.

“Good luck with that one.” You huff sarcastically, rolling your eyes. 

“Well, grumpy. Do you like this?” He asked you a bit more earnest now, and your breath caught in your throat. It was heavenly being pressed up against Ukai’s body like this. It was serene but scalding at the same time. Your body ached with feelings that were nearly foreign to you, and you needed to satiate them.

“I do like it. A lot.” You admitted to him, and you felt Ukai’s chest rumble in a laugh. 

“Well then, let’s watch. Come on.” He told you, sliding you further up on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of your head and lessened the grip he had on your body, but still had his arms looped around you, placing his hands on your lower back, dangerously close to your ass. 

“Get comfortable.” He nudged you. Your arms were kind of in an awkward position. You were so bad at this you cringed. Carefully, you looked one of your arms underneath his neck and I’m the other rested bent at your side, hand glad on his upper arm. You were positioned so you could see the tv now. 

“I’m not crushing you, am I?” You mumbled softly, and you felt him laugh again.

“Not even close.” He said nonchalantly. You felt more at ease now. You were comfortable, warm, and a bit intoxicated. 

Embarrassingly, you felt yourself dozing off. It was a long day after all. 

Ukai could feel your breathing slow down a bit. You twitched slightly on top of him, and the hand that was on his arm gripped it a little. You were definitely falling asleep. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ll be all sore if you fall asleep like this.” Ukai mumbled to you, and you felt a small pressure on the crown of your head. It snapped, even though you were slightly exhausted. Ukai had kissed your head. 

Don’t freak out.

You jumped up in surprise at his action, hair falling in your face.

“‘M not that sleepy. Im sorry, I was just comfortable.” You told him, though your tired eyes betrayed you. 

“Your face says different, (y/n).” Ukai said, smoothing over your messed up hair and admiring your face. 

“You know, you told me to tell you the things that I like.” You began to ramble. Internally, you told yourself this wasn’t a good idea, but you couldn’t help yourself. The effects of the potent drink, sleep, and just anxiety overwhelmed you. You were being more bold than you normally were. 

“I did. And? Come to any more conclusions in your dreams?” He teased you, but you brushed it off. 

“First of all, I wasn’t even asleep.” You began, glaring at him with your tired eyes. He just laughed softly and let you continue.

“But, enough of that. I guess... I like it when you say my name.” You told him, and his eyes lit up mischievously. 

“Oh yeah, (y/n)? You don’t like my nicknames for you?” Ukai teased, and you groaned. 

“Now you’re just making fun of me. I was gonna say something else but now you’ve ruined it.” You poked, and he instantly regretted what he has just said. 

“Awe c’mon, (y/n).....” he drawled out your name. If you were standing your knees probably would’ve given out. You were in too deep now, you had to just go for it. 

“Well..” you started, shifting your body to where both of your legs were practically straddling his hips. You felt his chest tense up a bit at your sudden action. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. 

“I like your hair.” You told him. You had one hand planted on his upper chest and the other one picking at the loose strands that had fallen out of the headband. 

“Do you now?” He asked, basically whispering the words to you. He watched you for the past few hours you were there, unraveling right in front of him. You were more relaxed now, although the alcohol and drowsiness assisted with that. But you had to start somewhere, right? 

“I do, actually.” You said, giving him a crazy ass grin. Before he could stop you, you had looped a finger in the band and yanked it off of his head.

“Hey, kid, quit!” You threw the band behind you and Ukai practically launched himself up but was stopped buy the blockade that was yourself. You held up your hands in reaction to his sudden movement, and they were now pressed up against his chest again. 

Your breath hitched at the sight that was Ukai. 

His hair was disheveled a bit, but not pulled back anymore. It lay in waned down his face and the name of his neck. It framed him beautifully and you wanted him to wear his hair like this forever. His bleached bangs cascaded over his forehead and into his eyes now, and you could just gaze at this forever. 

“I keep my hair up so this shit doesn’t happen, princess. Now look at what you’ve done.” He steadied hi against him with one hand on your lower back, the other taking through his own hair, failing to keep the stubborn strands slicked back.

“Well I think it’s charming. I like this more.” You hummed, releasing your hold on his chest and finally fulfilling your purpose in life- touching his hair. 

It was softer than you thought it would be. Your nails grazed his scalp and you felt the man underneath you shudder, making you seethe with desire. His face was so pleasant to look at. You continued your ministrations on his hair, pressing your fingers into the tender parts of his scalp and scraping it gently, combing back his hair repeatedly with your fingers.

“I think I like this.” Ukai sighed out, opening his eyes just slightly to meet yours. His gaze screamed sultry and you couldn’t help but feel intimidated by it. You realized your position now, and you were flush against him, basically sitting on his lap. No, not basically, you were on his lap.

No turning back now, you supposed.

You held his head in your hands now from the back, supporting yourself. Ukai had his arms wrapped around you, settling on your lower back. Your eyes locked with his own, and you couldn’t find it in you to look away. Keishin Ukai held you in an immobile trance, and the bastard knew what he was doing to you. 

“So, what shouldn’t your first lesson be, hm?” He growled at you, almost possessive. It made you shudder. 

“I-“ you could barely choke out a single syllable until you felt Ukai’s right hand move from its spot on your back, pressing you further against him. He then moved it up the curve of your hip, to the name of your neck, and then cupped your face. His thumb was pressed against both of your lips.

“It was rhetorical, sweetheart.” Your face burned up and your body felt like it was on fire. Here you were, practically putty in this man’s arms, and there wasn’t a damned thing that would stop him from just ravaging your then and there. 

“Is it okay if I do this then?” He said, leaning forward a bit. Your eyes fluttered closed at the thought of the inevitable. You nodded gently, afraid that no words would come out of your mouth if you tried 

Holy shit. He was about to kiss you. And you weren’t ready at all. Did your breath stink? We’re your lips chapped? He smelled so good, you basically drooled. 

You felt a warm, moist pressure on your cheek. 

“Here.” He said after removing his lips from your cheek. His thumb was still pressed to your mouth. 

Ukai put pressure on your chin a bit with his hand and panted his lips on your forehead as well. 

“And here.” Then he kissed your other cheek, and your eyes opened slightly. His face was a bit flushed, but the look on his face made your insides flip. You saw his lips coming closer again but you remained still. He kissed your nose this time.

“And here too.” You giggled a bit at the ticklish feeling of his lops on your nose. You stared at him in wonder again as he dragged his thumb down from your lips, forcing your bottom lip to pout. His grip on your lower half tightened. 

“But most importantly, right..... here.” And he finally closed the distance that separated the two of you. 

Ukai pressed his lips against yours with a light amount of force, and you sighed against his mouth. He wasn’t forceful, or trying to shove his tongue down your throat. It was nice, and you made the decision right there that you wanted to do this more often. 

But just as soon as it happened, Ukai removed his mouth from yours, the slight sound of a kiss that you two had just shared the only noise in the quiet room. You made a small noise of disagreement from him moving away so quickly. Your eyelids opened in the slightest, gazing at him. 

“You okay?” He whispered to you, and you nodded. 

You wanted to kiss him so bad again. 

So naturally, you wove your fingers into the hair on the back of his head and squeezed gently, indirectly signaling to keep going. Ukai immediately noticed your reaction and molded his lips to yours again, this time with more pressure and ferocity. You hummed against his lips, which seemed to egg him on even more. He gently moved his mouth against yours, letting you get accustomed to the feeling. You followed his actions, repeatedly pressing your lips on his own. 

Ukai didn’t seem like the man to really open up or be sensitive, ever. But the way he held you and kissed you crumpled that image in your mind as you melted in his arms. Your hand still held onto his hat and you gripped it just a little lighter, using it as leverage to press against him, trying to get closer if it even were possible.

Ukai took it well. He groaned a bit against your lips and you shivered as he deepened the kiss. No too intensely, but his teeth gently tugged at your bottom lip. 

You don’t know the last time someone kissed you like this, if it even ever did happen. 

The possibility of that flew out the door as Ukai ran his tongue against your lip that was between his teeth and you unintentionally let out a small moan. You heard him chuckle and he pulled away again. This time, you were flushed, a bit more disheveled, and your bottom lip a bit swollen. You didn’t mean to, but you gave him a needy look when he pulled away, and you saw something ignite in his eyes. 

“Now you can’t just go looking at me like that.” He chastised you, and your hands traveled down to his chest now, palms smoothing over the lovely muscle there. 

“Yeah?” You questioned him innocently, and he almost growled, slamming his lips against yours once again. You hummed out as you continued to kiss him back, savoring the flavor of orange and the smell of Ukai in general. You were so lost in the thrill of it all that you didn’t notice his hands trailing across your hips and holding your thighs now. 

You only really felt it when he gave them a sudden squeeze and you gasped, causing your mouth to open a bit more. Ukai used this as an opportunity to graze his tongue against your own. It felt strange. Not gross, but just foreign. It didn’t taste like anything nasty, either. But it felt so good, strangely enough.

You weren’t a very experienced kisser, but you got the idea and followed what he was doing. Ukai was pleased with your reciprocation and continued to rub his thumbs in circles on your thighs and give them the occasional squeeze. 

It was you this time that broke the kiss, panting from the lack of oxygen. You admired his face in this exact moment. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he was breathing a little heavier. There was the faintest string of mixed saliva connecting the two of you, making it feel more taboo than it probably should have.

“You seem like you’re doing fine to me. Were you just lying to me to get into my pants, princess?” He smirked at you, leaning his head down and planting a kiss right on your neck. You gasped at the sudden sensation, and you wanted more of that exact feeling. 

“N-no! Asshole! Why would I lie about something that mortifying?!” You rambled and felt him smile against your neck. 

“I was just kidding, (y/n). I’m just saying that it worked.” He told you with sass to his voice and you couldn’t help but laugh a bit. 

“I see you’re capitalizing off of my humiliation.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it when I do this, then.” He nipped at your neck this time and you couldn’t control the lewd noise that came out of your mouth. You leaned back, shifting your body a bit on his lap. The groan that Ukai let out didn’t quite make it past you. 

“Sensitive, now?” Ukai teased and you couldn’t manage a sentence, rather humming in response. 

“Not that I’m complaining. It means I can see how much you like it when I do this.” He smirked, pressing his lips to the mark on your neck, smoothing over it with his tongue. Your thighs squeezed together and your hands pressed against him harder. 

“Mmmm.” He hummed against your jugular. He slid his hands that were previously in your thighs up to your hips. 

“This is okay?” He asked and you nodded. He chuckled and squeezed the flesh there, making you yelp. 

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, sweetheart. But you have to be comfortable with me touching you.” He moved his head level to yours again, looking at you through hooded lids, matching your own. You would scream if you saw the face you were making right now. 

“You’re so tense. Relax.” He told you, leaning forward and kissing your cheek. You tried your best to relax you shoulders and release the tension in your arms and legs, but it was really hard. 

“Guess we’re trying something different then.” Ukai turned you both on the couch so you were sitting properly on it now. He used the back as leverage to stand up with you still on him. 

“Hold on.” He told you quickly and you did just that, arms crossing around his neck as he supported you with his hands on the backs of your thighs. You crossed your legs around him for extra support.

“What... what are you doing?” You asked him nervously, and he just kissed you. You tightened your grip around him, pressing your face closer to his as he traveled down the hallway to his bedroom. With you still in his arms, he kicked the door open and closed it as soon as he walked in with a single foot. Ukai took you to the bed, gently laying you down on top of the covers, and you shaking removed your legs from around him. 

“Thought you’d be a bit more relaxed not on a small couch.” You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I feel like I’m going crazy, I’m so nervous.” You admitted, giving him a shy smile. It drove him wild. 

“You don’t need to be nervous.” He told you, and you brought him back down so that your faces were close again, and you leaned up, pecking him on the lips. He seemed a bit taken aback by your semi- bold move. 

“Says you. You’re the experienced one.” You teased him and he rolled his dyes at your statement.

“Who said I was experienced? I’ve never made such claims.” He gave you a smirk and you blushed. 

“I-I just-“ Ukai pressed his lips on yours again, stopping you there. 

“Shhh. I know. Just teasing.” He kissed you again deeply, making you squirm. Ukai reacted to every movement you made and chuckled at how sensitive you were being. You were still so on edge, and he needed a way to solve it. He broke away from your lips, kissing a trail to your earlobe, nipping it with his teeth. He lightly kissed the outside of your ear and then whispered a few words to you that made you want to sink into the floor.

“Don’t think, just feel me, and learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone who has bothered to read this has enjoyed it thus far. It warms my heart to interact with people that comment and see your feedback on my writing. I really love y’all so much for the kind words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steamy steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all I love you so much thanks for dealing with my bullshit. I hope an extra long chapter will make up for the absence.

“Don’t think, just feel me, and learn.”

Your body tingled all over and tensed at the same time. How could he just be so owed about it? You felt like you could just melt right there from embarrassment. 

Ukai felt you tremble beneath his touch, making him smirk down at you. He pressed his lips against your neck once more, biting gently at the skin there. You gasped at the sensation and pressed your thighs together. You felt a fire ignite in your core, making every sensation that you were feeling exquisite. He continually pressed his lips up the expanse of your neck, down your jawline, and he cupped your face. 

“You need to relax, (y/n).” He told you for what it felt like the fiftieth time tonight, and you couldn’t help but whimper a bit.

“It’s hard. I’m sorry.” You admitted to him softly and he responded by pressing his lips to yours, grunting as he shifted his body. Ukai pressed one of his knees to separate your legs slightly so that he was properly hovering over you again. You shuddered at the action and took a deep breath in, kissing the man that was on top of you back with a little more desperation than you’d like to admit. 

Even though there was so much tension int he air and obvious desire, Ukai still took his sweet time with you. He was never too rough or rushed, even though you wouldn’t really mind if he did act up a bit. Your lips melded with his and he bit your lower lip, almost sucking on it. You groaned at the sensation, hands trying to find something to grab onto. You gripped his forearms like a vice and you felt him chuckle against your mouth. 

“You have to be comfortable, sweetheart.” He mumbled against your cheek, kissing it after he finished speaking.

“I... am.” You panted, even a bit unsure yourself. You were comfortable with him, it was just really intimidating to feel things happening so fast. Ukai could feel it too.

“Then that’s your next lesson.” He smirked at you and you didn’t even want to see the look on your face that you had just produced. He just smiled down at you mischievously, and you wondered what he was up to. He didn’t break eye contact with you once as he lifted himself up once more, now fully in between your legs once he positioned himself. It was so embarrassing for you to be so vulnerable like this to someone, and you felt like you couldn’t move. Ukai leaned down again and captured your lips, this time his hands busied themselves. He started with your arms, leaning against you and softly rubbing them. It was a kind gesture, and it felt really nice, too. His fingertips grazed the supple skin underneath and you shivered from the sensation. Seemingly pleased with the reaction he elicited from you, he hummed and ran his hands down your sides, settling on your hips. He squeezed them a little less than gently and you broke away from the kiss, gasping at the sudden feeling. Your eyes fluttered closed as he continued his ministrations, now massaging the plush skin that lined your hips. 

“This okay?” He asked in a low voice and you just nodded, knowing that your voice would betray you. 

“Good.” He mumbled, delving back down to land a kiss on your collarbone, moving up to your neck. Ukai’s lips grazed your neck delightfully and he nipped and sucked the delicate skin there. You couldn’t help but let small noises escape your lips which egged him on even more so. 

“So soft.” He groaned, squeezing the flesh of your hips a bit more firmly now, making you jerk up slightly. You bent your legs rather than laying them flat now, causing Ukai to slide and press against you a bit more. His hands continued their ministrations for a while, all while working his lips against your jugular. You unconsciously trapped his middle with your legs, putting yourself in a bit more of a vulnerable position. Ukai didn’t mind, though. 

“Mmmm.” You hummed delightfully, enjoying the attention. It almost seemed too much, and this was barely anything in comparison to other.... activities. You’ve just never been this intimate with anyone, really. Sure, sex was considered to be intimate, but this was different. Personal would be a better word to describe it. 

You felt Ukai smile against your skin when he felt your legs tighten in response to his actions. Moments later, he halted his assault on your now angry neck and sat himself back up, your legs draped around his hips as he sat on his knees. He hooked his index fingers in the waistband of your leggings, lightly running his finger around the edge. It tickled your skin and made goosebumps appear on the surface. 

“These should come off.” The bold statement almost made you choke on your air. You looked at him with wide eyes and you could only nod slightly, mentally slapping yourself for being so damn anxious. Here, hovering above you and doing absolutely fantastic things to your body was probably the most attractive man you’ve ever seen. And here you were, being a pussy about it. 

“Ukai...I..” you tailed off with your thoughts, really unable to formulate a coherent sentence. He seemed unphased by your muttering, removing his fingers from your waistband and lifting your legs up by the backs of your knees, propping them up on him so that your ankles rested on his shoulders. 

“You what? Use your words.” He said gently, cupping your cold foot in one of his warm hands, pressing his lips to the arch. Your face burned and you swallowed hard. 

“I mean, are you sure? You don’t have to do this...” You told him embarrassingly, looking away a bit. 

“Am I sure...?” He pondered playfully, which made you even more jittery. 

“Am I sure...” he trailed off again, this time his voice holding a more sultry tone. He held both of your calves with his hands and slid them up the sides of your legs, landing on your hips again. 

“You tell me, princess.” He slid his fingers inside of your waistband again, practically ripping the right clothing off of your legs. You yelped as you were jerked forward slightly by his aggressive movements, feeling the cold air hit your skin as Ukai removed your leggings and popping them off your ankles. 

You supposed that was a yes. Maybe an aggressive one, but still a yes. But you had other things to worry about right now. 

You quickly grabbed the hem of your shirt, pulling it down to cover up what little space you had left. It was long enough to be a skimpy robe, but you were thankful for the coverage. 

“Don’t get shy on me now.” Ukai growled, pinching your exposed thigh.

“Ow! Asshole!” You slapped his wrist, releasing the tight hold you had on your shirt. He just laughed, swatting your hand away. 

Ukai grabbed the hand that assaulted him, kissing your fingertips lightly. You turned crimson at the gesture. And me smirked at you with hooded eyes, nipping one of your fingertips. He slowly removed himself from above you and sat against the headboard of the bed, patting his thigh.

“Now be good and come here.”

Jesus Christ. 

You laid there for a moment, contemplating combustion as you looked at him in awe. How could someone be so alluring?

You gulped, rolling over on your side and picking up your body so that you were on all fours. You slowly crawled to Ukai, closing the little space that was between you in the first place. You looked down at his lap, then back at him, and back at his lap again. Was he being serious?

“Dead serious.” He told you, as if he could just read your mind. You shivered at his demanding look, propping yourself on your knees and resting your hands on his shoulders. You felt your legs shake a bit with anxiety as you lifted one leg, swinging it across his legs and finally settling down right on top of him. 

“Was that so hard?” He teased, and you rolled your eyes at him, pouting.

“Very.” 

“Well get used to it.” His hand smoothed up your thighs and landed on the curvature of your ass, underneath the layer of your shirt. You saw his eyes light up and a shit eating grin was plastered on his face.

“Lace?” 

“Shut up.” You whined, and he captured your lips in a quick kiss.

“Never.” He retorted. He squeezed lightly, feeling the plump area give to his fingertips. You gasped at the sensation, making him laugh. 

“You hurt my feelings, (y/n). I’m truly traumatized by the slurs you call me.” He told you dramatically, and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You’re the one that took my pants off.” You pointed out, and he laughed, shaking his head. 

“You have a point. But how could I resist?” He smirked at you, a particularly fiendish look painting his features as he smoothed his hands over your thighs and under them to squeeze your calves. 

“They’re so smooth.” He complimented you, and you stuck your tongue out at him. He grinned and pressed his lips against yours, massaging your tongue with his. There was something so taboo about how it felt to have his mouth invade your own, but it was so, so good.

Ukai continued to kiss you with passion and felt your smoothed legs up, massaging them and digging his fingertips in all of the right places. It felt so much better than doing it yourself on days when you had been on your feet all day, such as days like these. 

You broke away from the kiss and sighed in pleasure.

“That feels amazing, Keishin.” You hummed out, leaning your head back in a lull. 

“You think THIS feels good?” He teased you, and you laughed in retort.

“Better than sex.” You joked, and he pushed his fingers into your leg muscle particularly hard at that. 

“Easy!” You yelped, jerking your head back up quickly. He gave you a grin, and then leaned to your ear. 

“I think you’re sorely mistaken, (y/n).” He told you in a low, baritone voice. Your shuddered at his comment, lewd thoughts flooding your mind and making your body react. 

“Oh am I? You seem like a pretty good masseuse to me.” You gained your footing and because more comfortable with joking around at this point. 

“Oh yeah? Guess I’ll have to prove it to you then.” You felt your stomach lurch as he suddenly pushed you on your back so that your head was laying on the pillows. You gasped as he then scooped one of his hands underneath you at the small of your back and turned you into your stomach. 

“What are you doing?” You asked nervously, turning your head so that you could attempt to look at him. 

“Shhh.... I told you to relax. You’re not very good at listening.” He teased, shifting backwards to sit near your feet, grabbing each one with a respective hand. He pressed his thumbs into the pads of your worked and tired feet, and you couldn’t help but hum ok pleasure.

“I think you’re weakening your argument at this point.” You groaned, feeling Ukai massage your calves and the backs of your thighs, rotating between those two spots for a while.

“No, I’m actually strengthening it.” Your face turned red at his implications and you’d let him lean forward, chest pressing against your back.

“I’m going to take my time with you.” He nipped your earlobe and leaned back up, continuing his ministrations. How could he just say that so casually? This man was insane. 

But you weren’t complaining. 

Ukai laid his palms flat on the backs of your thighs, smoothing them higher up and on the curvature of your bottom, smoothly gliding them to your lower back. 

“Inhale.” He told you, and you did as told, taking in a deep breath.”

“Out.” He said, and as you did he put some only his weight there, and you felt a magnificent crack.

“Oh my god.” You grumbled out, feeling less tense and more relaxed already. 

“Better?” He asked, rubbing his thumbs in circles where he had cracked your back and you nodded into the pillow, stretching out your arms above you. 

“Good.” He almost whispered, continuing to press his magical hands into the small of your back, massaging the flesh there. You continually let out moans of satisfaction, embarrassed at the noises but you couldn’t help it. It just felt too damn good. 

“Will you loosen this for me, (y/n)?” He asked lightly, tugging at the string that held your shirt together. You gulped. 

“It’s hard to get to your back with it being so tight.” He explained, leaning back away from you and rubbing the backs of your thighs reassuringly. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to-“ he cut you off.

“I’m not finished. Now help me out here before I do it myself.” You were glad he couldn’t see your face at that moment, or else he probably would’ve made fun of you even more. 

Even though you knew this entire.... agreement would entail teasing and a whole lot of embarrassment, you weren’t completely mortified by it. Ukai was more lighthearted about it and didn’t rush you, and you really enjoyed it. And that’s why you decided that you would be a little more bold and show him you weren’t helpless. You wanted to try to at least impress him just a little. 

“Fine. You win.” You gave him the benefit of the doubt and pushed yourself up off of your back, sitting on your knees with your legs folded underneath you. Talking a deep breath in and letting it out, you pulled the string holding your shirt together loose and letting it fall open. Ukai still faced your back as he watched you, and you couldn’t feel jokes burning into your back from his eyes. What you did next, he didn’t expect. 

You slid the robe like shirt off of your shoulders, revealing your bare back. Letting the garment drop off your body, your removed your arms from the sleeved and grabbed the soft material, covering your front with it. 

Ukai felt his mouth go dry at what was happening right in front of his eyes. The smooth planes of your shoulders were presented to him on a silver platter. His eyes trailed down slowly, looking at there your back folded into your hips, making him want to just squeeze you. 

“No bra? You little fucking minx.” He growled, reaching forward and grabbing onto your hips, making you squirm. You held your loose clothing tighter to your chest, not revealing yourself to him yet. 

“You complaining?” You whispered, and he chuckled, lust now evident in his voice. 

“Not at all, princess. Just surprised. Now lay back down.” He demanded, and you obliged. You showily sunk forward onto your stomach, probably arching your back up more than you probably should’ve, and of course Ukai noticed.

“For someone who claims to be as inexperienced as you are, you sure lay it on thick, princess.”

“Thought I’d return the favor.” You finally lay fully on your stomach, stretching your arms out again, inviting him to continue his earlier job. 

“You’re gonna drive me insane.” He grumbled, settling on your lower thighs, starting again on your lower back. 

“Is that a bad thing?” You sigh out, relishing the attention you were getting from Ukai. 

“See for yourself.” He growled, pressing his hips into your ass, making you feel something hard there. Gasping at his action, you realized.

Oh.... OH. 

You wouldn’t lie to yourself, it was flattering that you could make his body react in such a way. It made your stomach flutter and your core throb. He was so close, but so far from touching you where it would feel just perfectly right. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You giggled, and Ukai hummed, moving further up on your bare back now. This was the part you needed the most. Your shoulders and back were tired from sitting up all day with good, presentable posture and your tense muscles proved that point. There was a comfortable silence between the two of you as Ukai kneaded away the knots and tight areas of your shoulders, upper back, and put pressure on your spine. 

“That feels so good.” You basically moaned out, but you didn’t care at this point. You didn’t realize you needed a massage so badly. It was so relaxing to have him press his fingers into your back, rubbing away all of the tension that you could’ve possibly had before. 

“This should help relax you more.” Ukai whispered to you like it was a secret, leaning forward towards the nightstand beside his bed. He returned to his spot a free moments later, and you heard him unscrew a glass bottle. Not bothering to question him in your relaxed state, you let him continue. 

You felt a few droplets on your back, the liquid sliding down the curves. It smelled of lavender and something else that you couldn’t put your mind to. 

Ukai massages the oil into your back, and this felt even better than before. His hands smoothly glided over the expanse of your back, putting just the right amount of pressure to make you hum in relaxation. 

“Feel better?” All you could muster was a nod as you go more comfortable, closing your eyes and reveling in the sensations and lovely smell. You heard him laughs. Bit under his breath at your lazy reaction, taking it well. 

He continued like this for a long while, and you felt yourself getting drowsier by the second. Between the relaxing smell, tension relieving massage, and comfort of the bed, you felt like you were in heaven. Ukai noticed your elongated period of silence and you were so tired that you didn’t notice him stop and shift off of you. It wasn’t enough to completely wake you up from your almost- slumber, though. 

“You really are exhausted, aren’t you?” You were aware of Ukai’s whisper to you and felt his warm, calloused hand lightly touching your face. 

“‘M sorry, ‘shin.” You mumbled out tiredly, your voice betraying your competency to be literate. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t be sorry. You had a long day. I should’ve just taken you up to bed when you were on the couch.” He said lowly, caressing your face with his fingertips, tickling the skin there. 

“But it was nice.” Your eyes were still closed as you continued your conversation with him drowsily. You didn’t see him smile from your comment. It boosted his ego. 

“I ruined it, didn’t I?” You sighed out, face dropping a bit. You were actually exhausted and you felt like you had put a damper on the mood because of it. Damn Keishin and his stupid perfect hands. 

“What? No. We’re doing what you’re comfortable with. I’m just here to help you.” He told you softly, hands now traveling to your hair, combing his fingers through it gently. It felt heavenly, almost undeserving.

“You’re the best.” You gave him a drowsy smile as your nerves were at ease now. The stimulation on your scalp was a great relaxer, and you found yourself not fighting off sleep anymore. 

“Sleep, sweetheart.” And that was the last thing you heard from Ukai until you let sleep encapsulate your body completely, giving in to exhaustion. 

•••

You opened your eyes, not knowing what time it was. Seeing that it was still pitch black in Ukai’s room other than the high moon illuminating it, you figured it was still the wee hours of the morning. 

You had been in the same position in which you had fallen asleep in, flat on your stomach on top of your shirt. You were still bare chested, but it was apparent to you that nothing had happened yet. Ukai didn’t try anything while you were asleep, obviously. You were still completely shirtless, but it felt nice to sleep with no clothes, save your underwear. Those would have come off way before you had fallen asleep if it were up to you, but that would’ve been a tad bit inappropriate considering the circumstances. 

Your eyes fixated on the sound asleep man about six inches away from you, and it was a true sight to behold. He still wore the same clothes that he had on when you two were alone in his apartment (as if you weren’t right now, you were sleeping in his bed for God’s sake.) and you could admire him a little bit closer now. The tank top he wore accentuated the lovely muscle in his relatively brawny arms, and they were so creamy and smooth. His collarbones protruded from underneath the tank and underneath blossomed a beautiful set of pectorals that rose and fell with each breath he took. 

But his face was the best part. 

Ukai always looked grumpy, even a bit while he slept. But he looked more at ease now, mouth slightly open in a relaxed state. You could hear the faint breathing of a deep sleep coming from him, and it made you smile. His hair was disheveled as well, and he didn’t bother to put it back in the headband. Locks of bleach blonde cascaded over his forehead and dusted over his eyes, the rest splayed across the pillowcase. 

His even breathing signified that he was in fact, asleep. So you were safe to ogle as you pleased. 

When you were finished admiring his face silently, you allowed your eyes to travel down once again. His shirt was hiked up in just the slightest way, revealing his lower stomach to you. He wasn’t stressed, but you could see some definition on his lean figure, his stomach expanding and retracting witch every even breath he took. There was a trail of black hair that laid flat against his lower stomach, trailing underneath the waistband of his sweats. You felt your face get warmer as you stared at him without his knowledge at his groin now, seeing that there was a prominent bulge in a protruding outline. 

Would it be bad if you touched him? 

You mentally slapped yourself at the lewd thought, disappointed in yourself that you would even think about doing something like that. 

But what if he didn’t notice? 

You weren’t really versed in giving pleasure to men, though. Sure you’d given the occasional blowjob or handjob, but nothing to the extent of groping or just touching. 

The thought lingered in your mind and wouldn’t disappear. It was just so tempting, so close. 

You tested the waters by shifting on the bed a bit to see if it would stir him in his sleep. He didn’t react at all to your moving or the slight noise that it made while doing so. 

You’d suddenly remembered one of the dirty stories that Manami had told you one time while you two gossiped at work. She told you about a time when she sucked a guy off to wake him up, and it was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced. 

You wish you could be that bold. 

But in reality, what was really stopping you? Ukai wanted to teach you, to show you. You couldn’t let yourself have all of the pleasure and fun, right? That would be unfair. 

You chalked it up to that. Fairness and equality. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to at least try and impress him just a little. You had gone this far already, and the thought about doing something that dirty made your core tingle in anticipation. If you got caught, what would he do? 

The agonizing thought of him getting angry at you was truly unrealistic, you concluded. It was just making that first move that was the hardest part. You felt heavier than lead, but you picked up your body and sat upright. You were completely exposed to his sleeping figure, and if he opened his eyes right in this moment, he would see your naked chest.

Deciding not to let him have that advantage over you quite yet, you slowly put your shirt back on loosely and tied the strings together haphazardly, just enough to cover you up. You slowly scooted right next to Ukai, almost touching him with your bare leg, but careful not to as to not wake him at all. 

You really didn’t have a game plan, but decided that touching him wouldn’t be that bad of a start. Taking a deep breath in, you gently placed your hand on his groin, cupping his bulge ever so gently. He didn’t react, and kept the same steady breathing. Good. 

Squeezing a little bit more, you found him to be already almost hard. Your heartbeat raced in your chest and your breath stuttered. It was thick from what you could feel in your hands, and he wasn’t even fully aroused. 

Gently, you put more pressure in your grip and rubbed slightly. This made him twitch in his sleep, his leg jerking a bit from your actions. You pulled away immediately, but his eyes remained closed. 

You stared intently to see if he was feigning sleep, but you waited long enough to determine that it wasn’t the case, so you continued whatever this was. You placed your hand back onto the now larger outline in his sweats, seeing that it had hardened in the slightest, bit not all the way there yet. You supposed that would be a good place to start. 

Rubbing his dick through his pants with more pressure, the stimulation make Ukai groan in his sleep. The noise he made was so fucking hot, and you wanted more. You wanted to hear him moan and tell you how good it felt. 

Surprised at your own thoughts, you realized that you were trembling a bit. You needed to regain your composure. 

You had never really wanted something like that before, but something about this man made you feral on the inside. Just the thought of him made you ooze pheromones and you could feel your arousal, hot and slick inside your panties. 

Testing your luck, you caressed the exposed skin from his ridden up shirt, and you were pleased at how warm he was and how soft the skin was. Again, he didn’t wake, but goosebumps formed on his skin from the caress of your nails. 

Figuring you would be safe, it took just about everything in you to hook your two index fingers around the loose waistband of his sweats and making sure to catch his briefs, inching them down slowly and surely. They were tight against his body, and you were terrified of him waking up. But you couldn’t help nor stop yourself, it was exhilarating.

As you slowly and carefully lowered his bottoms, coarser tufts of hair appeared. He obviously kept it trimmed up and you were appreciative. You basically drooled and your took his pants down far enough and reached in gently to remove his dick so it wouldn’t spring out. As soon as you wrapped your hand around it to pull it out, you felt him twitch again, but no apparent rouse from his sleep. 

Removing it from cover, your eyes widened at the extremity. His cock was thick and decently long, standing proud in your hand. You could barely wrap your whole hand around it. A vein ran up the bottom of his shaft and spiraled halfway around the circumference to the tip of it. You gave an experimental stroke or two and felt how soft it was and how easily your skin glided across it. There was no way to describe it other than pretty. 

At your more prominent actions, Ukai let out a hum in his sleep, bucking his hips up and therefore moving his cock in your soft hand, begging to be touched. You wore he couldn’t get any harder than this, but he proved you wrong. The tip was an angry red and he became hotter to the touch. The blood flowing through him made his arousal more outstanding than ever. You couldn’t help but stare at the throbbing dick in your hand, squeezing it gently again, earning yourself another sleepy groan from the man of the hour. You knew he would wake up at some point, so you decided to stop being such a coward. Stroking him a couple more times, you leaned your head closer, breath fanning over his throbbing length. A trail of clear precum leaked out of his hot tip, and you stroked it a couple more times before enveloping it with your lips, flattening your tongue and sucking off the sticky liquid. 

And it was so worth it. 

“Mmmm... fuck.” You audibly heard Ukai moan louder this time, but he did nothing to stop you. He must’ve still been asleep. 

Note to self: Ukai is either a great faker or an actual heavy sleeper. 

Either option worked out in your favor as your worked your hand, swirling your tongue around his pulsating head, coating it with your saliva. Ukai was intoxicating. All you could smell was him. It wasn’t a gross or sweaty smell. The scent of classic bar soap and detergent lingered on his skin, but his own smell was most prominent. It invaded your senses, and as you descended your head and took his length further in your mouth, you were drunk off of it. You wanted more you needed more of him. As you slowly came back up and back down with the movements of your head, he whimpered. You wondered what he was dreaming about. 

Careful not to catch him with your teeth, you lubricated his whole length with your saliva, making it even more easier to suck him off. It was a power trip, really. Knowing that at any moment he would wake up, only to find you drooling on his dick in between his legs. Just the thought of it made your core tingle in anticipation, and you continued to bob your head at a slow pace, one hand flat against his stomach to stabilize yourself. 

You were so enamored with what you were doing that you didn’t notice Ukai’s whimpers and moans discontinue, but your eyes snapped open and you were torn from your little daydream when you felt a hand snake in your hair and gently grip your locks. 

“Oh my god.” You heard Ukai groan out, and you knew you were caught and severely fucked. And that could go two different ways. 

You almost choked in reaction to being caught and ballets your actions and you felt him gently tug at your hair, pulling you up from his dick. Trails of saliva and drool cascaded and connected with him from your mouth, slightly agape. He turned your head, making you look at him. Your face burned red, and he could probably tell that you were mortified, but your facial expression said different. 

Ukai stared at you with shock on his face. Your eyes were half- lidded and dark and your mouth was barely opened, tongue slightly stuck out and lips puffy. His ears and cheeks turned pink at the erotic sight.

“Well, I didn’t expect that one.” He began, and you pouted at him, lips glistening with saliva. 

“Didn’t like it? I’ll stop.” You told him with a bit of sarcasm laced in your voice, starting to pull away but you were stopped by the force of his hand keeping you still. 

“Now I didn’t say that, dollface. Just surprised.” He took his bottom lip in between his teeth, contemplating. 

“Good surprised or bad surprised?” You whispered out, breaking eye contact with him, shame beginning to flood your features.

“Holy fuck, (y/n). Good surprised.” He sighed out, and you looked down at his dick again, and it looked more red than before, practically begging to be touched. 

“Then why did you stop me?” You leaned down, using every bit of confidence you could muster, flattening your tongue against the side of his shaft, licking a stripe up the side, stopping at the tip to collect the liquid slick oozing out.

“Fuck..... oh my god.” Ukai threw his head back on the pillow, his fingers gripping your hair a bit tighter in reaction to what you had just done to him. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He growled, pushing your head down with encouraging pressure as you enveloped him again, sinking your head down to accommodate his length in your wet mouth. 

“I stopped you...fuck... because I want you to know how good your pretty little mouth feels around my cock.” By his reaction, you counted this as a win. You must’ve been okay at this, and you just did what felt right. Sucking your lips over your teeth, you bobbed your head up and down again, satiating the painful throbs that emitted from Ukai’s dick. 

“Holy fuck, princess.” Ukai groaned out, and it just egged you on even more. You moaned onto him, and you felt him shiver at the sensation.

“Sucking me off while I’m asleep... who’s the dirty one now?” He teased you, and you blushed even more if that was possible. You were glad your eyes were closed so you wouldn’t have to look at him while doing such a lewd act now that he was aware. 

But holy shit, having him moan and grip your hair was a major turn on, and it motivated you to do whatever it took to pleasure him. 

You continued your onslaught of moving your head, sucking, licking, and moving your tongue on his dick and you could tell he was holding back from just fucking your face by his restrained bucks into your mouth. It was hot. 

“Hah.... fuck. You feel so good, (y/n).” Hearing him groan out your name made your core throb, and you picked up your pace, surprising Ukai. His other hand made its way to your ass, squeezing it hard a couple of times, and slapping it. You moaned on his dick again and you heard him chuckle. 

“God, you’re such a tease. You’re so beautiful, blowing me so well.” You groaned at his compliment, and it turned you on even more. He was a little too good at this. 

You felt his dick twitch in your mouth, and Ukai let out a choked moan. You slackened your mouth more, speeding up and letting his dick hit the back of your throat. 

“Wait.... fuck. (y/n). I’m close, stop, or else....” He gently tugged you off of him again, but you weren’t having any of that. 

Thanks for the consideration, Ukai. 

You shoved your head down against his grip, moaning on his cock as you sped up, feeling him near his end. He hardened more in your mouth, and he started twitching. 

“Wait! Fuck. No, (y/n), you can’t. I- I’m gonna...” He could barely finish his sentence, the sensations overwhelming his senses. He threw his head back against the pillow, and it was too late. You slid your mouth down on him one final time and you felt hot spurts of cum fill the back of your mouth, and Ukai bucked his hips, his cock hitting your throat. You didn’t gag, but it was a little uncomfortable. But holy shit was it worth it. 

“Mmmmm... fuck, baby.” He hummed out, panting heavily as he finished in your mouth. The noises he made were so attractive and you wanted to hear more of him. Just knowing that you made him feel good was almost satisfying enough, but the painful throb that emitted from your legs said otherwise. You groaned against him, swallowing the slightly salty slick, making sure to clean it up so there wouldn’t be a mess. 

You let his dick pop off your lips and you panted heavily, relishing in the oxygen you didn’t realize you were lacking. You rested your head gently against his lower stomach, eyes barely open but staring at his flushed face. He glowed in his post orgasm bliss, eyes shut and breathing heavy, groans mixed in. Your mouth was slightly agape, jaw a bit sore and slack from what you had just done, lips swollen and glistening with saliva. 

Ukai’s eyes fluttered open and he gave you a soft smile which made your stomach do flips. 

“What was that?” He smirked at you, regaining his composure. Your face was too numb to react though. You rolled your eyes and pushed yourself up and off of him, sitting up. You wrapped your arms around your middle, a little more insecure now. Ukai pulled his pants back up, sighing. 

“I.... don’t know. I’m sorry if I did something wrong.” You mumbled, looking down at the crumpled sheets below you. You realized the severity of what you had just done, but it was so worth it. 

“Something wrong? Fuck no.” You saw in your peripheral that he was sitting himself up, and he was suddenly in front of you. He cupped your face in his hands, tilting your head so that you would look at him now. He looked intensely into your eyes, and you were surprised to see them dark and almost feral instead of tired now, and he hungrily pressed his mouth against yours.

“Your turn.” He smirked as he broke the sweet kiss, pushing you on your back aggressively so that your head it the pillows. 

“Ukai, wait, you don’t have to.” He cut you off with another hungry kiss.

“Oh yes I do. And there’s nothing you can do or say to stop me. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” His long hair tickled your face and you closed your eyes, succumbing to his words. Your skin was flushed and your body was so oversensitized. You didn’t know if you could handle anything more. 

“Now just relax, (y/n). I’m going to make you feel so good.” Ukai’s words made you throb, and you pressed your legs together to try to ease some of the tension. You heard him chuckle from above you, and he pressed open your legs with his hands, positioning himself in between them. He bent down and kissed you once more, and you leaned into him, the pressure telling him to go ahead.

“So needy. And you’re more awake now, so even better, you little tease.” He growled, moving his mouth to your sensitive neck, nibbling on the skin. 

“Mmmmm.” You hummed out, melting under him. His hands slid under your shirt onto your stomach, and he hooked his finger around the knot that loosely held the shirt closed.

“Can I?” He asked, and you nodded shakily. He took his time, littering your neck with kisses as he undid the knot fully, pulling open your shirt and revealing your chest to him. He pulled away, looking at your disheveled form. His eyes trailed to your exposed body, drinking in the sight of your breasts. His eyes were wide and lustful.

“Perfect.” Was all he said, sliding his hands from your ribcage to cup both of the mounds in his hands, feeling how dense and heavy they were in them. Your back arched into his touch, the feeling almost overwhelming. It had been so long since another had touched you like this, but nothing compared to Ukai. He was electrifying but also gentle. He kneaded them in his hands, descending his mouth onto one of the pert nipples that were erect from your arousal.

“Oh my god.” Your hands flew to his hair, gripping it as he sucked the bud. It felt so fucking good, you just wanted him to do this forever. Pleased with your reaction, Ukai took the nipple between his teeth and nibbled on it, coaxing pleasurable mewls from you. 

“More.” You breathlessly said and you felt him grin against your breast. You couldn’t believe the noises you were making or the words coming out of your mouth, but you couldn’t stop yourself. You pressed his face into your chest lightly, begging him to do something about the almost painful throbbing in between your legs. His mouth popped off your nipple and he stared at your pleasured face. 

“More? Elaborate, princess. Remember you have to tell me what you like.” He teased you, and you were so frustrated that you didn’t care about the embarrassment or humiliation of being so dirty. 

“Please.... Keishin. Touch me.” You opened your eyes when you spoke to him, face flushed and your expression needy. He cocked his head, a devilish grin painting his lips.

“But I am touching you.” He squeezed the breasts that filled his hands again with a little more pressure and you moaned. You grabbed his wrist and shakily removed his hand. He let you guide it down your stomach and to the space in between your legs that was begging to be touched. 

“You’re a fucking prick, you know?” You huffed out, and you heard him laugh. 

“Just doing my job. So here?” He asked you huskily, two fingers pressing against your clothes core, making you jump. 

“Y-yes.” You threw your head back as he began rubbing you through your now soaked panties.

“Fuck, (y/n). You’re soaked.” He groaned, sliding his hand up and dipping it below your underwear, smoothing over your hairless mound. His pointer and middle finger found your sensitive and swollen clit, soaked from your arousal. 

“So wet for me. Did it turn you on this much just by sucking me off? Poor little (y/n).” He grinned at your pleasure stricken face, and you threw your head back, moaning. 

“Is this where it hurts?” He leaned down, kissing the shell of your ear. His languid pace turned faster now, stimulating the bundle of nerves intensely as he rubbed in circles with ease. 

“Hurts so bad that you need me to take care of it?” He licked your neck and you wanted to scream. 

“Ukai!” You squealed as he stopped, sliding his fingers down to your puckered opening. 

“Does it hurt here too, baby? Do I need to make you feel better? You’re so sensitive, I can’t fucking believe it.” He pressed his middle finger up against your entrance, and your arms flew to his biceps, digging your nails into them. 

“You’re so pretty underneath me, I could watch you squirm and moan my name all fucking night.” He pressed the digit further into you now, watching your face as you unraveled underneath him. He drank in your vulnerability, relishing in your glow and need for him to touch you, to do anything to release the pressure. 

“Please Ukai, I need you to do something. Please. It almost hurts. Anything, please.” You begged, cracking opening your eyes barely, looking at him with so much need. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely. You’ve been so good for me tonight. Even though you woke me up.” He praised you, finally sinking his finger all the way into you. You cried out at the pressure, feeling it curve up inside of you, hitting just the right spot. Whimpering, your hips bucked against his hand, begging for more. Anything. The stretch of his finger felt euphoric, and you needed him to fucking move.

“Fuck, it’s so tight. Relax, princess. I’m gonna take my time with you.” You groaned in frustration as he slowly brought his finger back out and pushed it in again at an agonizingly slow pace. He was testing you. 

But you weren’t one for being patient right now. 

“More, please, Keishin. More.” You babbled, and Ukai watched you go crazy from jut barely being touched by him. 

“You’re so cute when you beg. But just remember, you asked for it.” He suddenly pulled his single digit from you and plunged a second finger inside of you, stretching you out suddenly from the thickness of both digits.

“Fuck!” You almost screamed as he began a faster pace now, fingers sliding in and out of you. You gripped his fingers right and wet, sucking them back in every time he dragged them out. The sensation was overwhelming. 

Ukai latched onto one of your breasts again, sucking your nipple and biting it, making your whole body feel like it was on fire. Your hands never left this arms, gripping them together as he pistoned his fingers in and out of you. 

“Oh my god, feels so good.” You shamelessly moaned loudly, and you felt him smile against your breast. The way his fingers stretched you and rubbed against your slick insides made you go crazy, then sensation was almost too much. 

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, and you gave into the overwhelming pleasure of Ukai.

“You feel so fucking good around my fingers, princess. You’re gripping me like a fucking vice.” He groaned, suddenly sliding them out. Your pussy clenched around nothing, begging to be stimulated. 

“What? No, please don’t stop, I-“ you spoke too soon as his attention moved from your chest down to your stomach, kissing the soft flesh there. He moved lower and lower, and your breath hitched. 

“These are coming off.” He said lowly, hooking his fingers around your panties. 

“Please.” You encouraged him, and he pulled them down your thighs, watching them stick to you from how wet they were. 

“You made quite a mess, princess.” He teased, and you shivered at his words. 

“Your fault.” You grumbled, embarrassed at the truth of his words. He chuckled, removing the soaked garment and tossing it away, leaning back down. No one had ever done this to you before and you were more than nervous. However, the need outweighed the nerves right now and you absolutely needed to be touched. Anything to alleviate the throbbing.

“Stop teasing, and don’t stare.” Your hands pressed against his face in vain, and he just laughed at your actions. 

“What, I’m not allowed to look?” He used two fingers and spread your labia, revealing your soaked, dripping mess of a cunt. You knew it was basically throbbing, begging him to touch you. To do anything. 

“It’s just embarrassing.” You squeaked as he continued to stared, puking you apart even more. 

“Oh, so you get to look at me while I’m asleep and drool over my cock but I’m not allowed to look at your pretty little pussy?” The pad of his thumb pressed over your slick clit, rubbing over it once with lovely pressure. You shivered and groaned at his action.

“Sorry, (y/n). That’s now how this is gonna work.” He kissed the insides of your thighs, sucking and tasting the slick that coated your thighs from the sheer amount that was there. He hummed against your skin, biting a particular spot a bit harsher.

“Ow!” You yelped, your head shooting up from your comfortable spot on the pillow. You glared at Ukai, and he just smiled at you innocently. His cheek was resting against your thigh, breath fanning over your hot, drenched core. He looked at you with dark, hooded eyes and turned his head to kiss the spot where he had just nipped you. 

“Can I taste you?” He mumbled into the plush skin of your inner thighs, and you gasped. You had never been offered something like this before, and here Ukai was, just a few inches away from pressing his not mouth against your core. You couldn’t even begin to conceptualize how it would feel, but you were still nervous. 

“Please.” You breathed out, letting your head hit the pillow again. Ukai grabbed the underside of your legs, slinging them over his shoulders. Your heels gently rested on his back and your thighs trembled in anticipation. 

“So pretty.” Ukai murmured, placing his lips on the mound right above where you needed him to touch you. Both of his hands wrapped around the tops of your thighs where they met your hip, and you slid one of your hands down to touch him. He laced his warm fingers with your shaky ones and held them tightly as he kissed you all around except where you needed him most. 

“Keishin, please.” You whined, and it was all the motivation he needed. He stopped trashing you and pressed his tongue flat against your entrance, slowly dragging it up in a stripe to your swollen clit. Your legs trembled and your mouth was slightly agape at the perfect sensation. You choked out a moan and tightened your grip on his hand. 

“Fuck, you taste good.” He hummed against your sex and you whimpered, egging him on even more.

Something snapped inside Ukai’s mind, you concluded. Because mere moments later, he began devouring you like he’d been starved his entire life. And it felt so euphoric. 

His tongue and teeth grazed your needy little bundle of nerves, stimulating it and putting pressure in all of the right places. His hot tongue pressed against your clit, and worked down to your entrance. Ukai pressed his face harder against you, pushing his tongue inside of you, making you squirm. 

“Fuck.” You cried out, arching your back at the pleasure. Your squirming was short lived, though. Ukai pressed his other free hand against your lower stomach, holding you firmly in place so you would stay put. 

“Stay still for me, princess.” Your head craned to look at him, and he made eye contact with you, massaging your folds with his tongue. His face was soaked from you and you swear you haven’t seen anything this perfect before. You seemed to have boosted his ego, because his hand removed itself from your lower abdomen and grazed underneath your thighs. 

Ukai focused his attention on your clit, swirling his tongue, nipping and sucking at the oversensitized bundle of nerves. You tried your best not to twitch and buck your hips on his face, but it was so fucking hard not to. You could feel something unfortunately unfamiliar building in your lower belly, and you wanted more. 

Distracted by the assault on your clit, you didn’t notice Ukai’s other hand until he pressed two fingers through the tight ring of your entrance. He stretched you out deliciously and wasted no time in pumping his fingers in and out of your soaked core. This time, you could barely control yourself as you moved against his face, physically begging him to continue. You felt him chuckle against your pussy, sending vibrations on your clit. 

“Don’t stop, please.” You begged him, free hand traveling to his hair and gripping onto it, encouraging him. He hummed in response, curling his fingers inside of you. The noises he was making and the wet slurping was enough to embarrass you for a whole year, but you didn’t care right now. You were chasing the building feeling of pressure that we was giving you, and it felt immaculate. 

Your chest heaved with labored breathing as the feeling caught you out of nowhere. Something was happening, and you were almost scared. This hasn’t happened before to you, and it was almost intimidating. You shivered in pleasure and Ukai put more pressure on your clit, pressing his tongue hard and rubbing it deliciously. His fingers rubbed at your walls, stimulating you from two different areas. It was becoming too much. 

Your thighs clamped around his head but you rigged at his hair, begging him to stop.

“‘S too much, ‘shin.” You choked out as he continued his assault, removing his mouth and replacing it with his thumb. 

“Too much? Then why are you gripping me so hard with those lovely thighs of yours? You want me to stop?” He said darkly, delving back into your folds and continued to push you toward your edge. 

“Cum for me.” You practically screamed as it became overwhelming, searing tears cascading down your cheeks. 

“I... Ukai, I can’t.” You didn’t know if you could let yourself melt underneath him and let him see you at your most vulnerable state. It felt so good, but the thought lingered in your mind, fueling your insecurity.

“I think you can.” He lapped greedily at your cunt, and you could feel the coil in your lower belly tighten even more, threatening to snap at any moment. 

“Cum, (y/n). For me.” One final push and he sent you over the edge, and you wailed. 

Your grip on his hair and hand tightened hard and you almost suffocated him with your thighs as your orgasm hit you like a wall. Your body convulsed at the searing pleasure coursing through your veins and your legs shook, hard. 

“Keishin, oh my god. Keishin!” You chanted his name like a mantra as he rode you through your heavy, pulsating orgasm. You felt more tears escape the corners of your eyes as you were blinded with pleasure, elongated by Ukai’s minstrations. 

As soon as you stopped wildly convulsing, Ukai retracted his face from you gently, his lower half of his face covered in slick wetness. He panted, visibly exhausted from his own orgasm, the fact that it was probably two in the morning, and giving you the most mind- blowing orgasm ever. 

“Holy shit.” Was all he said as he noticed the noticeably large soaked spot that spread out beneath your bottom. You were mortified at the mess you made but your body was too spent to move. 

You didn’t know if it was the cold air that caressed your skin or the awareness that hit you or the sheer exhaustion, but a couple more tears flowed from your eyes, and this time Ukai noticed. 

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” His tone completely changed to a deeply concerned one, and he jumped up from his spot between your legs and placed himself right next to you, wrapping a strong arm around you and turned you so that you were pressed against him. 

“No, you didn’t.” You shuffled a bit, embarrassed that you were being such a pussy. 

“Talk to me, then. Did I do something wrong?” He sounded worried and you could feel his heartbeat pick up. Now you felt even worse for making him feel bad. 

“No, but I feel like I did?” You half stated and half questioned. You felt him hum, the vibrations of his chest tingling your face. 

“And what makes you say that?” He rubbed your back, coaxing you to continue.

“I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.” You mumbled, and he nodded his head. 

“Do you feel bad for how you woke me up?” You nodded against him, and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“And for the mess, and I don’t know... it was all so much.” You muttered, but Ukai didn’t stop laughing. 

“You think I’m mad that a beautiful woman woke me up by giving me a blowjob? Princess, that’s every man’s dream.” He said humorously, but it made you feel better. 

“And the mess is nothing. Sheets can be washed and honestly, that was so fucking hot. You can do it a hundred times over and It wouldn’t bother me.” He pulled you tighter against him in an embrace, which you gladly returned. It felt so good to be pressed against him like this, your body still trembling a bit. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never really done something like this. No ones ever made me feel that way before.” You admitted gently, almost in a whisper. Ukai didn’t laugh at you this time. You felt him kiss the crown of your head, hand reaching down to grasp your chin. He lifted it up, sinking lower to be able to press his lips against your own softly in understanding. You felt much better now, and a bit stupid for getting worked up. 

“You’re just overwhelmed. I’m sorry.” He told you, and you shook your head.

“But it was amazing.” You breathed out and he smiled at you with a mischievous grin. 

“I hope so.” He hummed out, readjusting his body now to where he was laying on his back. 

“Come here. You need some rest.” He widened his arm out, and you scooted you, snuggling into his side, laying your head on his shoulder. 

“You need the rest more than me, old man.” You said, letting your eyes flutter closed. 

And holy shit, were you exhausted. 

“We’ll see about that next time.” He pinched your arm playfully and you jumped, making him laugh. He softly stroked your arm with his fingertips, putting you to sleep finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one belongs in the sin bin


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more spice, more plot, kind of scandalous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry this took so long to crank out, but I hope it’s enjoyed nonetheless! I love and appreciate you all for even bothering to read this, it means the world to me. Comments/ kudos are always appreciated and I live for interacting with you guys. It makes my heart happy.

It was comfortably warm when you woke up and you didn’t want to move at all. You inhaled deeply, rekindling the memories of what had happened just mere hours before. Your heart rate picked up at the thought of what you and Ukai had just done, and you shivered from the mere thought of how his touch made you feel. 

You groaned a bit, shifting your body in the slightest. Your eyes fluttered opened to take in your surroundings, and you weren’t disappointed. 

Planes of smooth, tanned skin peaking out from under a black tank like fields of gold that was the expanse of Ukai’s chest and arm greeted your eyes warmly as the first thing you saw. It rose and fell evenly with every breath that he took, moving your head gently along with it. You could hear his low heartbeat if you concentrated through his chest, ear pressed against the hard muscle there. The slow thumping lulled you, and you just wanted to go back to sleep. Daring to move your head in the slightest, you peaked up at Ukai’s sleeping face. You couldn’t get a great angle since you were laying down on his left pectoral, but it was a beautiful sight to see. From what you could tell, he was still sound asleep, lips parted slightly and hair flung everywhere on his pillow. He was so dreamy. 

“Stop, (y/n). No feelings.” You reminded yourself mentally. It was a hard conclusion to come to, but Ukai never said that he liked you in that sense, he was just doing you a favor. 

Right? 

But it was so hard to picture it that way with his arm holding you right against his body, and you were now painfully aware of how naked you were. Butt ass naked. 

You were decently covered, though. Your chest was pressed against his side while the sheets were draped over the majority of your body, leaving nothing too visible. He must’ve pulled them over you both last night after you had passed out. You hummed lowly in the memory of the raunchy things Ukai had done to you and the things that he had told you. It was enough to stir up something deep within you slightly, and you pressed your thighs together ever so slightly, tensing up a bit. 

Ukai must’ve not been too deeply asleep because that seemed to have made him start to wake up. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled a bit louder through his mouth, tensing his arm that was wrapped around you, squeezing you.

“Morning, (y/n).” He groggily said in a beautiful morning voice, releasing his grip on you to bring his arms above his head in a big stretch. While he did that, you slid off of him slightly, pulling the sheet up to cover your chest as you laid on your side, now level with him. His eyes were squinted open, turning his head to face you, his facial expression scrunched. 

“Morning sleepy.” You whispered, giggling at his expression. 

“Are you just always awake or do you like watching me sleep?” He teased, and your arms shot out to slap his lightly. 

“I just woke up, don’t come at me like that!” You reprimanded him and he laughed. 

“Just observing.” He gave you a small smile, turning over on his side so that he was facing you fully. You rolled your eyes, adjusting the sheet so that it was tighter against you. Ukai observed your movement, smirking to himself at your modesty.

“Hiding from me now?” Your face lit up as your eyes widened.

“I... I mean- no.” You shyly said, averting your gaze. You heard Ukai laugh huskily as he moved his arm so that he could latch his fingers to the sheet that you held so dearly against yourself. 

“I don’t think you get that I’ve seen all of you yet, sweetheart.” He teasingly ran his calloused fingers along the edge, touching your skin there. It sent sparks throughout your whole body, making you shiver. 

“It’s just embarrassing.” You breathed out, and Ukai hummed in response to your admittance, hooking two of his digits around the sheet you clung to your body, tugging at it gently as a signal for you to relax. 

Your eyes fluttered closed as you exhaled shakily, loosening the death grip you had on the covers. You felt him slowly move his hand down and took the sheet along with him, revealing inch by inch of your exposed skin, collarbones, and the top of your breast. He paused before revealing your chest to him, leaning down and capturing your lips in a soft kiss. You sighed, wrapping your arms loosely around Ukai’s neck, pulling him closer to you. You were enveloped him his scent, from just him and his sheets, and it was intoxicating. Ukai’s teeth tugged at your bottom lip gently, and you opened your mouth slightly to let him in. You both had morning breath but it wasn’t really an issue right now, as you were preoccupied with other things. As your kiss with him deepened, Ukai took this opportunity from your distraction to remove the sheet gently from your bare body, exposing you to the morning sun that bled through his blinds.

Out of instinct to just cover yourself, you pulled yourself flush against him with your arms. You felt him grin against your mouth, never ceasing to kiss you while he grazed his fingertips on the curve of your side and your back, tickling you. 

“Mmn- ‘Shin. Tickles.” You squirmed against him, muttering against his lips. He pulled away, looking at your pouted lips and hazy eyes, drinking in how you looked in the morning. He grinned at you, laying his palm flat against your bare skin, rubbing it to relax you rather than tickle you now. You smiled, humming and relaxing at his warm touch, soaking it all in. You would forgive him for sacrificing what little modesty you had left just this once. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ukai mumbled and your eyes shot open, face burning red at his compliment. You almost choked. He laughed softly at your reaction. 

“I- thank you.” You told him genuinely. It really caught you off guard. Ukai didn’t seem like the type to just throw around compliments or lie for that matter. 

It made your stomach do flips, and you hated yourself for it.

“Especially like this.” You saw his pupils dilate, expression darkening as he scooted himself away from you a few inches, I going your form from his. You stayed dormant, wondering what he was going to do nervously. 

Ukai slid his hand that was resting on your hip to the curve of your breast, gently cupping the mound in his hand. He wasn’t aggressive, but he wasn’t gentle either. You gasped at his action, moving your arm so that your hands were pressed against his chest. You couldn’t find it within yourself to actively push him away, though. 

“So pretty.” He whispered, leaning down and snagging a bud in between his teeth, tugging at your breast. 

“Ukai, fuck.” You drawled our as he enveloped his warm mouth fully around your nipple, sucking on it. Your hands trailed up and your fingers wove through his hair, gently gripping it. Ukai sucked a little harder in response to your actions, and it made it all the more pleasant. 

He switched his attention to your other breast now, pressing the side of his face against the bed for better access. You whimpered and rubbed your thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the newly built up pressure that was starting to build from his attention to your chest. 

After a little while, Ukai halted his actions, eliciting a whine from your lips. He shushed you with a gentle kiss, trailing his lips to your cheek, and landing on your ear. He nipped the lobe, making you gasp, clutching his arm. 

“Your next lesson is to learn how good it feels in the morning.” His words make your entire body flush, and you didn’t dare move as he began his assault on your neck, bringing both of his hands back up to your chest and kneading the two mounds again. 

“Keishin...” you mewled out, and it egged him on even more. He was a bit more rough now, but not enough for it to be deemed painful. In fact, it was a huge turn on. He pulled away for a moment to respond.

“Yes, sweetheart?” You would never get used to the terms of endearment that he used, it made your heart flutter. 

“Please.” You whimpered, pulling hums even closer I’d that was possible. His face was smushed against your breasts and he chuckled. 

“Please what, (y/n)? Use your words.” He gave your breasts a harsh squeeze, and you squealed.

“Anything. Please.” You were a mess, now. You had never found yourself wanting and needy in the morning, ever. Until now, with a gorgeous man that was worshipping you. You were hot, and buzzed off of the feeling of euphoria. You desired him, and he had you wrapped around his little finger. 

“We’ve gotta work on that.” He knew what you meant, the smug bastard. He pressed your boobs together, kissing the valley between them. He descended on your torso, leaning a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses where he went. He gently shifted lower on the bed, you both still laying on your sides. He teased you when he reached your stomach, leaning little tiny kisses all over the plane of your tummy. It tickled. You squirmed a bit, giggling at the feeling. You let him descend even more, and he planted a long, open pitched kiss on your mound. Your breath hitched and he slid his hand in between your closed legs, separating them and bringing one up over his shoulder so that you were fully exposed to him. 

Your core glistened in the morning light with obvious arousal, cunt begging to be touched. It was flushed and radiating warmth, and Ukai observed your need with curious eyes. 

“So wet.” He marveled at your drooling cunt.

“Please don’t stare.” You whispered, and he kissed the inside of your thigh, making you jump. He looked at you with 

“Why not?” He questioned, dragging a finger up your slit, the tip catching your clit. You couldn’t help but moan. 

“It’s gross.” You choked out, but he wasn’t listening. Instead, Ukai ran two fingers up, pressing against your outer labia and spread them apart, revealing your pulsating core. 

“You have the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.” He didn’t give you any time to respond to his observation before he dove in between your legs, devouring your heat excruciatingly slow. He savored the way you tasted, reveled in the way your freshly awoken body wanted him so badly you couldn’t stop him. 

Your whole body was flushed and hot, shuddering in pleasure as Ukai slowly ate you out, taking his time with you. He groped your bottom with his hand that he wasn’t on top of, pulling you closer against his face if it were possible. 

He rubbed your bundle of serves sensually and slow, drinking up your arousal and making you jittery. Your hands found their way to his hair again, and your fried your best not to move too much. It was kind of an awkward position for you both to be laying on your side, but it was so good. 

“That feels.... so good.” You encouraged him with a whimper, and Ukai hummed in approval. The vibrations felt amazing, but you wanted more. 

Ukai wasn’t going to let you off the hook that easy, though. 

He continued his languid pace, slowly running his tongue up, down, inside of you, and up to your clit. It was almost torturous for him to be going this slowly, and you tried to press yourself against his face harder, hoping for any sort of heightened pressure. Anything. 

“So needy.” He nipped at your clit, making you arch in surprise. 

“Keishin!” You yelped, and he continued to slowly lick again.

“Let me enjoy my breakfast, princess.” You wanted to melt. His words, actions, just everything built up the lovely pressure in your tummy agonizingly slow. He wanted to make sure you felt every single thing he was doing to your swollen heat. 

His teasing became more serious now, and he added more pressure to the strokes of his tongue. He still kept the slow movements, but the added pressure made you go crazy. 

“Fuck. Please. Oh my god.” You whimpered, gripping tighter on his hair, grinding down onto him. Ukai held you steady by your bottom, keeping you still. He hummed again, sending delicate vibrations that seemed to wrack your entire body. You could feel the inklings of an orgasm beginning to build within you. 

No, it wasn’t like last night. That one hit you fast and hard. It was unexpected and overwhelming. This was different. 

Ukai was taking his time with you, and you could feel the difference in pleasure. It felt like he was prepping you to feel something that you never had before, and you reveled in it. Nothing had ever made you feel this intense, nonetheless this pleasure filled. 

You glanced down for the first time since he began his assault and you felt his eyes burn holes into your own. He stared at you the entire time, soaking in your lustful expression, the neediness of your voice, and how you writhed from his tongue. It was intense, and the look that he gave you nearly sent you over the edge. Your face burned red with embarrassment but your expression said otherwise. You were putty under Ukai. 

He could tell you were getting close even if you didn’t mean to make it all that obvious. Your grip on his hair tightened a bit, but not enough to made it painful for the poor man. Your thighs quivered and tensed around his head, more than you would like to admit. You wanted Ukai to stay there forever, it felt so heavenly. 

Even though he was taking his sweet time, you couldn’t help the knot that was tightening in your core, or the feeling you had now that you were so on edge it was about to break. He knew this, and concentrated all of his movement on your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“I want you to cum on my face, princess.” Ukai mumbled as he continued his assault, and it took just that to make you shiver with pleasure. 

He rubbed your clit one final time with his tongue and it sent you completely over the edge. The orgasm that you had been chasing from his excruciatingly slow pace had taken over your entire body. 

“Fuck, oh my god. Fuck, fuck!” You wailed, riding out the intense orgasm on his tongue, thighs quaking and holding him in place. You swore you felt him smile against you, but you were so enamored with pleasure that you couldn’t quite be sure. 

After your shivering had subsided for the most part, you let out one big, shaky exhale. Your mind felt foggy with still being freshly awoken and the mind- blowing orgasm that Ukai had just given you. 

“Awake yet, (y/n)?” He teased, kissing the inside of your thigh, scooting his body back up so that his face was level with yours once more. Your eyes were half-lidded and your expression completely fucked out. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Now I just wanna go back to sleep.” You murmured, shuffling closer to his warm body, pressing yourself against him. You felt laughter rumbling in his chest, and he held you close, wrapping an arm around your back. 

“Now, none of that.” He told you softly, kissing the crown of your head. He gave your back a soft rub and sat up, getting off of the bed in one movement. The loss of body heat made you inadvertently whine, and he just laughed at you.

“Come on, lazy. Lets eat.” You blushed at the memory of what he had said earlier regarding the particular meal, flopping over onto your back. 

“Fineeee.” You grumbled, sitting up and looking around the room in search of your discarded clothing from last night. At this point, it was fruitless to try to cover yourself considering the circumstances. Ukai didn’t seem to mind, though. 

Ukai laughed to himself at your mental struggle to figure out where the clothes were thrown. A little bit dazed, you were shocked out of your thoughts when a soft piece of fabric hit you in the face. It slid down to your bare lap and you held it, caressing the worn grey fabric in your hands. It smelled like him. 

“Worry about your clothes later, let’s eat.” He encouraged you, and you slipped the old shirt over you head, standing up and watching it drop to your mid thigh. 

“I’m feeling some déjà vu.” You mumbled, walking towards Ukai. 

“Wonder why.” He smirked at you, admiring your form as you walked past him out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. Just how nice you looked wearing his shirt, and how the thought crossed his mind that it was what he’s want to see you in all of the time. 

But you didn’t know that yet. 

You pranced to the kitchen, hopping up on the counter by the stove and watched Ukai shuffle through the contents of his refrigerator. A few clinks of glass bottles later, he had a handful of things ranging from some vegetables, meats, and a carton of eggs. 

You giggled at his minute struggle to place everything on the counter neatly. 

“What are you making, chef?” You teased, swinging your legs back and forth in the air. 

“Well, miss (y/n), I’ll have you know I make the meanest omelette in all of Miyagi.” He proudly stated, and you clapped.

“Cheers! You’d better live up to your high expectations, chef.” You stuck your tongue out at him, and he heaped a wooden spatula from a holder on the countertop and tapped you on the head with it. You laughed, swatting it away. 

“You can count on it. Now grab me a bowl from behind you. I have to make you useful, don’t I?” He questioned playfully, and you nodded. 

“You got it!” You happily agreed, opening the cabinet behind you and grabbing a suitable bowl to mix everything with. 

You admired Ukai, but that in itself was an understatement. For someone that you had just recently met, it was a marvel how he weaseled his way into your life. It wasn’t just sexual, either. There was something before that which drew you to him. 

“You’re staring again.” Ukai teased you, giving you a side glance as he whisked the eggs and now magically chopped ingredients. We’re you really in a trance that long?

“Sorry, still tired.” You played it off sheepishly, rubbing your arms in embarrassment. 

“Didn’t day it was a bad thing.” He stated simply, walking over to you and grabbing a pan that hung from his stove rack, placing it down on the surface before igniting it. You smiled gently at his words. He stayed busy with heating the pan properly, and you looked around his kitchen. It was simple but also a bit cluttered, however he kept it clean. You appreciated it. Laying on the counter, you found a elastic headband. One that you were all too familiar with. Smiling, you leaned over to grab it, playing with the soft material in your fingers. 

With impeccable timing Ukai leaned over the stove, making sure his pour was perfect and getting a bit frustrated at the long bleached locks that hung in his face, unpairing his vision. After he had set the bowl down, you slapped him with the elastic.

“Come here, Barbie.” You joked, and you could feel his eyes roll. 

“Another awful nickname, when will it stop?” He whined, and you laughed.

“Let’s get your hair out of your face. It’s a fire hazard.” You poked his chest, then placed the back over his head so it hung around his neck. He closed his eyes while you pulled his hair back, letting the band sit snug in place above his forehead. 

“I like it down, but this is more practical.” You pouted, and Ukai’s cheeks dusted pink at your admittance. 

“Guess I’ll have to wear it down more often then.” You eyes widened. He grabbed a cigarette and lighter that seemed to magically appear out of nowhere, lighting the tobacco and taking a deep inhale. Why could such a simple action make someone look so sexy? The world may never know.

“So you’re not gonna totally ghost me after I leave today?” You teased, but there was some sad truthfulness behind your question. Even though you knew this was most likely a temporary arrangement, you found yourself growing fond of the volleyball coach. More fond than you would admit out loud. 

“Now why would I do that?” He asked, not phased by your question at all.

“Because I’m me.” You said simply, leaning back against the cabinet behind you, sighing heavily. 

“And that’s exactly why I won’t do anything of the sort.” He told you matter of factly. You could help but smile at the comment. 

“Good to know you’re not just a perverted old man. I really underestimated you.” You gave him a playful glare, leaning forward now. 

“That’s just cruel. You’re breaking this old man’s heart.” He feigned sadness, and you laughed at his reaction. 

“As if.” You said sarcastically, making Ukai look at you with confusion. 

“Have I not convinced you enough then?” He told you, folding over the cooking eggs in half, making a beautiful omelette. 

“No- that’s not what I meant.” You told him, flustered as ever. He laughed. 

“You’re so easy to embarrass. Almost too easy, I feel bad.” He admitted, grinning at you. You returned the expression. 

“It’s not my fault you always catch me off guard! I’ll just have to get used to it.” You said, and the words came out before you could really stop them. You didn’t mean to imply something long term like that. 

Ukai was unphased.

“I guess you will.” He smiled to himself, pouring another round of whisked eggs into the hot pan. It splattered a bit, making him jump at the attacking eggs. 

“You dummy, you got egg on your face.” You giggled, and Ukai’s face burned with embarrassment, wiping the completely wrong side.

“Come here.” You said through your fit of giggles, grabbing the dish towel folded by the sink. He obliged, standing right in between your legs. Maybe a little closer than what would be considered to be normal, but you didn’t mind. You snatched the cigarette that hung between his lips, placing it between your own as you dabbed at Ukai’s cheek to wipe off the egg residue. 

You don’t know what summoned the wave of pure confidence that possessed your body, but you grabbed the cigarette from your mouth and leaned forward to close the space in between the two of you, kissing him right on the lips. You smiled into the sweet kiss, making it short and placing the cigarette right where you took it from him. 

The look on Ukai’s face was absolutely priceless. 

“Might want to flip your omelette, Ukai.” 

“Y-yeah.”

•••

The omelette was delicious, and the company was even better. Ukai was easy to talk to, and it was easy to tease you. You got along well. 

You sat there, coffee mug in hand, big shirt barely touching the tops of your thighs. It felt abnormal to you to be in this kind of situation, but it felt right. 

You would never tell him that, though. 

You pushed your feelings aside as you (reluctantly) stripped the shirt off of your body, looking at your nude body in the mirror of the bathroom you were left to change in. 

For once, you weren’t completely disgusted by what stared at you in the reflection. 

There were a few dark marks that littered your chest, and were sensitive to the touch. You noticed a glow that your skin possessed. You felt more lively. 

You chalked it up to the caffeine from the coffee. 

Slipping on your clothes that you had arrived in from the night before, you found yourself in the same situation that had occurred the week before. It had only been a week. You reminded yourself of this constantly. 

But you couldn’t help the blossoming feeling in your chest when you were with him. In the privacy of the bathroom, you held the worn shirt up to your face, inhaling deeply. It put your nerves at ease. It smelled like him. 

You sauntered out of the bathroom after what probably took you way too long to just change. You placed the folded shirt onto his bed, and walked out of his bedroom to be met with the sight of Ukai enamored with some papers with another cigarette in his mouth, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Watcha doing?” You inquired, poking your head in his line of sight, blocking the view of the stack he had in his grip.

Not that he minded, though. 

“Well, aren’t you nosy.” He teased, smirking down at you. You rolled your eyes in response, snatching the papers from his loose hold and reviewing them yourself. He chuckled at your persistence, admiring your concentrated stare as you took in all of the information. 

“The team has a chance to go to Tokyo to train with a bunch of other teams from different prefectures. I think it’ll be a good opportunity.” You smiled as you read more.

“Tokyo! That sounds so exciting. When is it?” You beamed, happy that his coaching gig was paying off. 

“In about a month. It’s an invitation from Nekoma High. It is their training camp after all.” He admits, and you nod along, reading the stipulations. 

“Besides,” he begins, standing behind you and leaning his chin on top of you head. “You know we couldn’t have done it without your help.” You smiled softly, turning around. 

“Always happy to be of assistance.” You smirked at him, and he returned the gesture. 

“It’s not like you weren’t compensated.” He teased, and you could’ve melted with how hot your face felt. 

“Idiot! Don’t say things like that!” You squealed, hitting him with the stack of papers.

“No need to be violent, princess.” Oh, he REALLY loved to push your buttons.

“I need to leaveeeee.” You drawled out, grabbing your things to prepare for your departure. 

“Awe, so soon? Sure you don’t want to stay a little longer?” You could hear the smirk in his voice as you made your way to his front door. 

“I might bite your head off since you keep making fun of me.” You pout at him, but it just instigates him more.

“Kinky.” He remarked, and you flicked his (delicious) bicep, opening up the door. 

“I will not stand for this torment any longer!” You remarked jokingly, turning away to leave. You were jerked back suddenly by a firm grasp on your wrist. 

“All jokes aside, though. I enjoy your company. I’ll see you at the shop?” He was sincere, and it made your heart beat just a little bit faster. 

“You already know I’m hooked on tea, there’s no helping it.” You said gently, turning to face him. He pulled you forward, leaning down and kissing you, just like you did to him earlier in the kitchen. It caught you by surprise, and you felt like your breath had been stolen away from your lungs. He leaned back with a smirk plastered on his face, pleased with the reaction he elicited from you. 

“Just the tea?” He prodded, and you faltered. 

“Y-yeah. Just the tea.” You said less firmly than you wanted to. 

“Thank you for breakfast!” You bowed slightly, rushing out of the door. 

How did something like that get you so flustered so easily when the same man was in between your thighs just hours earlier? 

Ukai watched you with a smile on his face as you rushed down the stairs, almost tripping over your feet. 

You were something else. 

Bounding down the stairs not so gracefully, you trampled your way out of sight to the street front, almost mortified at your final interaction of the morning with Ukai. 

“Could you have been any more awkward, (y/n)?” You really thought you blew it. You huffed, shaking off the embarrassment as you walked own the street towards your apartment. 

“(y/n)-chan!” You heard a slightly familiar, higher pitched voice from behind you. Whipping around, you saw a familiar tuft of orange hair and black hair. 

Hinata and Kageyama. 

“Oh, hey you two!” You greeted them with a smile, walking over to say hello. 

“Why are you here so early, (y/n)-chan?!” Hinata asked curiously, and you almost choked. It was barely nine in the morning, and you were walking in the opposite direction of the shop. Totally not suspicious at all. 

“Oh, uh, morning walk?” You thought of the first thing that came to your mind. 

“But why were you coming out from the other side of the building- OW! Kageyama!” Hinata rubbed his head where he was just hit by the taller male. 

“Stop asking so many questions, idiot.” Kageyama have you a knowing look, and you begged him with your eyes not to say anything. 

This boy wasn’t stupid. 

Hinata however.... was just innocent. And ignorant. But still adorable. 

“What about you two?” You changed the subject, ruffling the shorter boy’s hair, eliciting a grin from him. 

“Morning team run.” Kageyama said, and you looked at him, confused. 

“What do you mean by ‘team’?” You asked nervously, but your question was answered in the proceeding seconds. 

“Why do you two have to race every single time we do this?!” You heard another voice yell as they approached. 

Oh dear god.

Daichi ran up to both of them, Suga following, and the rest of the boys subsequently. 

“We always race!” Hinata yelled, jumping up in the air victoriously. You giggled at his energy. 

“Oh, hello (y/n)!” Daichi and Suga said almost simultaneously, and you smiled and waved at the two. 

“Nice to see you all again.” You said sweetly, bowing politely. 

“What are you doing over here this early?” Suga asked almost as if he could read the situation like Kageyama, but said boy interjected. 

“Morning walk.” He said curtly, and you thanked the universe that the boy could at least keep a secret in front of everyone. 

“My love! You look even more radiant in the morning!” You saw the buzz cut boy run up to you, grabbing both of your hands. You laughed at his behavior. 

“Nice to see you too, Tanaka.” He beamed at your acknowledgment but was quickly yanked away by an annoyed Daichi.

“Tanaka, manners.” Suga reprimanded the boy and he looked devastated.

“Pardon us, (y/n). It was nice seeing you but we have to continue!” Daichi bowed to you once more. As the captain, of course he had to be responsible. 

You smiled at the determined boys.

“No, be my guest. Sorry for interrupting!” You waved at them as they began to pick up a jogging pace again, and you thought that went more smoothly than what the situation had initially presented itself to be. 

“It was nice seeing you again!” Suga smiled at you, giving you a wink. The cheeky little innocent looking bastard knew exactly what was going on. 

“Bye (y/n)-chan!” You waved at Hinata. 

“He’s totally banging her. I’m depressed.” You could hear Tanaka’s boisterous voice and you wanted to dissolve. 

“Tanaka! I swear to god!” You heard Suga again, and another cry of pain. You couldn’t help but smile.

Ukai wasn’t going to be too happy about that one.

•••

Monday rolled around and you absolutely dreaded it. 

Usually, the beginning of the work week didn’t bother you all that much. You didn’t have anything exciting going on to look forward to, and every day was the same. 

The past few weeks have shifted your perspective though. 

The work day passed by agonizingly slow, and people just seemed to be extra grumpy today. The Monday blues were hitting everyone hard. 

“I’m so bored!” Manami sighed out, stretching in her chair. You laughed at her over exaggerating behavior, leaning on your hand. 

“This day couldn’t be going by any slower.” You agreed with her, staring at the empty lobby. You heard your phone buzz in your pants pocket, which was weird. You sus y’all didn’t get any notifications or messages in the middle of the day. Hopping off your high chair, you walked to the back out of view, pulling out your phone. The screen lit up and you smiled.

Hinata told me he saw you on Saturday. Morning walk? Pretty smooth. 

You grinned harder.

Kageyama and Suga knew something was up, but I don’t know for sure. Just saying. It was really poor timing.

He typed his response quickly. 

Doesn’t matter. They won’t say anything... I don’t think. 

Oh dear lord. 

I’m never coming to a practice again omg.

Oh come on, don’t be like that. I’m sure they’ll love to see you again. 

I can never show my face at Karasuno High ever again.

Don’t be so dramatic princess. 

You blushed. He typed another message.

By the way, you left something here.   
Attachment: 1 Image

You stared directly at a picture of your lacy underwear that you totally spaced putting back on. More importantly, it wasn’t just a picture of your panties. Ukai took the picture in the mirror, holding them up with a single finger. His reflection, although dark, revealed his hair was down and he was.... shirtless. 

Holy shit. 

Even though it wasn’t the best quality, you could make out the defining features of his chest and it was perfect. The picture itself exuded sexy, and it shot straight to your core. 

My bad ;) what a sight for sore eyes.

You prayed that was the response he was okay with. 

You would be too, but you’re at work, doll. See you later ;) 

What did he exactly mean by that?

You embarrassed yourself, though. You immediately put the phone away and returned to your station. 

“What was that all about?” Manami questioned your weird absence, and you shook it off, playing it cool.

“Mom texted me. You know how she is.” She nodded, not thinking much more about it. 

You thought about that picture for the rest of the work day. 

You walked home after leaving the store that evening, feeling more flustered than normal. The interaction between you and Ukai wasn’t out of the ordinary, but that stupid picture lingered in the back of your mind as did the message that was last exchanged in your texts. The smug bastard pretended like he didn’t send you a half naked photo in the middle of the work day. 

Taking into consideration his suggestive comment that lit up your screen and his own photo, you decided you would enact your revenge. 

Stomping into your apartment, you practically chucked your bag and keys on your chair and ran to your room. You quickly did yourself of your work clothes, thankful to be free of the confinement. Staring at yourself in the full length mirror you had, you shamed yourself at the thought. 

But this was new, something you had never done before. 

But it was considered taboo. 

Your inner turmoil was eating you alive, but eventually you said fuck it. You wanted him to feel what you were feeling even if it was just a fraction, even if it meant getting over your embarrassment or shame. 

“Come on, (y/n).” You bounced on your feet a little. Looking at yourself again, you decided what you were currently wearing wasn’t all that sexy. A basic bra and underwear. 

No, tonight, you would make Ukai wish you were there.

That’s the thought the kept you motivated when you dig through the depths of your undergarment drawer in search of anything slightly more appealing. Your fingers brushed against a thin material, and you blushed at the memory. 

Manami has bought you this matching set the past holiday season as a joke, telling you to “get some”. You pulled out the matching sheer blush bra and cheeky underwear, it being untouched for nearly a year. 

Better than nothing, you supposed. 

Clipping the bra on and sliding the snug panties over your legs, you adjusted the straps and waistline to better compliment your figure. 

Man, this thing was SEE THROUGH. And it was either this or a granny bra. You’d suck it up. 

The bra held your breasts together snugly, nipples pressed to your breasts and visible through the sheer material. It’s like you weren’t wearing a bra at all, and you scoffed at the impracticality. The panties were no different, sheer all the way around. 

It would have to do. 

You felt ridiculous posing in front of your mirror, but it felt kind of empowering after a few minutes. 

Yeah, you could make this work. 

You snatched your phone and posed standing up, holding one side of the panties up to accentuate your hips. You gently squeezed together your breasts with the arm holding up your phone, standing in a flattering way and pouting a bit. You snapped the picture. 

Sitting on the floor, you sat with your legs open teasingly, showing off just how see through the underwear were. Making your hair hide most of your face, you smiled brightly at the camera, snapping another picture. 

That should do it. 

You mulled over the photos for longer than you probably should have, thinking of what to even say with them. 

“Hey, here’s my nudes!!!” Probably wouldn’t be the best fit. You decided to say nothing and just send them, hoping for the best. 

You attached the two photos to your messages and hesitated to hit the send button. 

Was this really the right thing to do? 

You decided overthinking it would become your worst nightmare, so you just tapped the screen and immediately locked your phone, chucking it across your bed as if that was going to solve anything. 

Your phone buzzed almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spice and fluff ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so kind to me, I’m so sorry for the lack of update. Here’s an extra long chapter to fill the void! I love talking to you all in the comments, it truly warms my heart. Cheers to another chapter!

You stared intently at the phone that lay face down on your bed, a shiver running down your spine.

It had to have been him, who else would be texting you right now? And so quickly after you had sent those pictures, too. 

You felt instant regret bubbling up in your stomach as you peeled off the slightly uncomfortable undergarments, feeling almost filthy. Chucking them back into your drawer, you slid underneath the duvet. Your phone stared menacingly at you, and the feeling of both nervousness and excitement almost made you want to puke. What if he didn’t like them? Or took them the wrong way? Did you overstep a boundary? 

You shook your head, feeling jittery at your own thoughts. 

It wasn’t like he had his face buried in between your thighs less than forty eight hours ago, right? 

You tentatively picked up your phone as if it was going to explode at any harsh movement, and turned it on so that the lock screen flashed brightly in front of you. 

One new Message from Keishin

You couldn’t see the content of the actual message until you unlocked the phone itself, but your suspicions were correct. He did respond relatively fast. 

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, you unlocked the device, staring blankly at the conversation between the two of you. 

You’re perfect. 

And that made you blush harder than anything else he could have said. 

He didn’t tease you, or comment on how “sexy you looked”. Your mouth was agape at his blatant flattery, and you were ashamed of how your stomach fluttered at the compliment. 

Quick, (y/n). Think of something witty to type back.

But was being witty the appropriate response here? His message was to sincere, damn that man. You pondered for a few minutes before tapping your thumbs against the screen, formulating a response. 

Ah yes, you’re looking in the mirror again, Keishin. 

You deemed that sassy enough, but also the same energy he gave you. Your prayed it was good enough. 

Well, since you want to be a little tease, you better come to the store tomorrow. 

How demanding of him. But, you couldn’t help but smile. 

You already know I’ll be there. 

You better be, or else. 

Your body felt like it was on fire. What was that supposed to mean, “or else”? You would just have to wait for your question to be answered tomorrow. You put your phone back down with a stupid grin on your face. 

What were you, some giddy schoolgirl that finally got to talk to her crush? Sure Ukai was nice, but he was just a fling, right? 

You let your mind wander, closing your eyes and snuggling under the covers. Yeah, Ukai was nice. But he was also considerate, taking care of you when you were completely wasted off of sake, cleaning up your foot when you fell, lending you his shirt to sleep in. He was so handsome, too. Even with his resting bitch face and scowl that never seemed to leave his face, his smile was so worth it. His hair was so soft, and you especially loved it when it was down so you could comb your fingers through the bleached locks. Ukai giving you some fucking fantastic orgasms also didn’t help your idolized perception of him.

And oh god, was he just perfect. You hummed, remembering how he looked practically devouring your cunt, body heating up at the memory. Or when you had him in your mouth, how his face looked when he reached his peak. 

You wanted to see it again. 

Indulging yourself, you grabbed your phone once more, unlocking it to view the conversation between you and the man that completely flooded your thoughts. 

Scrolling up, you tapped on the picture for it to take over the full screen of your phone. 

God, his body was perfect, too. 

Even though you could barely see it with the darkened reflection in the mirror, it was still a hell of a sight. The flash and focus was on the panties in the camera, but you could make out the faint lines of light abdominal muscles that protruded from him. Even though he didn’t religiously work out, years of volleyball and now being a coach still looked delicious on him. Eyes traveling downward, you could make out the small trial of dark hair that descended underneath the waist and of his shorts that he wore. 

I mean, you had never seen him shirtless in person, so why couldn’t you indulge yourself just a little bit? He’d seen every last inch of you, so how was that even fair? 

Your eyes wandered to the slight curvature of his hip and up to his pectorals, which were absolutely delicious. His shoulders peaked nicely and volleyed into his biceps, making his arms look toned. 

You closed your eyes and sighed, remembering fondly how warm they were, how they curved underneath your thighs as he absolutely devoured-

“Holy shit.” You whispered out loud to yourself, realizing that you were completely drenched. During your fruitful imaginative endeavor, your hands had trailed their way down to in between your legs, grazing your sex ever so slightly. 

This man did absolutely terrible things to you, but all in good ways. 

At your discovery, heat blossomed even more between your thighs, and you groaned. 

You were horny over a fucking picture. How were you going to rationalize this one? 

All of your pestering thoughts were pushed to the side as toon as the tips of your fingers made contact with your puffy clit.

“Hah... shit.” You huffed out, groaning at how sensitive you were. It had been.... how long had it been- since you’ve just rubbed one out?

Who were you kidding, it didn’t really matter now that you had Ukai. 

Shunning yourself for that thought, you shamelessly rubbed small, pressured circles on the over sensitized bundle of nerves, thighs quivering at the sensation.

“Fuck it.” You drawled out, spreading your legs properly. You gathered an abundance of the slick that seemed to be pouring out of you on two fingers, and bringing them back to your clit, rubbing harder now. 

A pathetic whine left your lips, but you didn’t care since you were alone. This just felt way too fucking good. You closed your eyes tight, knowing your face was screwed with concentration. Soft hallucinations of him appeared in your imagination. 

You wondered how it felt, if you ever could, to be utterly stretched out from him. How it would feel to be rubbed in every little sensitive spot deep within you. How it would feel with Ukai leaning over you, absolutely railing you into the mattress beneath with your legs wrapped around his waist, no chance of him escaping you. 

“Keishin...” you whispered breathlessly, hips bucking in pleasure as you continued. 

And you visualized how his face would be completely wrecked with pleasure when he cums deep inside of you. 

“Well that’s new.” You thought to yourself, rubbing a little faster, a little harder. You could feel the inklings of an orgasm build in your belly, and you desperately chased that feeling. 

You wanted Ukai to completely stuff you and have you writhe beneath him, feeling his warmth flood you when you finally, finally, reach the peak.

“Fuck.” You were so close, just a little more. Just a little harder, faster, oh god, right there-

You practically screamed when your phone began ringing. Did you have it in your hand this whole time? How embarrassing. 

Heart pounding, your blurry eyes focused on the caller ID.

Well, isn’t it the man of the hour? Ukai’s name flashed on the screen. 

Shit, you couldn’t just ignore it. Not that you wanted to, but you were just about to fucking finish. 

“Hello?” You answered the phone, a little to hastily. 

“Hey.” You heard his smooth, gorgeous voice over the line.

(y/n), stop it. You pretended like you weren’t just fucking rubbing one off thinking about him. 

“W-whats up, Ukai?” 

“Just wondering what’s up.” He said, and you could just hear the smirk that he probably had on his face. 

“What do you mean?” You asked shakily. There was no way he knew. 

“Well, you were just in our conversation for a whole fifteen minutes without even saying anything, I thought I’d check up on you to make sure you didn’t pass out.” He laughed, and you scoffed. 

“As if you could make me do that, Ukai.” He whistled.

“So then why are you out of breath, doll?” Damn, were you really that out of shape? No, you were about to fucking orgasm until you got... interrupted. 

“I was... walking.” That sounded fucking convincing.

“So you’re telling me you were staring at our conversation and strolling around your apartment?” Whoops. You knew he wasn’t stupid.

“I, uh...” you didn’t even know how to save yourself from that one. 

“Here’s your next lesson, princess.” Your breath hitched. He took your silence as a go- ahead.

“You’re gonna bury your fingers where you had them just a few seconds ago in that pretty little pussy, and I’m gonna listen while you touch yourself.” Your hand flew to your mouth. 

Was this man a fucking psychic? 

“I- what the fuck?” You squeaked out, completely caught. 

“Guilty, baby.” He chuckled, and you shivered. Why was everything he said completely hot? His low voice shot straight to your core and you let out a shaky sigh. 

“Now be a good girl and go back to what you were doing.” You bit your lip, trembling as you did just that. No reason to get flustered now, you were already found out. 

“Feel how wet you are for me.” He growled, and your fingers dipped into your folds. You trembled as you felt how aroused you still were even after the shock of the call and nervousness. The trembling breath you let out didn’t go unnoticed but Ukai, however. 

“Looks like my intuition hasn’t lost its edge.” 

“Shut up, old man.” You almost whimpered, grazing your fingertips over your soaked clit once more. 

“You love this old man.” He laughed. You knew he didn’t mean it like that, but your eyes shot wide open, and you felt your heart thrum harder against your chest. 

Play it cool, (y/n).

“Mhmmmm.” You hummed sensually, pressing harder against your clit, rubbing it in right circles. 

“I bet you’re so fucking wet right now, thinking about the things I’ve done to you.” He groaned out. Oh god, was he.... No. There’s so way. 

“Fuck.” You squeaked out, the pleasure slowly building again, and that knot was tightening once more. 

“That’s right, (y/n). Feel how fucking drenched you are. Keep touching yourself. Shit.” Oh he so was jerking off right now. 

Maybe the call was mutually beneficial. 

“Hah.... Keishin. You pervert.” You drawled out, spreading your legs a bit more. Your eyed fluttered shut as you dropped the whine from your ear, putting it on speaker. 

“Says the one who’s masturbating because I told her to.” You could just feel the smirk on his face. Your legs trembled as you edged yourself, not wanting this call to be over quite yet. 

“For your information... fuck.” You almost tipped yourself over the edge, halting your movements to calm down. Your core throbbed with desire for that final little push to send yourself tumbling into an orgasm, but you resisted. 

It always felt better like that anyways. 

“I was busy before you called me, Ukai.” He chuckled at your delayed response, and groaned audibly over the phone. You almost rolled your eyes in the back of your head after how hot he sounded. 

“Just thought I’d barge in, don’t mind me, doll.” His voice sounded more strained now, as if he were concentrating harder. You hummed, continuing to please yourself. It doesn’t hurt to indulge every once in a while. 

“I wasn’t complaining that much.” You grinned to yourself, face screwed with pleasure. You were almost positive the wet noises that you were producing could be heard on speakerphone. 

“‘Shin....” You moaned out, coming closer again to the inevitable drop into absolute pleasure once more. You don’t think you can hold out this time. You heard the man on the other line grunt, breathing a bit labored.

“I know, princess. Me too. Cum for me.” You were so close. It seemed almost unreachable. Just a little bit more. 

“I.. fuck. I’m gonna cum.” You shamelessly whined, desperately chasing your orgasm.

“Cum, (y/n).” With one final press of your fingertips, you shot over the edge, shivering as the knot snapped in your tummy. You moaned a little louder than you would’ve liked to admit, but you were too deep in to care. You gritted your teeth as your body tensed from your orgasm. 

“Shit.” You heard Ukai curse and a deep, unbearably sexy groan emit from him. You wish you could’ve been there to absolutely ravage him, watching him finish and how his face looked contorted in absolute bliss. 

“Mmmm.” You hummed out, feeling a whole lot better but also a whole lot more tired. You slid onto your side, getting comfortable. 

“Better?” He teased you, and you huffed. You couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Unexpected, but absolutely.” You almost whispered. 

“I’m glad.” His little bouts of sincerity every now and then continuously caught you off guard, making your heart skip a beat. Keishin Ukai would be the death of you from putting you into cardiac arrest if he kept this up. 

“You really know how to surprise a girl, Ukai.” You grinned to yourself and you could hear him laugh on the phone. 

“To be honest, I totally took a jab in the dark with that one.” You gasped. 

“Oh my god! That’s so embarrassing.” You cupped your cheeks in your hands, only a bit mortified. 

“Hey! It was 50/50 and I used some context clues.” He teased and you huffed.

“What is this, English class?” You poked back. 

“No, but I am teaching you, right?” Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“You got me there.” You yawned audibly, snuggling into your comfortable pillow. 

“Sorry for calling you so late.” He admitted sheepishly, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Mmm. I don’t mind.” You said groggily. You felt relaxed, it was nice listening to him talk. 

“Go to sleep, kid. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked, and the hopeful tone he held went over your head completely.

“Always. Goodnight, Keishin.” 

“Goodnight, (y/n).”

•••

It was a normal weekday, to say the least. You woke up early enough to make a small breakfast and had plenty of time to get to work. 

The weather was beginning to cool just a bit, much to your pleasure. The unbearably hot, muggy weather was now just a little too warm. The evening rains cooled the temperature significantly rather than add to the stuffiness, and you felt refreshed. 

Your work day went my fairly quickly, it was picking up a bit since it was nearing the end of the month and you had plenty of work to keep you busy. Even with the business of your day, your thoughts always trailed to last night... and well... many other nights that you had shared with Ukai already. 

The more you pondered about it, the more you thought about how awesome of a guy he was. Sure, he was an incessant flirt with you, always teasing, but he was never unkind to you. He understood, and it seemed like he cared? It didn’t help that you were undeniably attracted to him, and it was the harsh reality of it. 

You had feelings for the volleyball coach, and there was nothing you could do about it. 

Logically, you should either tell him or end things if you didn’t see a future. You were in your twenties. Barely. 

Why was this so hard? 

You mulled it over, a dark cloud seemingly hanging over your head. You didn’t know hoe he would react if you just went up to him, telling him that you were completely crushing on him. He would probably find that weird, right? Who knows. 

You let out a heavy sigh, locking your computer after you had clocked out for the day. No, you would just wait. Enjoy your time with him while you still have it. 

Why were you making this seem like a tragic death? 

You rolled your eyes at your own thoughts as you trailed down the hill, getting closer to the store little by little. You just wanted to see him, yeah. That’ll probably help your racing mind. You were overthinking everything.

As you approached the storefront, you became exceptionally self conscious. Was your dress to short? Wrinkled? Did your mascara flake off and make you look like a raccoon? 

All of these things hit you at once, and you stopped in your tracks to kill over your appearance. 

“Why do you care right now?” You asked yourself, tugging at the shirt of your dress and smoothing it over, proceeding to wipe your under eyes for any residue. You sprayed yourself with some perfume for good measure. 

Your heart beat a little faster as you opened the door, hearing that all too familiar chime.

“Right on time.” You smiled sheepishly at Ukai who was leaning over the counter, seemingly engrossed in a manga. 

“Like clockwork, did you expect anything differently?” You poked, heading over to the counter. He folded the page he was on, closing the book. 

“No, but I’m not mad.” He gave you a smile, leaning his head on his elbow. You returned the gesture, watching him out his cigarette out in the ashtray next to the register. 

Your eyes lingered on him a little longer now, admiring his lovely biceps from underneath the loose fitting t shirt he had under the white apron. 

“Like what you see?” He cocked an eyebrow, and you felt your face heat up. He was teasing again.

“Always have, old man.” You stuck your tongue out at him. He gave a hearty laugh, and you missed the way his eyes scanned you hungrily. 

“Come on, I need to show you something.” He pointed to the curtain behind him where the stockroom was. 

“What do you need to show me?” You inquired, a bit skeptical. It seemed innocent enough, so you made your way around the counter and followed him, tugging the curtain closed behind you. With your back turned, you didn’t notice how close Ukai was to you until you felt your back being pressed up against him. 

“What are you- oh...” you breathed out, feeling his warm mouth against your neck. His hand made their way to your hips, squeezing them gently and massaging them. The action made your body press further into his, and you just wanted to melt against him. 

He hummed against your sensitive neck, kissing it gently and trailing up to your earlobe, nipping it. You shivered under his touch, letting out a shaky sigh. 

“So you think that you could just casually send me those naughty fucking pictures and I’d just let it go?” His hot breath hit your ear and your eyes fluttered shut, completely submitting your his ministrations. 

“Well, princess?” He inquired playfully, speeding your hips. It made your entire body flush. 

“I- you did it first.” You whispered out. It was the truth, though. You couldn’t get that fucking picture out of your head. 

“Did I, hm?” You couldn’t feel his lips turn into a grin, trailing down and kissing your shoulder. 

“Yes.” You breathed out, leaning your head back into him. 

“I think yours were flashier, doll.” He spun you around, walking you up against one of the walls in the curtained room. Your back pressed flat against the colder surface, a stark contrast to the never ending heat of your body. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered out, visibly embarrassed. Ukai clocked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“You should be.” He said darkly, and your heart rate felt erratic. Did he... not like them? 

Your yes shot open wide, a mortifying look painted over your face. Ukai saw the change in your expression and his own faltered. He had to fix this. 

“Don’t get me wrong, (y/n).” He bent down slightly so that his lips were just centimeters away from your own. 

“They were perfect. But it was frustrating.” He growled, kissing your lips roughly. You inhaled sharply, not expecting the sudden action, wasn’t he mad? 

“Mmph!” Your grunt was muffled but you quickly relaxed, looping your arms around Ukai’s neck. You kissed him back, enjoying how good he smelled.

“You wanna know how frustrating?” He broke the kiss, breaking a little heavier. His eyes were glossy, hot breath fanning over your even hotter face. 

“What?” You teased softly, and he grabbed your sides again, roughly pressing his pelvis to your own. You felt his hard, thick length rub against your core through your dress, and you gasped. Fuck, he was so so hot. You didn’t know if you could be subjected to this torture anymore. 

“I think you can guess.” Ukai soaked in your now disheveled appearance and smirked at how quickly you could just crumble from what he did to you. 

“And? What are you going to do about it?” Your half lidded eyes met his own, licking your lips from how dry they felt. 

“I think I’ll have to teach you a fucking lesson for being such a tease.” You likes that idea. But what was he thinking? 

“Keishin, it’s- the store.” You pleaded, nervous about being caught. 

“And? I care how? It’s the slowest time of the day.” He pressed a knee in between your thighs, separating your legs gently. You whimpered as his knee made contact with your core, creating delicious friction from the denim. 

“So hot.” He muttered against your cheek as you lulled your head back, feeling the slick practically pour out of you. 

Ukai’s hands gripped your bare thighs, rubbing the smooth skin with his rough palms. It tickled a bit, making you squirm. Your actions caused his knee to rub against your clit harshly, making you gasp. Ukai’s hands slid upwards and underneath the skirt of your dress, feeling your bare hipbones and smooth pelvis. You inhaled sharply at the contact, and your face burned at his discovery that you in fact weren’t wearing any panties. 

Ukai groaned audibly, sending a shiver down your spine. 

“Fuck, (y/n). No panties? You’re driving me crazy.” He kissed you again, this time it was more needy. You practically rutted your hips against his knee, craving the delicious friction. 

“Ukai...” you whined, and it encouraged him even more. He pressed his body closer to yours, using his kneee as leverage to lift you up. 

“What- oh my god!” You felt your feet lift off the ground suddenly as Ukai firmly placed you on his thigh, holding you in place by your hips underneath your dress. 

“Hold on, princess.” And you did just that, wrapping your arms around his neck, holding yourself snug against him. Ukai wasted no time, using his advantageous hold on you to grind you against his clothed thigh, making you whimper. 

“Well, look at you.” He chuckled, continuing the slow pace he had decided was appropriate. It was agonizingly slow, and you felt so exposed even though you were fully clothed. 

“Ukai, fuck. This is... Ah!” You yelped our as he nipped your neck, suckling the skin there. 

He even knew the most sensitive areas on you, the coy bastard. 

The denim material against your hot, throbbing core felt fantastic. The scraping material wasn’t too harsh, but textured enough to rub against your clit so, so good. Your hips rocked on their own now, but Ukai held you tightly. He was the one controlling the pace, no matter how much you needed that instant release. 

“You’re soaking my jeans, baby.” He laughed, pecking your cheek. Your face turned bright red, and you struggled to regain your composure. You tried letting yourself down, but Ukai was relentless. 

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, I-“ He cut you off again with his mouth against yours, swallowing your mutterings in a deep kiss. He lined your bottom lip with his tongue, proceeding to suck on it gently. Feeling bolder, you kissed back harder, tongue mounding with his. It caught him off guard. You felt him groan against your mouth, and he ground your hips down exceptionally hard this time. The sensation made you break the kiss, leaving you gasping for air as Ukai picked up the pace, rocking your soaked cunt against his thigh faster. It overwhelmed your senses, and you tired your best to keep quiet but it was so, so fucking hard. 

“Oh god, ‘Shin, I’m close.” Your orgasm was quickly approaching, and you wanted nothing less than to just lose yourself completely. 

“Are you? Is that so?” He teased you, bringing you so close to the edge. 

“Please.” You whimpered, hands gripping his hair lightly to ground yourself if that was even possible. The way his fingertips dig into the soft cushion of your hips almost bruising them, how he held you tight against him, how he rocked you to please you made you so ready to just unravel. You were so close, whining and desperately bucking your hips with his movements, seeking your needed release.

God, it was happening. Ukai flexed his thigh just right. You were there. You were just starting to orgasm when he pulled away, dropping you to your feet. 

“No, no, no, what-“ you babbled, all sensation of release gone. Your core throbbed desperately, begging for the release you were just denied of. You looked up at Ukai with blurry eyes, panting. 

“I don’t think you deserve to cum yet, princess.” He gave you a devilish grin, and you sighed shakily. 

“You’re mean, Ukai.” You pouted, heart still thumping against your chest loudly. 

“You’re the mean one, (y/n).” He growled, hands sliding up your torso, grabbing your breasts in both his hands. You gasped at his sudden action, holding back a loud moan. 

“Teasing me with your cute little pussy in those see through panties like that.” He removed one of his hands to reach under your skirt once more, gliding his finger over your soaked slit. Out of instinct, you bucked your hips against his finger, but he pulled away. 

“And these, too.” His hand that was griping your chest slid your sleeves off one by one, pulling the front of your dress down carefully as to not rip it. The tight fabric made your breasts bounce as they were set free from their confinement, cold air licking at your searing skin. 

“Ukai!” You squealed, not prepared to be completely naked in the stockroom of his store. You couldn’t deny it though, it was a huge turn on. 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He said with a gentler tone now, and you knew he meant it. 

“Don’t stop.” Your wanton tone drove him crazy, and he latched his mouth to your left nipple, sucking and nipping at it deliciously. 

“Fuck, that feels so good.” You encouraged him, and in praise, Ukai tapped your sensitive clit a few times. His fingertips stuck to it from the wetness, heightening the sensation. You needed to cum so badly. 

“Please, Ukai.” You begged him, and he hummed against your breast, popping off your nipple. 

“Please what?” He pressed his cheek to your mound innocently, and you rolled your eyes.

“Touch me before I do it myself, old man.” You said with a snarky tone, but with lustful eyes. He knew just how to push your fucking buttons.

“Only because you asked nicely.” He began his assault in your breasts once more, tracing his finger back and forth languidly across your folds, dipping in to graze your clit occasionally. You let out a choked noise when he did, and you felt him smile against your chest. He was doing this to torture you for your feelings inadvertently. This was the universe’s way of punishing you. 

“Keishin.” You moaned his name, hoping that would help him move it along. The throbbing coming from your core was unbearable and downright embarrassing. His eyes met yours from his position attached to your chest, his lust filled eyes meeting your needy gaze. That seemed to be enough for him, because just moments later he plunged two fingers into your core, making your roll your eyes back. 

“Yes, it’s so good, so fucking good.” You jumbled out, and his pace was relentless. It was a stark contrast to the way he was teasing you seconds ago. He pumped his fingers in and out of you furiously, curling his long digits to the spongy part of your walls every single time. 

“You’re gripping my fingers so tight baby, sucking me in. You’re so desperate to cum, it’s adorable.” He said huskily. His voice mixed with the lewd squelch of his fingers was sending you close to the edge once more. You felt so unbearably hot, your body begging for the release of your orgasm. Your legs quivered, wordlessly telling Ukai you were getting close once more. 

His fingers reached deep inside of you, and he stopped pumping them in and out, now rocking his palm so that your g spot was being consistently stimulated. His hand jerked at an ungodly speed, making your body convulse. 

“You gonna cum, (y/n)?” He teased, watching you shake underneath him while he abused your core once more.

“Please, I need to cum. Please, please!” You begged and whined, so close to your release. You felt like you were going to explode from the stimulation. 

And he pulled away once more. 

You wanted to fucking cry. You were so close again, and it almost hurt to have been denied a second time. You couldn’t believe this man was edging you in the storeroom right now. 

“No... no. I can’t.” You choked out. Your nerves felt fried, and you were becoming numb. 

“Shh, princess. I’m not gonna leave you hanging.” Ukai felt kind of bad for you. Your hair was messed up, face completely flushed and teary eyed. But it was so worth it. He gave you a tender kiss on your lips as an apology, trailing back down to your chest. He gave each nipple a kiss before getting onto his knees. Head dipping underneath your dress, he used both of his thumbs to massage your outer lips, making your legs quiver. 

“Please, don’t tease me anymore. Please.” You begged him with no shame. 

He looked at your absolutely drenched and swollen cunt, pleased with how he made you so malleable to his touch. 

“You’re so cute when you beg. Hold on, (y/n).” He told you in a low voice, housing your legs on his shoulders. You almost fell over from your lack of balance, but the wall and Ukai steadied you. He pushed the skirt of your dress up so that it was bunched and wasted no time. 

Ukai gripped your thighs to steady you and began to eat you out as if he had been a starved man. His wet tongue felt cold against your molten core, and it felt heavenly. It was almost too much. 

“Ukai, it’s so much, I don’t know if- fuck, I can’t!” You convulses against his mouth as he began suckling your swollen, sensitized clit. 

“So you want me to stop?” He mumbled, dipping his tongue inside of you, teeth grazing your clit. You shook your head furiously, fingers wrapping around his locks trying to pull him closer if it were even possible. You felt the vibrations of Ukai groaning against you, making your heels dig into his back. It felt so, so good. 

“Please don’t stop.” You whined, shivering as he continued to pleasure you with his mouth. He licked every single part of you, leaving nothing untouched. He knew exactly what made your legs shake, thighs tightening around his head. You felt your orgasm approaching fast once more, and you weren’t going to let him stop you this time. This time, you don’t think he was going to stop, either. His tongue worked laboriously on your clit, rubbing it with delicious pressure up, down, and in circles. 

Fuck, this man was talented. 

“Cum on my face, princess. I want to taste absolutely all of you.” He knew what he was doing when he said that to you, the bastard. You were so fucking close again, pulling in his hair a bit, trying not to crush his face with your thighs. 

“Keishin, please don’t stop. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. Fuck. Please!” You almost screamed, you were right there. Right at the pinnacle of release. 

Ukai enveloped your bundle of nerves with his lips and sucked on it, simultaneously grazing it with his teeth. 

“Oh no, fuck, I- cumming!” You couldn’t form a clear sentence as your orgasm hit you so intensely, all you saw was white. The release felt almost painful as you were denied for so long, but you rocked against his face as much as you could without falling over and losing balance. The waves of your orgasm seemed never ending, searing pleasure coursing through your veins like fire. Ukai ate you out through your orgasm, making sure you felt it to the fullest extent. 

It was becoming too much, and he wasn’t stopping. 

Oh god, he wasn’t stopping. Ukai continued to roll his tongue over your sensitive clit, still shaking from your orgasm. 

“Ukai- stop. Stop! Too much.” You tried to really shove him away, but your limbs failed you. The overstimulation made your entire body shake. 

“I know you can do it one more time baby. Cum for me again. Please.” He looked up at your tired eyes with his own, begging for you to let him. 

The look on his face was irresistible. It almost made you forget about how overstimulated you felt until you could feel the inklings of another orgasm approach you. 

“I’ve got you, princess. Cum for me again. You taste so fucking good.” He mumbled quickly against you, his pace unrelenting. 

“I- I can’t. Pleaseeee.” You whined out, back arching. Your statement was completely contradictory. Your legs couldn’t stop shaking, and you had to focus to breathe properly. 

“Yes you can. You can. Cum for me again.” His deep, sultry voice edged you even closer. His tongue pressed against your cunt so perfectly. He knew exactly what he was doing to your body, and you accepted the inevitable.

Your second orgasm completely snuck up on you when it happened, and you convulsed violently against the wall, Ukai drinking up your wet, sticky release. 

He hummed and worked you through your sensitive second peak, much more gentle this time with you. You were completely spent, cunt puffy and used, clit bright red and sensitive. 

“Good girl.” Ukai kissed your inner thigh, gently removing your legs from his shoulders. You replied with a gentle groan, trying your best to steady yourself. 

That wasn’t happening, period. Your legs almost gave out immediately after he set you down, and Ukai had to catch you before you crumpled to the floor. 

“Too much?” He laughed out, pulling you up. You leaned against his chest, closing your eyes as he held you up. You shook your head against his chest, burying your face in it and inhaling deeply.

“No, I just... can’t feel my legs.” You mumbled in embarrassment. Ukai gave a hefty laugh, chest rumbling as he rubbed your back. His arms felt so nice wrapped around your body. You hummed, relaxing against his touch.

“I’m flattered.” He said cockily, and you huffed, looking up at him. 

“This is your fault, old man.”

“You’re still on the old man shit? I though we grew past this.” It was his turn to roll his eyes, and you giggled.

“I know, I’m just teasing.” You grinned at him happily, wrapping your arms around his torso. You stayed like that for a few minutes, Ukai supporting your body weight so you couldn’t completely fall over. Your heart rate decreased as you calmed down, melting in comfort. You could almost fall asleep. Ukai’s hands gently rubbed your back in slow, methodical circles. 

“Better?” He asked gently, squeezing you in his hold.

“If I said no, would you carry me?” You asleep shamelessly, too relaxed to even care. 

“I feel justified calling you kid now.” He said, bending down gently and picking you up below your butt, holding you against him. You gasped at the sudden movement, arms wrapping around him tightly. You looked down at Ukai with a shocked expression, and he just gave you a cheesy grin. 

Why did he have to make your heart race so much?

You smiled gently, cupping his face with both of your hands. Your thumbs lightly traced his cheekbones as you leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

It was his turn to blush now. You couldn’t help but feel achieved when he set you back down, grinning sheepishly at you. 

“Bathroom’s just around that corner. Sorry for the mess.” He looked away, a bit embarrassed. You laughed, feeling the slimy texture between your legs, thinking a bathroom trip was probably in your best interest. 

“Thanks, I’ll be quick. Oh, and Ukai?” You grinned, seeing the slick smeared on his chin. 

“What?” He looked confused. You laughed, waving him off as you went to the bathroom. 

“Your face is wet.” He looked mortified for not realizing sooner, grabbing the apron that he was wearing and wiping his face with it. 

“Thanks, doll.”

“Anytime.” 

You found the small but clean bathroom easily, locking the door behind you. You let out a deep sigh that you didn’t know you were holding in, pressing your back against the door. 

You can’t believe you just did that in his store. You began to blush again just thinking about it. Slapping your cheeks and tying to get yourself together, you walked over to the mirror. 

You looked so fucked. 

Your hair was a bit messed up, mascara smudged from god knows what, and your face a bit blotchy. Oh god, you looked like this? I’m front of him? How fucking embarrassing.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of your mind, you fished through your purse to find your comb and a makeup wipe. It was no use trying to salvage it anyways. 

After cleaning yourself up, you wiped on between your thighs, removing all traces of what you and Ukai had just done in the back of his store. Feeling your appearance presentable, you walked out of the restroom, making your way to the curtain. Hearing some more voices on the other side, you just assumed a customer had come in. No big deal.

Opening up the curtain and passing through, you saw a flash of orange hair. 

“(y/n)-chan! I didn’t know you were here too!” Hinata screamed, and you regretted your decision instantly. 

“Oh, hey Hinata!” You gave him a nervous smile, glancing over at Ukai. He gave you an apologetic look, and you composed yourself immediately. 

The entire volleyball team was here in the store now, munching away at meat buns. All eyes were on you. 

“(y/n)-chan! Why were you in the back of the store?” Hinata asked innocently, and you couldn’t suppress the blush on your face. You didn’t dare look over at Ukai. 

“Just using the bathroom, that’s all.” You smiled at him, and he gave you a pout.

“There’s a bathroom? But coach! You said you didn’t have one in here!” Tanaka piped in. Of course not. 

“Because I don’t want you dirty ass kids ruining my bathroom! Have you seen the club room recently?” Ukai yelled at him, throwing a pen in his direction. 

“Ouch! That’s not fair!” Tanaka yelped, failing at dodging the pen. 

“I see you need to work on your reflexes.” Ukai poked, and Tanaka sulked. 

“(y/n)! He’s being so meannnn.” The boy pouted at you, and you giggled. 

“Don’t bring me into this! I’m innocent.” You retorted. Sticking your tongue out at him. 

“They’re so alike, it’s scary.” Kageyama pointed out, and you knew that he was teasing you because of your last encounter. Suga gave him a look as to tell him to cut it out. 

These boys were too much. 

“Alright, you punks! You got your buns. Get out of my store and go eat some real food for dinner!” Ukai yelled at them, shooting them out. You were thankful that interaction didn’t last too long, it completely caught you by surprise. 

“Bye guys!” You waved them off sweetly and they returned the gesture. Watching them walk their respective ways, you turned around, laughing a bit while shaking your head. 

“Sorry about that, they appeared out of no where.” Ukai sighed, lighting up a cigarette. 

“It’s totally fine, I was just caught completely off guard.” You laughed, hopping onto the counter beside him. 

“Here.” He slid a bottle over to you, and you caught the cold drink with your hand. 

It was the beer you bought from one of your first encounters with him.

“Awe, you remembered you big sap.” You smiled, popping the lid off the glass bottle and taking a sip. 

“Yeah, yeah. Call me old fashioned you alcoholic.” He teased, and you feigned hurt. 

“How rude! That was one time! One. Time.” You pointed at him, pouting. He laughed at your expression.

“And? I see a trend starting here.” He wiggled his eyebrows and you blush a bit, looking away. Your first drink encounter with the man was less than graceful, after all. 

“We shall not bring up that unspoken night ever again, you hear?” You huff and take another sip of the ice cold beer. 

“Oh no, I can’t agree to those terms.” He laughs, tapping the ash off of his cigarette. 

“Oh lord.” You pinch your brows, trying to stop yourself from becoming a whole ass tomato. Ukai’s phone began buzzing in his back pocket, and with a confused look on his face he grabbed it and hit the answer button. 

“Hey, ma.” He looked puzzled, wondering why his mother was calling him right now. 

“Yeah, they’re taking a break this weekend.” He replied to something she had said. You watched Ukai in curiosity, wondering what was going on. 

“Oh shit, really?” You heard her yell something on the phone. You laughed.

“Sorry, ma.” He grumbled, giving you a dirty look. You just grinned.

“I can. Saturday and Sunday?” He asked her, a more serious look on his face. 

“Yeah, she’s right here. What? I mean, okay.” He sounded unsure, taking the phone away from his head and covering the speaker with his hand. 

“It’s my mom, she’s super excited and wanted to talk to you? I’m so sorry.” He said, looking a little distressed. You waved it off, grabbing the phone from his hand. 

“Hello?” You asked happily. You loved this woman, she was so sweet to you the first time you met.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you doing? I haven’t seen you in a little bit.” You smiled. 

“It’s been only a couple of weeks, though.” You both laughed. 

“My old memory fails me, dear. Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you.” She said.

“Of course, I’m happy to! What’s up?” You asked, swinging your legs on the counter and looking up to Ukai who had a guilty look on his face. You raised your eyebrows in question at him but disregarded it for now. 

“Well, I don’t know if you were listening to my son talk, but usually we have a couple of people or I will go down to our farm to collect our fresh produce. Those two can’t make it down this weekend and I’m feeling a bit ill, do you mind going with him? I’ll pay you good.” You could practically hear the smirk on the woman’s face. Like mother, like son. You giggled.

“Of course! I have no problems with that. And you don’t have to.” You assured her.

“You’re such a doll! It’s not all that much, I promise.” You shook your head a bit. 

“It doesn’t really matter, I’d be happy to help.” You told her honestly. She laughed earnestly over the phone. 

“Thank you, dear. I appreciate it. Make sure to keep my idiot son in check!” You laughed. 

“I will.” And with that, the phone was hung up. You handed Ukai his phone back, smiling at him. 

“You realize you didn’t have to say yes, right?” He said with a defeated look on his face. 

“I know, but I’d love to help.” You told him honestly, hopping off the counter and finishing off your beer. 

“You’re something else, kid.” He laughed, shaking his head. 

“And you would know it, old man.” 

•••

Your week went by relatively quickly, and you found yourself lazing around your apartment on Friday night, mulling over what to bring. Ukai had informed you to wear clothes you wouldn’t mind getting dirty and an extra change of clothes because you would be “dirty as hell” in his words. You smiled at the memory, packing a light bag and heading off to bed early. You needed to meet Ukai at the store at 6:30 so that you could get there around 7. It was going to be a long day. 

Waking up the next morning was surprisingly easy, and you felt refreshed. You took a quick shower and threw on an old white t shirt and some baggy jeans that you had paint on. Pulling your hair back, you threw some more items in your bag and headed out the door quickly, it was already 6:15.

Quickly walking to the store, the sun was barely still behind the mountains when you arrived. You smiled when you saw Ukai in some overalls and green shirt, puffing on a cigarette and looking exhausted. He perked up a bit when he saw you, though. 

“Good morning!” You said happily, walking up to him. H almost flinched at your voice.

“How the hell are you so chipper this early in the morning?” He groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm.

“Awe, did someone not get their beauty sleep last night? Poor baby.” You teased, patting his cheek. Ukai pressed his palm flat against yours against his face, moving his head so that his lips were pressed against your palm. Kissing it gently, his other hand gently removed the bag from your shoulder. 

“Let’s get going. I hope it’s not too hot out today.” He said as if he didn’t just fucking kiss your hand. Your face burned as you nodded in agreement, hopping into the passenger seat of his car. 

He had to get you flustered at six in the fucking morning. This was going to be a long, long day. 

The drive was silent, but not awkward. It was pleasant to watch the morning sun peak over the never ending hills in Miyagi, painting the sky beautiful shades of colors in lieu of the sunrise. 

It was peaceful when he drove out of the more urbanized parts of town, if you could even call Miyagi “urban”. It felt like it had been ages since you’ve even left the limits of the stores and buildings and just experienced the vast, green land filled with rice farms and streams. 

It wasn’t a very long drive at all, and you were pleasantly surprised when you arrived at the farm. It was pretty large, but nothing too substantial. Ukai drove the both of you down a road through the center of the land and stopped the car in front of... a house?

“I didn’t know you had a house here. I thought it was just agriculture.” You mused, admiring the cute little house that was well- maintained on the outside. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but it was sizable. The porch wrapped around the expanse of the house and had a traditional Japanese build. It was quaint. 

“Yeah, it’s been in my mother’s family forever. With renovations, of course. No one lives here right now.” You nodded in understanding, hopping out of the car. 

The air was cooler here, and it smelled amazing. 

“Well I think it’s lovely. So do you guys still use it?” You questioned as Ukai grabbed your guys’ belongings, motioning for you to come to the front porch with him. 

“Yeah, anytime we or other people come out here to harvest. It’s easier to bundle and wash the produce here so we don’t have to use the tiny store to do it in.” He explained to you, finishing his keys out of his pocket and sliding one into the lock. The door slid open with ease. 

“Oh wow.” You managed to mutter out as Ukai let you walk in first, what a gentleman. You toed off your shoes, stepping onto the clean wood floors, admiring how pretty this place was. 

It was simple, yes, but so spacious. The doorway opened up to a large hallway, a living room to your right and when walking down a bit further, the kitchen. 

“I think I’ve found my favorite thing in the world.” Your jaw was on the floor. The kitchen was huge. There was a huge prep table disguised as an island in the middle of the spacious area with a large basin sink. There were frosted sun panels on the ceiling perpendicular to the windows on the walls. There was a wall that had nearly hung pots and pans with shelves filled with kitchenware. It had a lovely, warm feel to it.

“You like it? I loved coming here as a kid. It’s one of my favorite places to be.” He told you, stepping further into the kitchen and putting your stuff down.

“I love it! Why don’t you live here?” You mused, touching the smooth surfaces of the countertops. This place was like a dream. 

“Well, technically since I’ve inherited the store, this place is mine, too.” You looked over at him, puzzled. Knowing you wanted him to continue, he looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

“But when my mom gave it to me, she said I couldn’t live here until I found a wife. She’s kind of a stickler for those things.” He laughed awkwardly, and your face burned. 

So that was it. He couldn’t live here until he found someone to share his life with. 

“I see. Well, you’d better start looking then gramps. This house is amazing. I can’t imagine what the other parts look like!” You smiled brightly at him, and he seemed taken aback with how you said that so casually. He smiled, shaking his head as you walked out the the kitchen. He watched you intently as you walked, unbeknownst to you, of course. 

•••

The list seemed endless when Ukai read it out to you of the different crops you had to collect. 

“I know it’s a lot, but I promise it goes by a lot faster than you think.” He smiled down at you, entertained by your expression. 

“Don’t give me that look. Come on, let’s get started.” You groaned, following him out of the house and putting your shoes back on. 

“You’re lucky I like you, Keishin Ukai.” You whined, and he laughed. 

“Very lucky indeed. Now grab a basket and let’s get this done.” 

You did as he said, following him over to the corn first. Ukai broke the corn off of the stalk so effortlessly while you struggled, and you knew you were about to have a long day ahead of you. 

“Need any help?” He asked you, obviously seeing that you were very much in need of help. You huffed, rolling your eyes.

“You act like I’ve ever picked corn before.” You pointed out, and he shook his head with a laugh. 

“Alright, city girl. Watch.” He said gently, walking up behind you. He was close. Very, very close. You felt his chest move against your upper back as his arm snaked around you and his hand was firmly over yours. 

“Now, you hold it right here at the base.” He said lowly, bending over so that his mouth was near your ear. 

“Grip, and twist.” He whispered and moved his hand against yours, and the corn popped right off of the stalk. 

“See? It’s easy.” He said, straightening up as you just stood there dumbfounded with a damn corn in your hand. 

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” You said, looking away as your face burned. He was totally doing this on purpose. 

You two worked efficiently together, occasionally cracking jokes and at one point, you chucked a corn cob at Ukai for making an exceptionally dirty joke, who effectively dodged it. You had to admit, you were having a good time. The overcast weather that seemed to set in throughout the morning made it cool outside so you weren’t dying of heat stroke. 

Ukai was right, it wasn’t all that much that you had to gather. You two took small breaks here and there, sitting in the fields to drink some water and joke around in the dirt. This made the process a bit longer, but you didn’t mind at all and he didn’t seem to, either. 

You truly enjoyed his company. 

As the day progressed and more vegetables and fruits were gathered, you didn’t realize how late it had gotten. 

“Wow. Usually picking take a whole day and a morning. We just have tomatoes left, and then washing and bundling.” He said with a surprised tone.

“There’s more?!” You gasped dramatically with a hand over your chest. Ukai flicked your head for being childish.

“Ouch! That’s just disrespectful.” You pouted. 

“Hey, you’re the one that agreed to help.” You stuck your tongue out at him as you followed him over to where they grew tomatoes. 

They looked red, juicy, and ripe. You couldn’t wait to snag a couple for yourself and slice them with some basil. 

Enamored on your tomato fantasy, you flinched hard when you felt a wet splat against your cheek, followed by a plop against the front of your shirt. 

Realizing that Ukai had just chucked dirt at you, you gave him the most serious look you could muster. 

“Oh you are so dead!” You screamed playfully, grabbing a handful yourself and launching your body at him. 

“Hey, watch it!” He said, catching your hand before you could smother him in the dirt. But, it was too late before you tackled him to the floor completely, landing on top of him.

“Nice try, princess. I win.” He smirked up at you, wrist still locked in his grip. You rolled your eyes in defeat.

“I managed to stay relatively clean all day and look what you’ve done! I’m a mess!” You complained, pointing to your soiled cheek with your free hand. 

“A hot mess.” Ukai said smoothly, smirking up at you. You almost choked at how bold he was being. 

“You can’t just say stuff like that! It’s embarrassing.” You whined, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. It was to no avail, as his other arm pinned you to him by your waist. 

“And? I think we’ve done a lot more embarrassing things, (y/n).” He said matter of factly, making you write against him more. 

“Shush! You’re such a tease. I don’t go around saying stu- Mmph!” You were cut off with a quick tug by the wrist, making you fall forward. Ukai captured your lips perfectly in a hot kiss, pressing you further against him. Your eyes fluttered closed from the initial shock and you could feel yourself melting into the kiss, making him smile against your lips. He tasted fresh still, in a weird way. 

All you could smell was him and the soft soil that cushioned the both of you. It was such a comforting scent, oddly. Making out in the dirt with Ukai wasn’t the ideal situation, but he was such a great kisser. 

His teeth tugged your bottom lip and you moaned gently into his mouth, tangling your free hand into his hair. He groaned, pushing his face further against yours, deepening the kiss. You could stay like this for ages, you concluded. But oxygen was indeed a thing, and you eventually had to part from his delicious lips to fill your lungs once more. 

“Well that’s one way to do it.” He smiled at you genuinely, not a sassy smirk this time. You looked down at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, out of breath. 

“I guess so. How promiscuous of you, taking advantage of me in the tomato field.” You poked at him, leaning your head into his chest. You felt his chest fumble with a laugh. 

“Hardly taking advantage of, do I need an excuse to kiss you?” He asked with a whiny tone. You were glad he couldn’t see your face at this moment, but you were sure he could feel your heart beating erratically against him. 

“I- no. I’m not complaining.” You managed to mutter out. 

“Hm. Good.” He concluded the conversation, not wanting to make you any kore uncomfortable. His warm, large hand began rubbing up and down your back. It felt so nice, you could just fall asleep right there. 

You didn’t know how much time had passed as the two of you laid there, but the sound of distant thunder snapped you both out of your daze. 

“Oh shit. Come on, we’re almost done here. Let’s get everything inside before it starts to rain.” Ukai said, and you both stood up immediately. Quickly gathering more tomatoes, you both rushed back to the house, barely making it in time before the downpour began. 

“Lucky.” You sighed out, a little bit exhausted from hauling in all of the fresh goods so quickly. 

“Honestly. Again, thank you for all of the help.” Ukai told you earnestly, and you waved it off. 

“It’s thanks for taking care of me when I was drunk.” You countered, making him laugh. 

“Fair enough. Come on, let’s get these cleaned up and bundled.” He said, and you nodded, helping him bring baskets to the kitchen. 

The basin sink came in handy as you two began a system, you were more meticulous so you plucked and washed while Ukai bundled, since he knew the amounts and was a little more well- versed in the banding. It saved your hands from being even more sore than they probably were. 

Somewhere along your bundling task, Ukai had switched on the radio that sat on the counter next to the window. 

“And it looks like heavy rains for the rest of the evening as well as tomorrow, folks. Time to stay inside for the weekend.” You heard the meteorologist speak through the radio, and a convenient crack of lightning flashed in the distance. The rain pattered loudly against the windows, the wind starting to pick up even more. 

“Looks like it’s getting nasty outside. I totally didn’t check the weather this morning.” You admitted, plucking at some collared greens, making sure to leave the prettiest leaves on. 

“I honestly didn’t either. Monsoon season is like that, though.” Ukai chuckled, snapping a rubber band against a bundle, placing it in a plastic bin. 

“The rain is great, though. Especially out here. It smells so nice.” You sighed, enjoying the tranquility of being away. 

“I agree. I don’t think we can make it back tonight, though. The car might get stuck in the mud and I hate driving in this weather.” Ukai admitted sheepishly. 

“I guess you’re right. It’s getting pretty late.” You realized that the darkness outside wasn’t just from the storm, it was well into the evening. You were tired, and Ukai was too.

This felt different, though. Almost wrong. It was one thing to crash at his place after being too wasted to walk home or falling asleep after one of his “lessons”. This felt.... more intimate. Especially after what he had told you about the house when you first got here. You were alone in this beautiful house, away from the world. Just the two of you. 

It was silly of you to think of it that way, but your mind couldn’t help but wander back to that. 

“You’re okay with it, right? There’s only one bedroom, I can totally crash on the floor, or...” Ukai was rambling nervously for no reason and stopped mid sentence when you began laughing. 

“What?” He asked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

“You’re hilarious, Ukai.” You continued to laugh, leaning over on the counter. 

“I’m being serious, (y/n). If you’re not comfortable-“ you cut him off again.

“Of course I am. And why would you sleep on the floor? First of all, it’s not my house, I should be sleeping on the floor. I didn’t know you were that against sharing a bed with me.” You feigned hurt, pouting a bit. He looked away, blush turning the tips of his ears red.

“I- I’m not. You’re right, I’m sorry.” He admitted, visibly a bit mortified. You waved it off, giving him a smile.

“It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before, dummy.” You hit his arm lightly, cutting away the tension. He relaxed, going back to bundling the abandoned piles of greens.

“Oh yeah? More like you crashing and hogging up my whole bed.” He retorted, back to his old ways. You gasped, a little offended at his joke. 

You splashed water on his face playfully, and he looked shocked.

“What was that for?!” He yelled, splashing you back. You giggled, your hands flying up in surrender.

“For being rude! I do not hog the bed.” You pointed out sassily, grossing your arms.

“Just teasing.” He winked, looking at your face intently. 

“Stay still.” Ukai said, grabbing a towel from the counter and holding it under the water. 

“Okay.” You said, watching him bring the white cloth up to your cheek. 

Gently, as if he was going to break you if he put too much pressure on your skin, he wiped at your cheek.

“The dirt from earlier.” He mumbled, enamored in his current task of cleaning off your face. You hummed out in recognition, eyes fluttering closed. He seemed to dab at the same spot for a long while, pulling away for a second to fold it in half and returning the damp cloth to your other cheek. Ukai tentatively rubbed your face with the wet cloth with motions that were soothing. You let out a heavy sigh, enjoying the attention. 

“There we go.” Ukai said softly, putting the towel down. Your eyes opened, and he gave you a soft smile. 

You don’t really know what came over you just then, but your body just took a step forward. You stood on your toes, kissing him gently on the lips. He jerked a little bit at the sudden action, and you hesitantly pulled away. Your eyes met his, and you smiled.

“Do I need an excuse too?” You asked, and he shook his head, leaning back down to kiss you back this time, and it was a gentle kiss. 

“Never do.” He mumbled against your lips, shaking his hands around your waist. You looped your arms around his neck, pulling your body flush against his. His hands slid down to your bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze. You inhaled sharply against his mouth and he chuckled, removing his lips from your own. 

“Let’s finish your and get you something for dinner.” He kissed your cheek and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling as you two finished up with the produce. 

•••

“You okay with beef? It’s not Wagyu or anything, but it’s pretty damn good, considering it’s local.” Ukai asked, shuffling through the cooler.

“I definitely need something savory after dealing with vegetables all day.” You groaned, realizing how hungry you were. 

“What? I’m not savory enough for you, princess?” You huffed, chucking a towel at Ukai while he laughed at his own joke. 

“Food now, jokes later. I’m starving!” You directed him, and he shooed you away. 

“Stop harassing me, woman!” He yelled, throwing the towel right back at you. You laughed, hopping on top of the counter. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll sit here and admire the chef.” You said, swinging your legs back and forth, leaning back on your hands. 

“I’m no chef, you flatter me.” Ukai said, slicing the beef into thin slices, seasoning it nicely. 

“I bet you are, you’re just holding back.” You said, watching him from behind as he worked quite efficiently. The smell of cooking rice made your mouth water alone with boiling miso broth. You both hadn’t really eaten all day, save for some snacking on the fresh fruits and vegetables during the day. 

“You’re fueling my ego too much, (y/n).” You hummed in response, closing your eyes and listening to the hard, pouring rain. The sizzling of beef on a skillet made its way into the mix, and you just sat there enjoying yourself. 

“Here, try this.” You heard Ukai tell you. He was in front of you now with a piece of cooked beef held between some chopsticks. You opened your mouth hesitantly as he fed you the strip of meat, and your eyes immediately widened at the flavor. 

“Oh wow, this tastes so fucking good!” You hummed in delight, chewing the tender meat. The flavor was immaculate, seasoned to perfection. You didn’t see the content smile Ukai had on his face when he turned around to finish up cooking the rest of the meat.

“Glad you liked it.” He said, reaching up and grabbing two black bowls. You watched him scoop the rice in it and place the finally cooked meat in. He filled two more bowls with miso soup and you hopped off the counter. 

“Come on, let’s eat and get cleaned up.” He said, handing you the two bowls of soup. You both headed over to the small table that say in the kitchen, sitting down and immediately digging into your food. Little was said besides your compliments to the chef as you chowed down, both famished from the day’s work. 

After practically inhaling the delicious meal, you leaned back in your chair, stretching both arms over your head.

“That was delicious. Thank you, Keishin.” You smiled at him, and he returned the gesture.

“Anytime. I’m glad you liked it.” He happily told you, and you stood up, collecting the bowls from the table and taking them to the sink. 

“What are you doing? Let me do that.” Ukai tried stopping you, but you placed a hand against his chest, pushing him lightly.

“You cooked, I’ll do the dishes. Don’t even try to fight me on this one.” You told him, and he admitted defeat. It was fair, after all. 

Rinsing and washing, you hummed to the familiar music that emitted from the radio that was still playing, bobbing your hips slightly to the beat of the music. Ukai stared at you, admiring you.

“80’s Japanese pop? You really are an old man.” You snickered, placing the last clean bowl on the drying mat. 

“Hey, this is good shit.” He defended himself, grabbing your wrist and pulling you to him, chest to chest. He began leading you in a simple two step, dancing to the music. 

“I never said it wasn’t.” You mumbled, falling into step with him after a few seconds. You didn’t take Ukai as the dancing type, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. His hand rested on your hip as the other held your own hand against his shoulder, swaying gently. 

Morning Glory by Tatsuro Yamashita began playing in the background, and Ukai began humming the happy tune of the song. His voice was surprisingly calming and suave. You weren’t surprised, considering you walked into the store one time while he was singing. He had a nice voice. 

Relaxing a bit, you leaned your head against his chest, dancing to the familiar best of the music. Somehow, this felt just right. The reverberation of his humming and the latter of the rain was soothing as your eyes closed, the calm feeling flooding your senses. You were exhausted from the day, and this was the perfect way to wind down. 

“Tired?” Ukai broke the comfortable silence after a while, and you nodded. 

“I bet you are, too. You worked way harder than I did.” You mumbled, still pressed up against him. 

“I’m pretty beat, yeah. Let’s get cleaned up and get you to bed, sleepy.” He chuckled, removing himself from you. You almost whined at the lack of his warmth and scent, but you didn’t. That would be mortifying. 

“I’ll be right back, stay put.” He told you, planting a kiss on the crown of your head. You sat at the table, nodding as you watched him disappear into the hallway. Too tired to care, you leaned your head in your arms, letting your eyes drift shut. You could barely make out the sound of water running and cabinets closing in the background over the sound of the rain. 

You didn’t know that you drifted off until you felt a warm hand on your cheek.

“Hey, sleepy. Come on.” You groaned, eyes opening to see Ukai without his hair band. A lovely sight, indeed. 

“I’m so sorry.” You yawned, getting yo from your seat groggily. 

“Don’t be sorry. Let’s get washed up and get some rest.” He told you, hand trailing to your lower back and walking with you at a languid pace to the bathroom. 

“Let’s?” You asked, still tired. You wondered if you heard that right.

“Yeah, both of us.”

Suddenly, you felt more awake at the realization of what Ukai was implying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I truly do apologize for the mini hiatus. If you don’t want to listen to my personal ramblings, please carry on and skip this, I appreciate every single one of you that even read this! I got quarantined for two weeks because my boss decided to knowingly expose us all to the virus from an employee that he knew was having symptoms (and of course tested positive.) it’s been a long two weeks, thankfully I didn’t catch the virus. I’m thankful for the life that I have, even though it may seem impossible at times. Being a 20 year old college student living in the United States right now... we’ll you can only guess how that’s going. I took a long time to write this one out, and if you made it this far- I love y’all! Thanks for being one of my only happy places. To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets steamy (literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the long wait, I hope you enjoy! This one turned out to be just under 15k (phew) I hope it makes up for it <3

“Hello? Earth to (y/n)?” Ukai waved his hand in front of your face dramatically, with a stupid smug look on his face. 

“Y-yeah.” You swatted at his hand, a bit embarrassed at your response to his suggestion. 

“Don’t get all embarrassed on me now, doll.” Ukai smirked at you where you were standing in the doorway, and you rolled your eyes, turning around and walking through the threshold into the sizable washroom.

“Besides-“ Ukai was directly behind you, following your every step. He leaned down, hit hot breath fanning over your cheek as he spoke lowly into your ear.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen every inch of you.” Your whole body lit up in what felt like flames out of embarrassment. You tensed you momentarily, whipping around and slapping his arm in retort to his suggestive statement. 

“Oh my god! You can’t just say stuff like that!” You hit his arm several times, however lightly. He laughed at your embarrassment, grabbing your wrist and tugging you closer. You stumbled forward, colliding with him. 

“But I just did. Am I lying?” He teased again. This man was relentless. He poked at your sides jokingly, making you jump from the ticklish feeling it provided you. 

“Stoooooop.” You drawled out, covering your face with your hands. This just made Ukai laugh at you more. 

“But you make it so easy, (y/n).” He commented, giving you an obnoxiously loud kiss to the cheek. You rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, old ass man.” You grumbled, and he ignored your insults. 

“Oh come on now. Arms up.” He told you, adoring a softer look on his face. You huffed, reluctantly lifting your arms above your head. Ukai gently grabbed the hem of your large shirt, tugging it over your head and arms, leaving you in a heather gray bralette and your paint splattered jeans. Ukai chuckled, and you crossed your arms over your chest. 

“That’s just disrespectful.” You mumbled, provoking him further. 

“I think it’s a good look. You’re usually so put together, it’s refreshing to see you in super casual clothes. This is cute.” He told you, leaning down and hooking a finger under the soft strap of your bralette. He snapped it against your skin playfully, making you swat at his hands.

“Oh shut up! I’m all gross.” You cringed, but it didn’t deter Ukai from sliding his warm, smooth hands down your bare arms, gently tugging you closer to him. You stared up at his face, pondering what his next move would be. He held a generally stoic expression, seemingly evaluating your reaction. He smirked as a gentle blush arose on your cheeks at your close, more intimate proximity. 

“We can be gross together. Besides, we’re gonna get cleaned up anyways, no?” He asked, sliding his hands to the waistband of your jeans, fingers playing with your button. You tensed lightly under his touch, enthralled with how smooth his actions were. 

“I suppose you’re right.” You admitted with a sigh, feeling his thumbs and forefingers work the button as well as your zipper undone, the pressure release from the waistband feeling spectacular from your hips. 

“I’m always right, princess.” He leaned down, planting a gentle kiss to your lips which you returned gladly, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Ukai pushed your jeans down over the swell of your hips, letting them drop to the floor easily. This left you in nothing but your undergarments. 

“Are you just making me bathe, then?” You asked facetiously, giving Ukai a gentle pout as your broke away from his lips. He smirked down at you suggestively. 

“Dunno, (y/n). Depends on whether or not you take my clothes off.” 

He did not just tell you to strip him. 

“That was very suggestive of you.” You cocked your eyebrow at him, and in return he just gave you a cheesy smile. 

“I said what I said.” He asserted, firmly placing his hands on your hips, thumbs stroking your skin gently, but assuringly. You gulped, eyes trailing down to the hem of Ukai’s shirt. He must have noticed your apprehension, as he gently gripped your wrists and placed your hands where his shirt came to an end. Your fingertips instincts gripped the edges lightly. 

“I’ve never really... you know...” you trailed off, pressing your legs together a bit tighter as if it would conceal your embarrassment more. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” His tone suddenly shifted to concerned, as if your nervousness was palpable. 

“I’m sorry!” You breathed out, shaking your head a bit at your behavior. Ukai just chuckled. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. If you’re not comfortable-“ you cut him off before he could continue.

“No! That’s not it all. I don’t even know why I’m acting like a child.” You laugh at yourself lightly, gently feeling the soft fabric of the worn shirt between your fingertips. 

“Then take all the time you need. We have all night after all.” He said, and the statement was innocent enough. However, the reality of the situation was settling in. You were alone with Ukai in this gorgeous house. Spending the night. More likely than not sharing a bed together. 

Let’s be honest, you’ve shared a bed before. Even spent the night. But there was something about this that was different. 

“Fuck it.” You whispered to yourself, lifting the hem gently and revealing soft, tanned planes of skin the more you brought the fabric higher. Pulling the garment up to his armpits, Ukai lifted his arms, letting you tug off his shirt in a fluid motion, which you were quite proud of yourself for. 

The reward definitely outweighed the nervous pit in your stomach, though. 

Ukai was the epitome of perfect in your books quite honestly. No, he wasn’t ripped. But for his age, he looked absolutely fantastic. Your eyes stared shamelessly at the soft, plush skin that stretched across his abdomen and pectorals. He did have definition in the soft light of the bathroom from his semi active lifestyle, leaving hints of abs and dare you say- delicious pecs. They were gently raised on his chest and expanded with every soft inhale he made. 

You didn’t really think much of it when your fingers trailed up his abdomen and over the expanse of his chest, admiring the smooth, warm skin that you couldn’t seem to get enough of. You felt goosebumps raise under your touch, making you feel accomplished in the slightest. Your eyes drank in his never before seen in person nudity.

Finally, after what felt like forever of just feeling him up, you lifted your chin to meet Ukai’s eyes. He seemed almost entranced with your actions as your hands made their way to his shoulders, thumbs grazing his collarbone gently. You were enamored with every ridge, bump, and rise of his skin. It was near addicting. 

Ukai’s cheeks were dusted the slightest shade of pink, taken aback by your touches and affection. 

“Before you do ask, yes. I do like what I see.” You tell him with a bout of confidence that you had no idea where it emerged from. Ukai smirked at your statement, grasping both of your hands from his shoulders and placing a chaste kiss on both of your palms. 

“Stole the words right out of my mouth.” You felt him smile against your hand. 

This man made you absolutely melt. You were so screwed.

“But I think you’re only about halfway done here, (y/n).” He said matter-of-factly. He guided your hands down to his waist, encouraging you without words to continue. You felt more comfortable now, motivated by the gorgeous man in front of you, at your fingertips. 

With little practice and shaky hands, you fumbled a bit with the button. Ukai made no move to tease you about your struggle, which you were thankful for. It was nerve wracking enough. 

Slowly but surely, you popped the button out of its confinement, unzipping his jeans shortly after. Dark green boxer briefs peeked out of the opening you had created, and you fluidly hooked your thumbs into the waistband, pulling them down while simultaneously crouching down. Face to face with the prominent bulge now, you ran your hands up his smooth calves, his fine hair tickling your fingertips as you did. His legs were just as perfect as the rest of his body.

Daring to make eye contact with Ukai in your precarious position, you were pleased with the result of your actions. His face was painted with a darker blush now as he looked down at you. 

“You don’t have to...” he said gently, his breathing noticeable heavier at your suggestive position. You slid your hands to the front of his thighs, curving your fingers around his covered dick. 

“But I want to.” You said gently, and you swore you felt him get harder underneath your palm. 

“I won’t stop you then- oh fuck...” Ukai gasped out when you began stroking up his length with a firmer grip, rubbing the tip with your thumb while simultaneously putting kore pressure on the spongey head. 

You loved the reaction you milked from the man above you, so you decided to be a bit more bold. Releasing his covered member from your hand, you wasted no time in curling your thumbs beneath the elastic of his underwear, tugging them down. His length bounced out of the confines of the cotton as you let the remaining garment fall to the floor with his pants. 

You almost drooled at the sight in front of you. Ukai was sculpted beautifully, and you drank in his nude image. His strong thighs tensed in anticipation at your next move, while his length pulsed as the blood rushed through it erratically. 

Getting into a better position, you got more comfortable on your knees on the tile floor and placed both of your hands on his thighs to steady yourself. Slowly, your mouth met his cock as your flattened your tongue at the base, licking a generalist stripe up to the tip, encasing it with your lips and suckling the precum that gathered there. 

“God, your mouth princess... feels so good.” Ukai huffed out, leaning his head back as you felt him shudder against you.

You hummed in response to his praise, which affected your body in more ways than one. But you wouldn’t admit that. Pressing your thighs together to dilute the throbbing that was beginning to make its presence known, you pressed your head forward, taking his length further into your wet mouth. It was slightly salty from the entire day’s events, but you paid no mind to it. 

Ukai’s right hand trailed to your cheek, cupping it while you began to bob your head on his dick, taking as much of it in your mouth as you could before it became uncomfortable. It encouraged you more, so you took more of him little by little until he hit the back of your throat. 

“Just like that. Fuck, you’re so pretty like this.” He babbled as you continued your slow, steady sucking. Drool trickled down from the side of your mouth as you over salivated, but it made it all the more erotic to watch for Ukai. 

You picked up the pace, egged on by his words of encouragement as you used your tongue to swirl around the tip with every other bob of your head. This seemed to be an effective technique when a beautiful, throaty groan was elicited from Ukai’s lovely lips. 

“God, you’re gonna make me cum soon if you keep doing this to me.” His moans were a bit lore strangled now as he tried to keep his cool, every muscle in his body tensed as he held back from his release.

For good measure, you relaxed your throat and took a deep breath in, taking almost the entire appendage into your mouth, throat closing around the tip. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh my god.” Ukai almost whimpered are the sensation, and you reveled in it. His vocality made your stomach tingle, lewd thoughts flooding your mind. His hand moved from your cheek to your head, his fingers gently weaving through your slightly messed up hair. He didn’t shove your face against him, however was encouraging with a bit of pressure. 

“Just like that. Fuck.” You felt his dick pulse a bit on your tongue, and from your limited experience with him you guessed he was getting close. Revisiting the urge to gag, you took steady, short breaths in between movements as you tried to continue taking him as deep as you could. You moaned against him once more at his ministrations when you felt his fingers rubbing over your scalp almost affectionately. The vibrations from your mouth sent Ukai right to the edge, and he unintentionally bunched his hips in your mouth. Unexpected, you gagged around his dick.

“Oh god, fuck, ‘m gonna cum.” Ukai let out a throaty moan as you felt his dick twitch in your mouth, a salty release subsequent. It wasn’t unpleasant, but the consistency was something you weren’t used to. You let Ukai gently fuck your mouth with your cheeks hollowed as you milked his release, swallowing all of it. 

“I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” Ukai panted, and you shook your head in a no with him still in your mouth. Giving one more suck to clean the rest of his seed off, your lips popped from releasing his softening flesh from your mouth. 

“‘S okay.” You mumbled a bit, lips sort of numb from the blowjob you just gave him. You felt how puffy they were as you wiped a bit of drool from the corners of your mouth. 

“You’re such a little champ. Look at you.” He chided, a bit foggy from being in the state of post orgasm. Ukai moved his hand from your hair to cup your face once more, pinching your cheek a bit. 

“Oh shut up. I’m just returning the favor from the other day.” You swatted his hand away, smiling gently at his teasing praise. Your knees kind of hurt from the tile floor, so when Ukai offered you a hand to stand up you greatly appreciated it.

“Such the gentleman as always.” You remarked sarcastically, sticking your tongue out a bit at him. He snickered, walking over to the sink where a couple of water glasses were perched face down. He snagged one and filled it with the water, handing it to you. 

“Thank you.” You told him gratefully, gulping down the nice, cold water. 

“Holy shit, this water is so good!” Your eyes widened at the realization, touching your lips gently. It was like drinking liquid gold. Ukai gave a hearty laugh at your amazement.

“It’s always better away from the city. There’s a well outside, too. The water is so much cleaner out here.” He explained, smiling fondly at you. 

Of course you would be the one ogling the water after you were on your knees moments before in front of Ukai. You really needed to work on that. 

Unbeknownst to you, it was one of Ukai’s favorite things about you. 

Ukai turned around, walking over to one of the wooden cabinets that were on the wall. As he reached up to shuffle through a few jars that sat on the shelf, you couldn’t help yourself. The lentils protruding muscles in his arms and back flexed with every movement, and your eyes drank in the lovely image that was before you. His slightly tanned complexion stretched all across the planes of his clear skin. Your gaze traveled downwards to his back, appreciating his broad shoulders and lean muscle. 

His ass was pretty nice, too. 

“Come pick one?” Ukai’s voice snapped you out of your daze, making you flush a bit in embarrassment. 

“Uh, yeah! Coming.” You softly padded over to where he was standing, finding that he had pulled a few jars of soaking salts out. 

“These are the best to soak in, smell pretty nice, too.” He explained to you, way too casual compared to how tense you were. 

“Wait, soaking salts? As in the bath?” You questioned him. You thought you were just going to clean up with the shower, not actually take a bath, too. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, if you don’t want too that’s cool too. There’s nothing like a nice soak after a day out in the fields, though.” He grinned sheepishly, and you stared at him, a little surprised. He wanted to take a bath... with you? 

“I don’t even remember the last time I took a proper bath... you got me there.” You broke yourself from your dumb look you were probably giving him, laughing a bit. 

“Have I convinced you?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, poking your side. You jumped from the contact, gently slapping his arm. 

“The opportunity is too good to pass up.” You admitted, opening up the first jar and smelling it. The familiar scent of lavender hit you nostrils as you hummed in appreciation.

“I know I’m so tempting, I could feel holes burning in my back earlier.” He teased, and your face felt like it would melt off as your grip on the jar tightened. 

“Don’t be an ass.” You huffed, caught in the act.

“So you were staring!” Ukai laughed, poking more fun at you. You placed the jar down, picking up the other one and simultaneously popping the lid off. 

“As if.” You defended weakly, letting the smell of fresh eucalyptus and green tea flood your nostrils. 

“Now that’s just cruel.” Ukai remarked, feigning a pout. 

“Definitely this one.” You replied sarcastically, handing him the jar. He laughed at your stubbornness, giving you a quick nod.

“Yes maam. Just sit tight and I’ll get this started.” Ukai gave you a sassy salute and headed over to start the hot, large circular bathtub. 

Your gaze traveled around the bathroom and to the different art and shelves that adorned the walls. 

Lotions, oils, and any imaginable bath product lined the shelves and probably filled the cabinets as well. The water was steaming up the bathroom sufficiently, making your skin stick from the humidity. 

You admired the collection absentmindedly, reading over labels and curiously pondering all the different uses and how good they probably smelled. 

You jumped a bit when you felt two warm, large hands gently set themselves on your sides, resting on the curve of your hips. You felt even more tingly when those same hands ran themselves up and down your sides. 

“You still have too much on to properly bathe.” Ukai leaned down, whispering in your ear huskily. He traveled down, kissing the curve of your neck and finally making his way to your shoulder. With his teeth, he snagged the strap of your thin bra, snapping it against your skin. 

Goosebumps prickled across the expanse of your body from the sudden sensation, making you inhale sharply. 

“I’ll have to help you with that then.” He hummed against you, hooking his fingers underneath the band of your bra and unhooking it with ease. 

You groaned as the tension holding your breasts up was released, letting them fall but still being covered. Your eyes fluttered closed as Ukai planed another kiss onto your neck, gently sliding the straps off of your shoulder so that the garment would fall off of your arms and onto the floor. 

With your breasts exposed, Ukai’s hands gravitated naturally to the newly shown flesh, gripping them gently and fingers finding purchase pinching your nipples. 

“Mmmm.” You hummed out delightfully, leaning against his naked chest in relaxation. Ukai took his time in kneading the sensitive flesh, and you drank up every bit of the warmth you could from his body. His hot, pulsing body. 

“That’s more like it.” He hummed appreciatively, kissing your cheek and judging your face so that your lips would meet his. 

The kiss was hot, but sensual as Ukai smoothed his hands from underneath your breasts over your tummy, grabbing flesh there gently and making you gasp at the sensation. He took this opportunity to delve his tongue into your mouth, languidly rubbing it against your own. 

He tasted of miso and chapstick, but it was wonderful. Ukai’s hands moved so that his fingers could hook in the waistband of your underwear. You relaxed your stance a bit, gently letting your thighs part. He took this as a go ahead, pushing the fabric over the swell of your hips and thighs, letting them drop the the floor.

Fully exposed now, you were hyper aware of Ukai’s roaming hands, his warm body pressed up against you in the most delicious of ways. You adhered yourself to him, curving your spine to fit his torso like a puzzle piece. 

“As much as I would like to ruin you right here and now...” Ukai began with a hint of sultry in his voice, making you shiver. 

“The bath’s getting full, and we still haven’t cleaned up.” He concluded, turning you around by the hips so that you were facing him now. He gave you a cheeky fucking grin, backing you up gently to the bathing chair that sat next to the detachable shower head. 

“You make a good point.” You looked up at him through your eyelashes, giving him an innocent look. 

“Now come on princess, don’t look at me like that.” He said lowly, pressing you further into the chair so that you were forced to sit down.

“Or what?” You poked back at him, running your hand up the lovely muscle that adorned his thighs. 

Ukai’s composure almost slipped at your actions, but he instead let out a breathy chuckle.

“Or I’ll lose my cool, (y/n).” He said almost too smoothly, making you shudder. Your nails pressed into the skin on his thighs gently, almost as to steady yourself. 

“Maybe that’s what I want.” You said gently, looking up at him through your lashes again, trying to egg him on just a bit more. 

“Nice try, (y/n).” He gave you a sly grin, not quite playing into your hands just yet, although the temptation was there. You huffed gently, (reluctantly) removing your hands from his lovely legs, placing them on your sides and leaning back.

“We have other priorities at the moment, although you do make a fair point.” He chided, and you rolled your eyes. Ukai walked over to the now full tub, filling it with the scented salts and giving it a swirl with his hand to dissolve them.

“Yeah, yeah, old man.” You grumbled, closing your eyes and inhaling the lovely scent. You couldn’t wait to hop into that bath and have a nice soak after today. In the midst of your daydream of the warm, delectable water you failed to recognize the sound of the shower head turning on until you felt the warmed spray cascade over your body. You jumped slightly, letting out a gasp. 

“Sorry.” Ukai chuckled, proceeding to wet your back, acclimating you to you the sensation. 

“It’s all good.” You leaned your head back, looking up at him and giving him a smile. He returned the gesture, his hand coming up to gently cup your chin so that your head would stay back. 

“Eyes closed.” He instructed you gently, and you did as you were told. Ukai began to we your hair down, soaking your locks with the warm water until your head was completely saturated. 

“I didn’t know I was getting the spa treatment today.” You hummed as Ukai ran his fingers through your hair, gently detangling it and caressing your scalp at the same time. 

“Oh don’t worry, princess. I expect the same treatment after I’m finished with you.” He teased you, chuckling a bit. You smiled to yourself, nodding.

“That’s only fair.” You agreed. You heard Ukai step away for a moment, shuffling through the cabinet once again before he returned moments later, beginning to run a comb through your hair to finish the job his fingers couldn’t. 

He was surprisingly gentle, starting at your roots and holding whatever he could in his hand so that it wouldn’t hurt to comb through the ends with a bit more vigor. 

“My mom used to make me brush her hair all the time when she would finish at the shop. Said it was relaxing.” He explained, now combing completely through your hair methodically, running it though the smooth locks. You smiled, head looking a bit at the relaxing sensation.

“Your mom’s not wrong.” You hummed, reveling in the lovely feeling Ukai was giving you by just brushing your hair. 

“Glad I could be of service.” He said wittingly, acing the comb down and pumping shampoo into his hands, lathering it before beginning to massage that into your hair gently, starting at your scalp. 

Ukai’s fingers felt lovely massaging your scalp, sending tingles down your spine when his fingernails would gently scrape at the skin there. He seemed almost professional with his actions, lathering it almost excessively before running it through the remainder of your locks. Once he deemed it a successful shampoo, he repeated placing his hand under your chin, tilting your head back. 

Your eyes automatically closed this time as you felt the warm water wash away the suds that had collected in your hair, feeling cleaner already. 

“Almost there.” Ukai mumbled to himself, placing the shower head back onto the holder. He squeezed someone of the excess water out of your hair, now rubbing conditioner throughout your tresses. He twisted it so that it wouldn’t be everywhere while it sat in your hair, and you got up shortly after. 

“Your turn.” You said, pointing down at the seat. Ukai obliged, and you began the same process as he did to you, however it took much less time. 

“Your roots are growing out, Keishin.” You mumbled, running your fingers through his long hair when you noticed the peeks of chocolate brown protruding from the bleached blonde. 

“I know, I know.” He sighed, leaning his head back a little more into your hands. You giggled, scratching his head gently, completely adored but his little moment of distress over his hair. 

“Well I like it.” You cooed, rinsing out the shampoo from his hair and applying conditioner as well. If he was going to bleach it again, it better be healthy. 

“Oh, do you now?” He teased, standing up once more and guiding you to sit down. He gently rinsed the conditioner from your hair, leaving a bit to keep it soft. He twisted it up on top of your head, securing your locks with a tie he had on his wrist. 

“You look edgier, I really dig it.” You grinned up at him, spinning around to get the shower head once more. 

“Edgier? Who’s the old man now?” You sprayed the water in his face for that one. Ukai sputtered a bit in surprise but let out a boisterous laugh, swatting at the spray. 

“Okay, okay! Chill out. You’re so gonna get it.” He defended himself, but you just rolled your eyes. 

“You sure as hell deserved that one.” You walked closer to him now, spraying the water on his chest rather than face. Methodically, you covered his whole body in the warm water, dampening it. You gently placed the hose down, lathering your hands in soap before running them all over his body.

You spend more time on this task than you’d like to admit, but it was truly one of the most blissful experiences of your existence. 

Ukai watched you contemplatively as your hands glided across his pectorals, down his abdomen, arms, anywhere you could reach immediately. The soft, warm skin tensed under your touch only slightly as you spread the suds over his body. The dips and curves of his flesh and softer muscles was delightful, and the gentle graze of your fingernails against his skin made him tremble just a bit. 

The low groan Ukai let out is why snapped you out of your daydream when you pressed your fingertips a little further into his flesh. 

“Sorry... I got carried away.” You admitted bashfully as you halted your assault on his skin, deeming your job well done and rinsing the suds from his body. 

“I wasn’t complaining.” Ukai told you, which made you blush a bit more, looking away gently. 

“But for time conservation, let’s get you cleaned up, no?” He asked, turning in the water once more and letting it get up to temperature. You nodded to his statement, feeling the warm water wash away they day. 

You let out a pleased sigh when Ukai began to massage the soap into your shoulders, working his way down to your arms. The scent of clean soap and the feeling of steam was pleasant, and you were so happy to have the grime of the day washed away. Watching Ukai’s face intently as he worked his way back, his expression was stoic for the most part. As to be expected, but you noticed the soft look his eyes held. 

Ukai expertly soaped you up, taking a bit of extra time on your breasts, which wasn’t minded at all. He squeezed the soft flesh gently, massaging them in his palms while simultaneously making them sudsy. 

You groaned as he massages all of the tender parts of your body- your hips, thighs, stomach, breasts. Everything felt amazing under his hands and you were almost tempted to ask him to keep going for hours. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Ukai snickered, and your eyes fluttered open. You stuck your tongue out at him, swatting his hands away. 

“I think you can answer that question for yourself.” You said matter of factly, glaring at him playfully as he rinsed your body. 

“But it’s so much more fun when you say it.” He chuckled, slapping your butt gently on his way back to put the shower in place. You gasped lightly at the action, glaring at Ukai. 

“Oh don’t give me that look. Get in the bath before it gets freezing.” Ukai challenged you, stepping into the pool of water himself and settling down. You followed suit, stepping up and into the warm, murky water. The salts and herbs have it a green look, making the water more cloudy than normal.

Stepping into the water felt like heaven. You sighed audibly when you submerged your entire body across from Ukai’s, sinking yourself up to your chin. 

“I think this is better than sex.” You mumbled out, letting the calming scent overtake your mind and senses. You heard Ukai chuckle, and you slanted your eyes barely open to see him giving you a smug grin.

“You say that now.” He says suggestively, and you cocked your eyebrow at him.

“Oh? And what are you trying to imply?” You rose gently from your crouched position, taking a proper seat in the bath now. 

“I think you already know.” He mimicked you from earlier, but you weren’t going to be so quick to give up. You rose from your seat, water cascading down the curvesof your body. Ukai shamelessly drank in the sight as you took one short stride up to him. Pointing a finger in his chest, you lean in close to his face. 

“But it’s just so much more fun when you say it.” You teased him, and fruitful it was. Ukai’s face turned almost feral, his jaw was tense and he almost let out a noise similar to a growl. Without warning, his hands had a bruising grip on your waist as he pulled you down flush against him. You gasped, hands bracing yourself on his chest while giving him a shocked look. 

“You drive me fucking crazy.” He growled, bucking his hips up to meet yours. You weren’t expecting it so suddenly, so when his length slid perfectly in between your legs and sliding directly over your clit, your body faltered. 

“Fuck.” You gasped audibly, letting your head bob back at the sensation. Ukai didn’t stop there. His lips found your neck easily as he settled you down onto his lap, holding you closer to his body. The soft, wet noises of his lips suckling on the steamy skin of you neck filled the bathroom, and you reveled in the feeling. 

“Mmmm.” He hummed against the column of your throat, mumbling sweet nothings that were lost in your skin before they could reach your ears. You decided to quit being a ragdoll, so you brought your head back up, planting your lips right onto Ukai’s, which he gladly accepted. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling your chest flush against his. 

“You looked lonely on your side of the tub.” You whispered after parting for a few moments. Ukai grinned and slid his hands down to the curve of your ass, squeezing the flesh there. 

“Miss me that much?” He chuckled, catching your gaze with his own. His dark eyes were clouded over with definite lust, but there was still the calm demeanor he held. Not pushing it too far, but still experimenting with you to see what you liked. 

“What if I said that I did?” You pressed a little further. Maybe it was a little too personal for the boundaries that seemed to exist between the two of you, but you were feeling bold. 

“Again princess, I’m not complaining. I think you look perfect on my lap like this.” He smirked at you, but you were just relieved at compliment, happy that it didn’t make him uncomfortable. 

“Come on, let’s get you situated.” He told you, easily lifting you up in the water and shifting you around so that you back was pressed against his chest. You floated down gently onto his lap, your bottom pressed against him snug. 

“Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy.” Ukai sighed out, and you felt his body relax beneath you. He had one arm loosely wrapped around you and one stretched out behind him. He seemed so relaxed, but you couldn’t seem to reach that state as well. 

He was just so close. You were actually sitting on his lap. Naked. This was crazy intimate for you. But he was being so casual about it? 

You were so fucked. 

“Why so tense, (y/n)?” Ukai gently grazed your stomach with his fingertips under the water, making you jump slightly.

“I’m not tense!” You squeaked out, your actions completely contradicting your verbatim. 

“I disagree.” He stated immediately, leaning forward so that his head rested on your shoulder. 

“I swear, I’m not.” You said a little more calmly this time, however your frantically beating heart said otherwise.

“Do I really make you that nervous?” Ukai teased you, although his voice seemed to be laced with... sadness? Or was it disappointment? Oh no.

You shifted immediately so that you sat sideways on his lap. You looked at him directly in the eyes and cupped his face with one hand.

“You don’t make me nervous. I make me nervous. You’re too kind to me, Ukai.” You reassured him, and that seemed to satiate whatever funk he had just been in. 

“You shouldn’t be nervous, though. Remember... we’re working through that?” He nudged you, and you couldn’t help but laugh. He was right after all.

“S-sorry! I just can’t help it sometimes.” You admitted. He only chuckled at you, turning his head to kiss your palm. 

“I think I have something that might help.” He told you, leaning over the back of the tub slightly, and you totally did not look at his naked body when he did that. 

Ukai presented a ceramic bottle and two matching cups, and you immediately knew what it was.

“So you’re trying to get me wasted again?” You teased him, and it was Ukai’s turn to blush red.

“Absolutely not.” He assured you.

“You just need to loosen up. Not think about things so hard.” He said while pouring a small glass for you. You took the little cup from his hand and stared at the sake.

“I mean I guess you’re right.” You said, beginning to drink the liquid. The familiar taste burned your throat, but it was a welcome feeling at this point. Ukai was right. You needed a little liquid courage to help you chill out a bit. 

Ukai followed suit shortly after, joining you in the journey of finishing the bottle. You didn’t really think about it too much, taking a few drinks until you started to feel the buzz of alcohol run through your veins. The silence between you was comfortable, and you found yourself gravitating more snugly towards Ukai in this state. 

Your head felt pleasantly foggy, similar to the consistency of the water. It wasn’t an unwelcome feeling whatsoever, but you were definitely lucid enough to control your motor skills and (hopefully) speak coherently. 

“There you go.” You felt his chest rumble beneath you and you peeked your head up to look at him. He had a lazy smile on his face, and was most likely feeling the effects of the alcohol as well. His tolerance was most definitely a lot higher than yours, but it still felt nice to be on the same level this time. 

“At least I’m not acting like a buffoon this time.” You giggled, plopping your head back onto his chest. 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad. It’s not like you puked all over my bed like an amateur.” He laughed at your comment, at least trying to make you feel a bit better about your previous embarrassment. You shook your head, joining Ukai in the casual laughter. 

“It was pretty bad. I can’t believe I biffed it like that.” You sighed out, shifting do that your back was to his chest once again. Ukai accommodated your movement, placing the now empty sake bottle and your two cups back down. His hands placed themselves onto your hips and shifted you gently so that it was probably more comfortable for him. 

“That was pretty fucking funny.” He replied to you finally, the remnants of laughter leaving his lips. You rolled your eyes at his blatant honesty, turning so that you could give him the evil eye. 

It didn’t really come to fruition, however. You got a bit... distracted. Drinking always made you more bold. Mentally and physically. So when you took a nice, long look at Ukai in all of the steamy glory with his dampened, loose hair and forever grumpy face- you just had to kiss him. That was the only appropriate move in your mind at this point. 

You placed your hand onto his cheek, turning his head so that you could get a better angle. Using the weightlessness of the water to your advantage, you boosted yourself up and planted your lips right onto Ukai’s. He let out a surprised grunt, but nonetheless kissed you back almost immediately, much to your relief and pleasure. His arm hooked around your midsection, tugging you closer so that you would stay put. 

The kiss was a little on the shorter side, but passionate and lustful. Your mouth departed from his and your eyes fluttered back open, meeting his in a haze that was almost indescribable. 

“I wasn’t expecting that one, kid.” Ukai almost breathed out, seemingly out of breath. You felt a little accomplished by that. 

“Sorry.” You apologized immediately, wanting to make sure you didn’t do anything weird. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Ukai whispered out, leaning down and capturing your parted lips with his own this time. He took advantage of your surprise and gently prodded his tongue against yours, which you accepted wholeheartedly. You tasted the sake on his tongue, which made the kiss all the more intoxicating. You felt like you were floating; your head was a bit cloudy and you felt a bit dizzied but the kiss but you felt euphoric nonetheless. 

You let out a gentle moan in the fervent kiss that you shared with Ukai, making him growl against your mouth. He hastily grabbed you by the hips and situated you so that you were facing him once more, straddling his thighs. He broke the kiss, and the lack of air had you absolutely panting. Your eyes met his dark ones in a plea for more. You craved his touch. His lips all over your body. 

You buzzed with need and Ukai could tell. 

“You’re driving me absolutely fucking crazy, (y/n).” Ukai said lowly, and he stared into your eyes as if he were looking at the deepest part of your soul. 

“Ukai, please.” You barely breathed out, and he barely caught what you said. 

“Please what?” He said sarcastically, but you didn’t care at this point. You needed something. Anything. 

“Anything.” You whined out, your most honest thoughts bleeding out of your mouth. 

“All you had to do was ask.” He encouraged you, fingers digging into your hips as he began to rock against you. Ukai’s thick cock slid right between your labia, the head rubbing deliciously against your clit. 

You felt every little bit of the pressure and pleasure being given to you in this moment. The warm water provided lubrication, giving Ukai the advantage. 

“So fucking needy.” He growled, leaning down and nibbling at your jaw, neck, chest- anywhere he could reach with his mouth. Each nip stung but was subsequently soothed with his tongue or lips, reminding you of the tenderness that you’ve only witnessed in your times alone with Keishin. 

“Only for you.” You were lost in the feeling, therefore losing control of yourself and your words at the same time. Your honesty seemed to be the catalyst for his hunger tonight, though. 

“It fucking better only be for me, understand?” The possessive nature was one you were unfamiliar with, but it drove you absolutely wild for some reason. He grabbed your chin in between his thumb and forefinger a bit aggressively, making you stare right at his face as his other hand pushed your hips down harder onto his erection, hips pulsing against yours. 

“It is.” You reassured him. It seemed to catch Ukai off guard though for just a moment. He looked almost surprised at your reassurance, but masked it quickly again nonetheless. 

You would’ve probably freaked out if his ministrations had stopped, but you could feel your orgasm slowly creeping up on you. Ukai could tell, and he didn’t stop. 

“Fuck, princess. You gonna cum?” He said heavily, his breathing getting more ragged. The constant stimulation of his dick drove you crazy, his head pressing against your clit so perfectly it almost hurt how bad you needed to cum. 

Your response was simply a fucked out nod, head bobbing a bit. You concentrated on the feeling, panting hard and moaning out. 

“I want you to cum all over my cock. Do it for me.” He whispered in your ear. 

Of course you had to comply, right?

A couple more thrusts of his hips into your own sent you over the edge. You gripped Ukai’s forearms so tight there were probably going to be red marks later on. The feeling was so intense, and your warmed body felt every little thing that was happening. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You squealed out as Ukai began a slower pace to help you ride through your orgasm, not quite overstimulating you. Your flushed face was set to a perfect “o” and your eyes clenched shut. It felt so intense with the warm water surrounding you, and how relaxing the environment was. There was no one to listen in on your cries of pleasure. Nothing was holding you back from screaming out as Ukai blessed you with another mind blowing orgasm. 

“Good girl.” He sighed out, gently pressing your body to his once more. Your head rested in his shoulder now while you panted gently. 

The sleepiness that you felt at the dinner table earlier was slowly creeping back up on you again while your body was totally relaxed now. 

“Tired?” As if he could read your very thoughts, Ukai questioned you. His demeanor had completely changed now, his hand gently rubbing your exposed back. 

“Just a bit.” You admitted to him. You felt his chest rumble from gently laughter. 

“Needy and sleepy.” He commented, and he totally got hit in the shoulder for that one. 

“And aggressive!” He laughed at your little outburst, humming while placing a kiss on your temple. You would let that one slide because of how relaxed you were. Sitting here with Ukai in the warm, scented water felt amazing. You wanted to sit here forever with him, but you could feel your fingertips beginning to prune. 

After a few minutes more of sitting in silence and soaking, your eyes closed for just a little bit. You hadn’t realized you nodded off until you felt Ukai nudging you. 

“Hey, you ready?” He whispered out, rubbing your arm to wake you up from your light slumber. You hummed, gently rolling your head so you could look up at him. His hair was still loose and hanging in his face, some pieces sticking to the sides from the moisture. A gentle sheen of perspiration covered his face, making it shine in the dim light of the bathroom. It accentuated the sharper features of his face, including that damn scowl he always seemed to adorn. Your head was still a bit foggy from the drink, but more from sleepiness. 

“—pretty.” You mumbled out, and Ukai gave you a confused look. 

“What?” He asked, genuinely confused. Your cheeks brightened as you repeated yourself. 

“I said you’re pretty, old ass man.” You huffed. Ukai almost looked speechless at your blatant statement, his eyes wide. 

“You are so out of it, kid.” He laughed, making you roll your eyes. 

“Rude. Am not.” You grumbled, finally picking yourself up off of him. Reluctantly, of course. 

“Yes you are. Now let’s get your ass out of the tub and get you to bed.” Ukai told you, gently patting your back, signaling you to move. You did so, scooting off of his lap so that he could get out of the tub first. Ukai lifted himself, utilizing his long legs to almost too gracefully get out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. Your ogling was cut short when he extended a hand to you. 

“Come on.” He encouraged, and you took his hand. Ukai helped you out of the tub, subsequently wrapping a big, fluffy towel around your body and patting you dry. No one had every dried you off before, it was a weird feeling. 

Ukai had a concentrated look on his face while he dried you off, making sure you weren’t going to be cold and wet later. 

“Thank you.” You whispered, looking up at him. He gave you a smile, snugly wrapping the towel back around your body after he deemed his job done. 

“Anytime.” He told you in a similar tone, staring at you. You couldn’t read this guy at all sometimes. He looked contemplative. Almost as if he were in an ultimatum. 

“What with that look?” You laughed gently, seeming to shake him from whatever state of mind he was in. 

“Nothing. Guess I’m a little out of it too.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. You hardly believed him, throwing a skeptical look his way. But you wouldn’t prod for now. 

“Come on, it’s getting really late.” Ukai said, motioning for you to follow him. You did, and found yourself walking out of the bathroom into a separate doorway that connected to the bedroom. 

You immediately dove for the bed like a child, towel flying right off of your body. Finding it surprisingly plush and soft, you hummed in delight. Ukai laughed at your actions, shaking his head as he made his way to join you, getting under the covers naked as well, lighting them so you could slide in with him. You obliged, turning to face him as he reached over to turn the bedside lamp off. The room was dark now, since it was still cloudy and murky outside there was no moonlight. 

“Thank you.” You told him, staring at his side profile as he lay in bed next to you. He turned to face you as well on his side, bringing his hand up to graze your cheek. 

“For what?” He questioned, and you closed your eyes, humming at the relaxing sensation his fingertips gave you. 

“Just... for everything, Keishin.” You told him before drifting off once again. You never heard his reply, but it was probably something snarky anyways. 

“Anything for you.” But you never actually heard that. 

•••

It was just one of those times where you woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn’t anything that really caused it, but you knew right away when you woke up that you were alone. 

Where did Ukai go? 

You opened your eyes fully now, still adjusting to the almost pitch black room, save a small night light plugged into the wall. It must have been cloudy outside still if there was no moonlight at all. 

Sitting up, the bedsheet slid off of your naked body and you surveyed the room. Nothing. He wasn’t there. 

Humming in confusion, you looked out the sliding glass door to the porch balcony in the bedroom. You saw a shadowy figure looming there and you just about pissed yourself from how hard you jumped. 

But when you saw the figure bring something up to their mouth and it glowed, you knew exactly who it was. 

“Fuck!” You whispered, still trying to calm your heart down. What was Ukai doing up this late... or early? You didn’t really know what time it was. 

Sliding off the bed as quietly as you could, you padded gently over to the open door, stepping out into the colder air. It wasn’t raining anymore, but you could feel the intense moisture in the air. Your skin became prickled from the sensation, and you immediately remembered that you were stark naked. But did it really matter at this point? It was dark anyways. Ukai brought the cigarettes back up to his mouth once more, inhaling deeply and exhaling the smoke from his lungs. He was just wearing a pair of boxer briefs, but he looked straight out of a dream to you. 

“Can’t sleep?” You managed to squeak out after contemplating whether or not to just leave him alone, but you chose not to do so. Ukai looked over at you, and you could barely make out his expression. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” He said, taking another drag off of his cigarette. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked jokingly, but your lightheartedness immediately diluted after you felt the seriousness in the air. 

“Did I... do something?” You asked hesitantly, crossing your arms over your bare chest. You felt so exposed, and not just because you were naked. 

“What?” Ukai asked suddenly, snapping out of his funk once again.

“No... it’s just. Fuck.” He grumbled out, massaging his brow with his fingers. 

“It’s just what?” You asked, a little sharper than you wanted to. Did he not want you here anymore? 

“I just don’t want to fuck you up. Make you feel like I’m a dirty old man taking advantage of you.” He finally admitted, sighing and smoking once more. You were baffled. 

“Keishin. Look at me.” You told him, trying to meet his eyes in the dark night. You walked up so that you were directly in front of him now, reaching up and cupping his face with your cheek.

“You’re not a dirty old man. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way.” You apologized, and his expression softened under your touch. 

“I still feel... wrong. Like I’m taking advantage of your innocence.” He continued, but you just listened. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not trying to push you away or anything. I just don’t want to make you feel pressured to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He was over explaining now, and you stopped him before he could ramble himself into his grave.

“Hey.” You began with an assertive tone to get his attention.

“I wouldn’t do anything that I wasn’t comfortable with. We made a deal, remember?” You reminded him, and he nodded. You dropped your hand back to your side, but he caught it with his own. You couldn’t help but gently smile. 

“We did.” He said. 

“And do you intend to carry out that deal?” You continued, squeezing his hand gently. 

“Only if you want me to.” He was hesitant again. 

“I do.” You confirmed, and he squeezed your hand back this time. 

“Then show me, Keishin.” You tugged his hand, signaling him to lean down. He did just that, and you stood up on your toes to kiss him. He returned the action, kissing you back gently. 

“Come on, let’s go inside.” He told you, not letting go of your hand. He led you through the threshold of the doorway, sliding the glass door shut. He turned around, swiftly leaning down to capture your lips with his once more. 

Cigarettes. 

That’s what you tasted as Ukai smothered your lips with his own, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to you. He groaned into your mouth, feeling your bare breasts press against his chest, nipples already pebbled from the cold air. Gradually, he walked you backwards to the bed, gently laying you down against the pillows. He hovered over you, and you could make out his face now that your eyes were adjusted to the dark. 

“Are you sure?” Ukai asked again, a hint of nervousness still present in his tone. 

“Absolutely yes. Please.” You said clearly, and that seemed to finally be enough for Ukai to reach his breaking point. Ukai almost growled, diving to your neck and beginning to kiss and bite at it. You bit your lip, sighing out when he found your sweet spot. 

“Fine. Then your final lesson is going to be how to get properly fucked. I want you to know how it feels to get completely lost in how good you’re going to fucking feel. Understand?” His demeanor completely switched, but you weren’t complaining. You hummed out, nodding. You felt a slap on your thigh, making you yelp. 

“Tell me.” He growled, biting your collarbone. 

“Y-yes.” Another slap. You gasped at the feeling, turned on by the crude action.

“Yes what?” He demanded. You would be mortified if you didn’t want to get absolutely railed by the man above you. 

“Yes sir.” You breathed out, and he captured your lips once more in an open mouthed kiss.

“Good girl. Now just feel.” He said, and you planned to do just that. You shifted gently so that your neck was more comfortable on the pillows, and Ukai descended down that he could capture your breasts with his mouth. As soon as his lips made contact with your perked nipple, you gasped, arching up gently to meet his mouth. You felt him chuckle against you, pinching a nipple in between his teeth. He massaged the other breast with his hand, making your body shiver. 

“So sensitive.” He chided, continuing his assault on your chest. 

“Please.” You sighed out, feeling the delightful jolts of pleasure when he would roll your nipples between his tongue or fingers. 

“Please what? Use your words, (y/n).” He reminded you, halting his actions. You let out a frustrated groan, arching your back again to try to encourage him to continue. He didn’t budge, though. 

“Say it.” He growled, grabbing your left breast more aggressively.

“More! Please, Keishin. More.” You yelped at the sudden nature of his actions, not quite acclimated to his dominant habits.

Not that you really minded, though. 

“All you had to do was say so.” He teased you, grabbing both of your breasts with his hands now, kissing down your sternum, naval, lower belly, and placing one final, open-mouthed kiss on your mound. 

Your breathing was ragged in anticipation for what was to come. Even though you’ve already done this with Ukai, the nerves and shivers never relenting. 

“You’re tense.” Ukai noticed, of course. You hummed in acknowledgement, shifting your hips a bit. 

“Just relax. I know. It’s just me.” That was exactly the problem. It’s not like every day you’re presented a hot man on a platter willing to fuck you. But you couldn’t verbalize that. 

“Okay.” You tried you assure him you were fine, but Ukai wasn’t falling for it.

“I mean it.” Ukai said more sternly, and you looked down at him. You were met with the most intense gaze you’ve ever seen from him. He was being completely serious. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.” You admitted to him now, letting your head fall back onto the pillows. 

“Nervous about what? You act like my face hasn’t been buried in between your thighs before.” He chuckled, kissing the inside of your thigh reassuringly. 

“You know that’s not what I mean.” You whined. He kissed your other thigh, and then kissed your pussy directly. Your cunt clenched in anticipation for what was to come. 

“I know, princess. Just try to relax. Promise I’ll make you feel good?” He told you teasingly, the cocky bastard. You already knew he would. This was just a whole new level. 

You didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Ukai pressed his tongue between your folds, lapping at your clit. 

“Fuck, Keishin!” You gasped out, hips jerking against his face. He just hummed while continuing to circle his tongue around your clit in delicious circles, his attention never leaving the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was being you so close to the edge so quickly, it was almost impossible for your mind to process the pleasure that was being given to you. 

“You’re so wet for me, doll.”

You almost screamed when he stopped, but you were silenced when you saw Ukai stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, coating the with saliva. He descended once more onto your cunt, sucking your clit again and pressing the two thick fingers into you. You gasped at the intrusion, not used to his fingers quite yet. The discomfort was masked by the consistent stimulation of your clit while his fingers slowly began pumping in and out of you at a steady pace. 

“Feels so good.” You managed to breathe out, squirming under his touch. Ukai places a hand on your lower stomach to hold you down as he continued to drag his fingers in and out of you, simultaneously curling them against the spongy spot that you never could seem to reach on your own. 

With his fingers and mouth, he brought you so close to the edge once more. And this time, Ukai wasn’t going to stop. He contributed to lap at your pussy fervently, drinking in your nectar with every swipe of his tongue. The textured muscle on your sensitive clit made you visibly shudder, and the pumping of his fingers made you scream. 

“Cum on my fingers baby. Let me make you feel good.” Ukai said, not stopping his assault on your clit. This was your undoing, and you did as you were told. 

Your orgasm finally crashed down onto you, hard. Your eyes were wide open, and all you could see was white as the pleasure coursed through your veins. 

“Fuck, oh my god. Oh my god. Shit!” You cried out as Ukai continued, working your cunt through your orgasm. Your entire body twitched from the aftershocks, your body going limp against the soft mattress moments later. 

Ukai removed himself from between your legs, bringing his body back up to kiss you once more. His chin was wet with saliva and your arousal, but you couldn’t care less. You tasted the bitter but also sweet flavor of yourself as he kissed you passionately, molding your tongue against his. 

“You doing okay?” Ukai broke the kiss, breathing hard with you. You nodded softly, giving him a smile.

“I’m doing perfect.” You assured him. He came back down and pecked your lips once more. 

“Your turn?” You asked shyly, not wanting to be the only one receiving tonight. However, Ukai shook his head. 

“This is about you tonight.” He said, pressing his forehead against your own. You looked into his dark eyes, silently begging him to continue. 

You felt his painfully hard erection pressed against the inside of your thigh, the temperature difference almost extreme. It pulsed against you, reminding you of how close he was to you. You gulped, breathing out a bit shaky. 

“You sure about this? There’s no going back if we do this.” Ukai reminded you, but you were sure. You wanted this. You wanted him. 

“I want you inside me, Keishin. Please.” You whispered, tilting your head and planting a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Your wish is my command.” He said, leaning up and bending over the bed, finding his pants. He pulled out a condom from his back pocket, tearing open the package with his teeth. 

Dropping the foil into the unknown, he rolled the rubber over his cock. You stared at him nervously, wondering if it was going to hurt. It was hard for you to even fit him in your mouth. His thick, hard cock bobbed when he let go of it, smacking against his skin. It was intimidating. 

“Don’t look at me like that, now I just feel bad.” Ukai teased, laughing a bit. You looked up at him, pouting. 

“Excuse me for being nervous. I haven’t done this in like, forever.” You retorted, but it just egged Ukai on. He leaned over you once more, shutting you up with a kiss. 

“Please don’t be nervous. I want you to be comfortable.” He told you with no hint of pressure in his voice. 

“I am comfortable with you, I always have been.” That made him smile. 

“I just don’t know if I’m doing this right.” You admitted, and you weren’t lying. 

“You’re doing perfect. I just want you to tell me what feels good, yeah?” He nudged your cheek, kissing it. You giggled. 

“As long as you tell me what you like, too.” 

“I promise. You ready?” You nodded, not breaking eye contact with Ukai once. He got into a better position above you, nudging your legs open. You draped them over his thighs as he brought you closer to him. Ukai said nothing as he grasped your hand sighing his own, lacing his fingers with yours. He used his other hand to guide his cock to your cunt, rubbing it up and down your folds to coat it with your natural lubricant. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Ukai said, bringing his forehead back down against yours as the head of his cock snagged your entrance. You held your breath as he began to push in his thick length, tensing up. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re fucking tight.” Ukai groaned, struggling to easily slide into you. 

It hurt, a lot. You were plenty lubricated, so why did it hurt so fucking much? It was beyond frustrating. 

Your anger with yourself was short-lived. As soon as he pushed a little more in, you hissed audibly. 

“Keishin, it hurts.” You choked out, not realizing that you were trembling. 

He immediately stopped, pulling out of you. You gasped at the sensation, almost in relief. 

“I’m sorry. We don’t have to-“

“I want to. I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” You felt like crying. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You weren’t a virgin. You were supposed to feel good. But you were dialing at the simplest task. 

Ukai saw the pain etched on your face, and it wasn’t all from him. 

“Hey.” He squeezed your hand, placing another kiss on your lips. 

“You need to relax. You’re too tense.” He told you, and you nodded, trying to steady your breathing and relax your body. 

Jesus, you were tense. Your jaw was clenched and your shoulders were taut. 

You forced your body to relax, aided by the kisses and reassuring words from Ukai. His hand traveled down between your legs, using his pointer and middle finger to massage the area on your outer labia. The action wasn’t for pleasurable purposes, but to help you relax down there. You sighed shakily, biting your lip nervously. 

“Shhh.” Ukai hushed you while continuing to massage your pelvis. Once the shaking ceased, Ukai gave your hand a squeeze once more as a silent confirmation. You nodded. 

“Please.” You said quietly, and Ukai obliged. All of the nervousness had clouded your desire, which was flooding your body currently. Whatever he did seemed to be working, for when he stopped his ministrations, you could feel your cunt throb, waiting to be filled once more. 

“I’m going on again, okay?” Ukai asked, pressing the top of his dick once more to your entrance. 

“Okay.” You whispered, gasping as he pushed his dick into you once more. This time, it was different. The uncomfortable pressure was still barely present, but your pussy almost sucked him in. You moaned loudly, accidentally forgetting to hold back. 

“Fuck.” Ukai choked out as he bottomed out. You swear on everything that you’ve never felt this full in your life. Your insides molded to the shape of his dick as he stilled, your pussy pulsating around him. 

“You’re gripping me like a vice, fuck (y/n).” Ukai all but whimpered out, remaining still so that you could get used to the stretch. After a few moments, you gave your hips an experimental roll. 

It felt euphoric. Every part of you stretched around him while he grazed every single sensitive spot within you. 

“Fuuuuck.” You drawled out at the movement, biting your lip, hard. 

“You okay?” Ukai asked again, concern still laced in his voice. You looked up at him, exasperated. Nodding, you moved your bottom half again to encourage him to move. Ukai let out a groan at your actions. 

“Fuck. Can I-“ 

“Please move, Ukai. Please.” You practically begged him, clenching around his dick. Your whole body felt as if it were on fire, and you needed some sort of satiation. He said nothing more to you as he pulled almost all of the way out before snapping his hips right back into yours. 

“Shit!” You yelped at the sensation, moving your hand to grip his forearm to steady yourself. Ukai looked into your eyes for confirmation that all was well, and you bit your lip and nodded in response. 

“More, please.” You whispered out, and he obliged. He pulled his length from you once more, continuing his motions from before. It wasn’t too hard, but not soft by any means. He pounded into you at a steady pace, making your eyes roll back as you leaned back into the pillow. The sensation was so odd to you; the stretch, feeling so full, the way Ukai grunted above you while he fucked into you. 

“God, you feel so fucking good.” Ukai moaned, grabbing both of your legs so that they sat on his shoulders now. This new position allowed him to go deeper and have more control, so every single time he pulled out and pushed back in, he hit your walls just right. 

“God... so... good... fuck.” You groaned in between thrusts, becoming a bit delirious at the sensation. The way his cock hit every single nerve inside of you drove you absolutely mad, and you felt the beginnings of the familiar sensation build deep within you. 

Ukai stuck the top of his thumb inside of his mouth for a moment slid a hand in between your legs that still sat atop his shoulders. He began to rub quick, pressured circles on your clit while simultaneously thrusting in and out of you. Your mouth fell open in a continuous moan and all you could do was gasp. You felt your walls flutter at the sensation of him circling your oversensitive clit. Ukai wrapped his hand around your calf and pressed his lips to your ankle, nipping the skin there and making you gasp. 

“That’s it, baby. I can feel you getting close.” Ukai grunted, making his thrusts just a little bit harder, and a little bit deeper. Quickly, you felt that pressure in your lower abdomen build. It was almost too much. 

“Keishin, I.... I’m-“ You sputtered out, his pace never relenting as he looked you in the eyes. 

“I know.” His state was almost intimidating— it made you nervous. 

“I-I can’t...too much.” Your grip on the sheets tightened, but Ukai didn’t stop, nor was he planning to. 

“Yes, you can.” He encouraged you, snapping his hips faster, his fingers matching the pace. You felt your legs began to tremble at the stimulation. Your eyes clenched shut, mouth falling open as you let out a heavy moan. You were there. So, so close to tipping over the edge. 

“Come on, princess. Cum on my cock. I want to see you cum.” Ukai moaned, and that was your absolute downfall. 

You came, hard. Between his thumb circling your clit and perfectly calculated strokes, your body exploded in waves of pleasure as your orgasm took complete control over your body. You practically screamed out at the sensation, instinctively clenching your thighs together as your body convulsed. Ukai sputtered at the sudden squeeze, slowing his pace significantly to help ride you through your orgasm. 

“So good...” you sighed out, relaxing into the comforter as the shockwaves finally subsided, as did Ukai’s thrusts. 

“Yeah?” Ukai chuckled, breathing heavily from the mini workout he just had. 

“Mhm.” You hummed, slowly sliding your legs off of his shoulders, wrapping them around his back. You pressed him forward, subsequently wrapping your arms around him and pulling him forward in a kiss. 

“Thank you.” You whispered, kissing him again, which he returned intensely. 

“You don’t think that was it, did you?” Ukai asked with a smirk on his face as he broke the kiss. Before you could question him, he had already pushed himself off of you. Swiftly, as if you weighted nothing, he flipped you on your stomach. 

“Ukai!” You squealed as he lifted you by your hips, pressing your bottom to his still hard erection. It slid in between your lips, just barely missing your entrance. 

“You’ve got a couple more orgasms for me, right princess?” Ukai teased you, massaging the sides of your hips to soothe you a bit. You hummed out at the feeling, appreciative of his ministrations. 

“I... don’t- ah!” You began to doubt yourself, but Ukai wasn’t having any of that. He began to slide his length against your slit, barely pressing his tip into your entrance. 

“Sorry, what was that?” He asked you with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. If you weren’t facing away from him, you would totally roll your eyes at him right now. 

“I just- fuck! Mmph!” You muffled your moan into the pillow that was pressed to your face as Ukai gently slid his length back inside of you. This new position provided a... deeper angle to say the least. 

“Fuck, you take me so well, baby. So, so well.” He praised you, sliding out and in once more. This time, Ukai provided you with deeper, more concise thrusts rather than speed. 

But you weren’t complaining. 

Ukai fucked into you slowly, but hard. Each snap of his hips made his cock hit the very end of your pussy every single time, making you scream into the pillow. It was borderline painful, but the way Ukai moaned from behind you while gripping your hips sent tingles down your spine. The sopping wet sounds of your accumulated arousal was the prominent sound in the room, making you cringe in embarrassment. 

Ukai loved the way you fit so snugly around him, and in this position, he could observe the way your pussy gripped his cock- begging to be pulled back in with every withdrawal. His hands gripped your sides hard— they would sure leave marks in the morning. 

“Oh god, fuck. I’m-“ you were so concentrated on Ukai that your next orgasm crept up on you fast and hard. Your legs shook, and your cunt clenched around Ukai tightly, catching him off guard. 

“Fuck, are you cumming again?” Ukai groaned, pleased at the noises that were elicited from you because of him. Your body began to go limp, but he caught you with an atom around your waist, pulling you up so that you were sort of seated on his lap, but perched up a bit. 

This time, he didn’t stop. Ukai kept fucking into your overstimulated cunt, using his other arm to guide his hand to your throbbing pussy. He used two fingers to press against your clit, teasing it once more while he fucked into you relentlessly. 

“Ukai- I... I cant. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You babbled out, eyes rolling back as your head looked back into his shoulder. Your body was spent. You were so sensitive that all you could think about was the burning pleasure coursing through your veins while Ukai absolutely railed you, bouncing you on his dick. 

“Yes you can. I know you have another one for me.” He growled in your ear, rubbing your clit faster now, stimulating you towards another orgasm. Ukai hit a spot deep within you, over, and over, and over again. A new sensation took over your body, similar to an orgasm but a little different. But you couldn’t stop it from coming, you just knew it. 

“Do it for me, (y/n). Cum.” He demanded, and you did just that. Once more, you shook with pleasure, trembling in Ukai’s arms as you ascended into euphoria once more. This time, though, you felt a small gush of fluid dribble from you as he pulled himself out, seemingly done with his assault on your cunt. You slid down, absolutely spent. Ukai sat you between his legs, where your bottom hit the embarrassingly wet spot on the bed. 

Your breathing was heavy as you were slumped against Ukai. Your body trembled, and you whimpered at the aftershocks of your still buzzing nerves. 

“Shhh... you did so good for me. So good.” Ukai told you softly, smoothing his hand over your face, pushing back any matted hair that was there. The cool air calmed your body gently, the temperature of the room slowly going back to normal after you both exerted yourselves. 

“I’m sorry.” You croaked out, voice a bit hoarse from your vocality earlier. 

“Sorry for what?” Ukai questioned, genuinely curious as to why you were apologizing to him after he was the one that completely demolished you. 

“You didn’t cum...” You mumbled, feeling a bit guilty and slightly self-conscious that you couldn’t make Ukai achieve an orgasm after he had just given you several. He hummed in acknowledgement of your statement, tracing his fingertips over your arms gently.

“Don’t feel bad, princess.” He placed a quick, gentle kiss to your temple. You still felt bad. 

“It’s just... harder for me to with this on. It’s not your fault.” Ukai admitted to you, propping his head atop yours. It took a moment for you to register. 

Oh. 

OH. 

“Then just... take it off?” You asked hesitantly, mustering up the courage to pull yourself up and shift your body so that you were sitting on your knees now, facing him. Ukai gave you a quizzical look, but then began to laugh. 

“Yeah, I’m not trying to knock you up.” He continued to laugh, but you gave him a look. He calmed down soon after, studying your expression.

“What?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“Dude... you ever heard of birth control?” You deadpanned, wanting to hit him up the side of the head. 

“Uh, well yeah. But you never really outwardly told me ‘Hey, Ukai! I’m on the pill, so feel free to go raw!’” He mocked you poorly, and you slapped his arm for that one.

“Hey!” 

“You totally deserved that one.” You huffed, flopping back down onto your back. 

“Oh come on, you can’t be mad at me.” He teased you, leaning forward so that he was hovering over you. You glared at him, but it didn’t last for very long. You grinned at his attempt at a pouted look, and began to laugh. 

“I guess you’re right.” You giggled, smiling brightly up at Ukai. You brought your hand up to his cheek, cupping it gently with your hand. Your thumb traced his pronounced cheekbone lightly, admiring how soft his skin was. Ukai hummed, turning his head to plant a kiss on your palm. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ukai whispered to you suddenly, completely catching you off guard. Your heartbeat increased, cheeks turning red once more. It wasn’t in his nature to just outwardly shower you with intimate compliments such as that. 

“You can’t say stuff like that, you’ll boost my ego too much.” You tried to play if off cool, but you already know Ukai could see through your façade. 

“Mmm, I’ll take my chances.” He told you confidently, leaning down to meet you in a kiss once more. The kiss was slower this time, more sensual. Ukai tugged at your bottom lip, rolling it in between his teeth and running his tongue over the flesh. As soon as he released you, you reciprocated the action. You suckled on his bottom lip as well, more timid than Ukai but the action still drove him mad at your small bouts of confidence. Feeling more bold, you let Ukai press his tongue into your mouth, letting his warm muscle melt against your own and humming at the sensation. Suddenly, you sucked on his tongue itself like you did his lip, pulling it further into your mouth and running your own along the underside of his. Ukai groaned into your mouth, which you were absolutely satisfied with. 

With a smacking sound, you broke the kiss, panting for air. Ukai did the same, resting his forehead against yours. Although that was a nice distraction, you still hadn’t forgotten the current mission. 

Trying to be more subtle, you gently wrapped your legs around Ukai, pulling his lower half closer to yours as you kissed him once more. 

You gently ran your hands across the expanse of his back, moving down at a slow pace. He hummed into your mouth, relaxed by the gentle touch. Carefully, you moved your hands around his sides and down his abdomen, scraping your fingernails across his stomach in the process. Gently, you grasped his dick in your hand at the base, rolling the condom off in one stroke. You were quite proud of yourself for that one. 

Wasting no time, you used your legs as leverage to press Ukai forward, making sure he was aligned with your entrance before pressing him into you. Ukai brine the kiss suddenly, a surprised look on his face. 

“What are you- oh fuck.” He groaned as you pushed him all the way in, your pussy still well lubricated from your previous activities. You moaned as well, feeling the lovely sensation of his bare dick stretch your insides once more. 

You felt every ridge, vein, and curve now. Of course, the sex before was amazing, but this was something totally different. It felt more intimate. 

“You’re naughty.” Ukai sighed but laughed at the same time, a little bewildered at your bold actions. 

“I told you to take it off, but you didn’t listen.” You pouted up at him, and he just rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t think you were serious...” Ukai trailed off, looking away as if he were embarrassed. 

“I trust you. I told you this.” You reminded him, gently touching his arm to get him to look at you again. 

“Thank you... you know, for trusting me.” Ukai leaned down, giving you a gentle kiss. You smiled onto his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep him there for now. 

Ukai gently removed his hips from where they met yours, slowly sliding himself back into your wet cunt. You felt a shaky breath exhale from his nose as he experienced the feeling of being bare once more, getting slowly addicted to the feeling of your arousal completely soaking him. 

“God, you feel so fucking good.” Ukai slowly began steadily fucking himself into you again, making sure not to hurt you. You hummed in appreciation at his praise, soaking in the new feeling of this kind of sex. 

“So wet for me.” He grabbed the underside of your thighs, bringing them up and pressing them into the bed next to you so that you were completely exposed and spread open for him. 

“Your pussy is so perfect, princess.” He groaned, beginning to pick up his pace a bit more. You were sore and tired, but the feeling of Ukai was so exquisite. The way he pulled out and filled you right back up with exhilarating, and the feeling of his warm skin and cock was absolutely addicting. The press Ukai had you in had him going in deeper than before, his cock hitting your cervix with every single stroke. 

“Keishin... fuck, so deep.” You croaked out, fingernails digging into his forearms that pressed your legs tight against the bed for leverage. 

“Yeah? I know you fucking like it.” He growled out, snapping his hips a bit harder than before just to prove his point. You cried out at the sudden harsh prod, eyes rolling back into your head. He kept hitting that spot deep within you over and over once more, edging you onto another orgasm again. You didn’t know if you could handle another one after earlier.

Ukai continued to fuck into you deeply, his moans more prominent now. You could feel the intense heat of his member inside of you beginning to throb a bit, and his pace was starting to get a bit sloppy. 

“I-I’m getting close, (y/n).” Ukai moaned out, his face screwed in both concentration and pleasure. Just looking at him egged you on more, seeing how good he was feeling was a definite confidence boost. You could feel your orgasm approaching, albeit a bit painful. You could feel tears prick at the corner of your eyes from the overwhelming feeling, but you didn’t want it to stop. You wanted to feel him. 

“Shit, baby, where do you- fuck... want me to cum?” Ukai choked out, fucking you faster now, desperate to chase his release. Your body bounced with every thrust, making you dizzy with pleasure. 

“Cum inside me, Keishin.” You sighed out. You craved to feel him. You were a little terrified, since you’d never experienced it before. But it made the experience a bit exciting. 

“Are you sure?” His teeth were clenched as if he were holding back. He was becoming more frantic with his movements with every thrust. You weren’t in any better shape, so close to the brink. 

Gently, you grabbed his arm once more, making him look down at you. 

What a sight to see, though. Ukai’s face was flushed, mouth hung open in a gentle “o” shape. His eyes weren’t serious anymore, but clouded over with pleasure. His expression screamed lust, and it drove you crazy. 

“Fill me up, please.” You pleaded, and he groaned. He could feel your desperation. 

“Cum for me. Just one more time, princess. I got you.” You clenched around him, you were right there. Just a little bit more, and-

“Oh god, oh god, oh my god!” You cried repeatedly as your orgasm finally washed over you, the tears spilling over your cheekbones. You convulsed around Ukai, releasing more wetness around him. You grabbed onto him for dear life as your body shuddered, thighs trembling under his grip. It was his absolute undoing. 

“Fuck, ‘m cumming!” He thrusted into you hard a few more times, finally reaching his own release moments after your own. You could feel his hot length pulse desperately within you, costing your walls deep within in hot hot, creamy seed. You felt every single spurt, the searing liquid making your orgasm even more blissful. You felt so full, so content. 

No words were exchanged between you two in the following moments, just the sounds of heavy breathing. Your heart pounded in your ears and your vision was blurry from the wetness that cascaded down your cheeks. Ukai was just as spent as you were, if not more. He gently released you from the position he had you in, letting you stretch your legs out. You whimpered at the feeling, not used to being bent in that way at all. 

“I’m sorry, did I go to far?” Ukai spoke the first words post coital bliss, making your vision focus on him. He looked exhausted, but relaxed. 

“No, it was perfect.” You croaked out, voice still hoarse. He kissed you softly, as if he didn’t just completely demolish you. 

“I hope so, this old man can’t do much better than that.” He joked, laughing a bit. You joined him, giggling at his humor. You appreciated Ukai immensely for not making anything weird. 

“Well, I think you have some serious skills, old man.” You teased, earning yourself a flick to the arm. 

“You’ll inflate my ego be careful.” He joked right back, and you swatted his hand away. As if you needed that to happen even more. 

Ukai slowly pulled out of you, hissing at the overstimulation it caused him. You moaned gently as well, feeling your walls contract around nothing. You felt his cum slowly ooze out of your hole, and Ukai quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

At this point, you didn’t even care. You were so spent that you were about to fall asleep where you were. And you’re ere about to do just that until you heard Ukai reenter the room. 

You didn’t bother to open your eyes past a slant as you observed him in his post sex glory. A sheen of sweat covered his body, making him look more godly than he already was. You had a gentle smile on your face as he pressed a cool, wet washcloth to your face to wipe away the salty streaks and sweat. 

“That feels nice.” You hummed, closing your eyes and letting him gently caress your face with the cloth. 

“You did great, by the way.” Ukai complimented you, but you were too tired to be embarrassed by that. 

“Thank you, Ukai.” You sighed out as he removed the cool cloth from your face, folding it in half and nudging your legs apart. 

“No, thank you. I’m sorry if it wasn’t what you expected.” He chuckled as you jumped lightly when he wiped your core, cleaning you off as gently as he could without irritating you too much. 

“It was perfect.” You gave him a lazy smile which he returned, happy that you were blissful. 

“I’m glad, because I think so too.” He finished cleaning you off, quickly wiping himself as well. 

That made you more happy than he would ever realize. 

“‘M glad.” You let out a yawn, turning over onto your side. Ukai slid on next to you, laying on his side as well while facing you. 

“Come on, get under the covers or you’ll catch a cold, lazy ass.” He reprimanded you for your laziness, and you let out a groan of complaint as you shuffled under the covers with him. 

“Not my fault, you just fucked me too good.” You let out another yawn, barely able to keep your eyes open at this point. You stared at Ukai, studying his face again. He looked content, even though his permanent bitch face was still prominent. 

“Yeah, yeah. Now get over here.” He tugged your arm towards him, and you scooted closer. Okay wrapped his arm around you, letting you tuck one of your legs in between his own comfortably. 

“Didn’t take you for the cuddling type.” You observed out loud, but he just gripped you a bit tighter. You smiled. 

“It just feels right.” He honestly told you, and you didn’t have to say anything. You just nodded against him, pressing your face against his chest. 

No more words were exchanged between the two of you that night, for moments later you fell asleep to the sound of Ukai’s deep breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

He fell asleep quickly too with you finally in his arms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN YALL IM SORRY FOR GOING MIA LMAOOO I love you all truly. The comments warm my heart and I love interacting with you guys so much. To know that you enjoy my writing Makes me so so happy. I love talking to you guys! If you ever just want to say something, even if it isn’t related to the story, I promise I’m always here to listen. Times like these are tough, and I want to be there for you like y’all are for me in support of this mess of a fic. Lots of love!


End file.
